Confusions Heartaches Change
by bann531
Summary: This is the sequal to Stuck on the Hogwarts Express..A new school year starts a love struck Harry and Ginny, A different Draco, Hermione's confused, Ron the new...Ladies man, Pansy secret crush, and Neville and Luna fit in between them all. They face love, heartache and prepare for change as they offically finish thier final year at Hogwarts...Plus something dangerous is coming...
1. Chapter 1

**alright if you haven't read Stuck on the Hogwarts Express which is a prequel to this one...It pretty much explains whats going on with everyone and how they all started to get along...overall summary they were stuck in the same compartment when the train broke down back to school, they made peace with one another, (Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Pansy and Draco were in the compartment...Ron and Hermione decided to break up and be friends...which leads to his relationship situation...) Dumbledore is still alive along with Snape, Remus, Tonks, and Fred...Dumbledore, Remus and Snape were the one's responsible for the breaking down of the train...**

"Ginny wake up" Harry said as she was asleep and was laying on his shoulder, he began to tap on her shoulder

"What is going on" she asked yawning

"we will be there in a few minutes gotta get your robes on" he said helping her up

"wow I am ready for bed" Ron said

"I know it will be good to get back to my old bed" Draco said

"it's a good thing they were able to restore the castle quickly" Neville said

"well with the help of the elder wand and everyone working together it didn't take to long" Harry said throwing his robe over his clothes

"well here we are again" Luna said

"lets just hope it will be a normal year for once" Hermione said

"I know what you mean" Harry said as Ron nodded

"time to go" Pansy said as they began to climb off the train

They watched as Hagrid was calling the first years to join him as everyone else went to the carriage

"I can see them" Hermione said looking at the horse that was pulling the carriages. It seemed that several people were looking at them amazed

"you were right Harry" Ron said

"you have to see death" Luna said as they nodded and climbed aboard the carriage. A few minutes they arrived at the castle as they walked in and looked around to find that several things have changed the castle had the house colors combine together and up in the air it says unity. They walked towards the great hall and found that their was were two tables that said seven years right in the middle. It seemed that most of the students that came back were from Harrys year as there were only twelve students that returned from Ginnys year. As they walked to the table as many people began to whisper.

"look Harry Potter he defeated you know who"

"look Hermione she is the smartest witch of the school"

"Ron he helped, I heard that him and Hermione broke up on the train"

"he's handsome"

"look Neville's back he killed the snake"

"Parkinson is the one that tried to turn Harry in"

"watch out for him he and his father were death eaters"

"she is so pretty"

"I think Potters taken"

"don't trust the Slytherins" They continue to walk as they ignored all the chatter and sat at the tables. The Slytherins refused to sit close to Pansy and Draco and everyone was trying to sit by the golden trio

"hello Harry" Parvati Patil said but Ginny made sure they knew he was taken as she took Harry's hand and kissed him right in front of everyone, then she made sure to sit by him,

"hey Ron" Lavender said taking a seat beside him

"hello Ron" Padma and Parvati said at the same time

"oh hi" he said enjoying the attention

"real ladies man" Seamus said taking a seat across from him.

"wow you just broke up a few hours ago and look at him" Pansy said as her and Hermione look down the table to see him talking and smiling at all the girls that were surrounding him

"well he's free to do whatever" Hermione said shrugging her shoulders

"well Granger the word around is that you are single again, if you are interested I am free" Cormac McLaggen said winking at Hermione from across the table

"well we are but I am not interested in anyone right now" she said

"well I will keep that in mind" he said

"yeah maybe I will" she lied

"well maybe…." He started to say but he was cut off by Draco

"um Granger that book that you were reading on the train earlier can I borrow it sometime" he asked Hermione was relived. Cormac turned his head and began to talk to someone else.

"um yeah sure and you can call me Hermione" she said

"I will try Hermione," he said

"alright so can I call you Draco" she asked

"sure" he smiled then Professor McGonagall stood up as the sorting began. Ten minutes later everyone began to eat.

"wow that's the first time that Ron is not eating" Neville said they seen that he was busy talking and telling stories about the war

"well there is a first time for everything" Harry said then he went back to talking to Ginny and Luna. A little while later the food cleared and Professor Dumbledore began to speak

"welcome to Hogwarts to our new students and welcome back to our returning students, the past few years has been quite a challenge but now that is over I am looking forward to a brand new year." He said as students stood up and cheered "now some announcements Ginny Weasely and Neville Longbottom you two are hearby chosen as head boy and girl." Ginny and Nevilles face went red as there was a round of applause for them.

"you deserve it" Harry said telling both of them as he shook Neville's hand and kissed Ginny on the forehead.

"now I want to welcome back Remus Lupin as he will be taking his old spot back as Defense of Dark Arts Professor" Remus stood up waved as the students cheered once more. "Severus Snape will be taking his spot back as Potions professor because Professor Slughorn felt it's time to go back into retirement." Snape stood up as not too many people were not ready to forget what took place last year when he was in charge of the school, regardless that he was on the good side the whole time. The Great Hall was silent with only the professors clapping until someone else stood up on the table and began to clap as well; all eyes turned as they realized it was none other than Harry Potter, and then everyone began to clap and cheer as well. After the room got silent, Dumbledore began to speak again "with the extra students Professor McGonagall will be helping me and Professor Lupin will now be head of the Gryffindor House. Also due to the long and stranded train ride, classes will be canceled tomorrow so you students can get a little more sleep. Now everyone off to bed expect for the seventh years" he said as everyone began to clear out of the great hall.

"now you guys will not be sleeping in your regular houses. Ms. Weasely since only twelve students came back from your year you guys will be sharing one common room. Mr. Longbottom since a total of 20 students returned from your year you guys will have your own common room as well. Now Mrs. Weasely you follow me and Mr. Longbottom you will follow professor Lupin" McGonagall said Harry hugged Ginny and she kissed him as she began to walk away.

"well our own sleeping quarters this should be fun a lot of single girls" Ron said

"my goodness Ron can you talk about something else" Harry said

"I know but why worry about one girl when you can worry about all of them" Ron said pointing to the girls that were walking behind him laughing and giggling

"I don't care about the other girls" he said

"Hey Harry so you and Ginny are official" Padma asked

"yes we are" Harry said

"oh what a shame" she said

"yeah sorry" Harry said walking away to join Hermione he just got Ginny back the last thing he needed was to lose her again

"please help" he said to Hermione

"don't worry, they are just jealous because Ginny has you they had their chance" Hermione said putting her arm into his

"Ron seems to enjoy it" Harry said looking back as he was walking with the girls

"Ron needs to get over himself, it is kind of wrong for him to do that to you Hermione, I mean you just broke up" Pansy said

"it don't bother me, we are friends he can see whomever he wants" Hermione said as they stopped in front of the portrait

"hey its my mum, dad, Sirius, Peter" Harry said looking at the portrait of the four friends when they were younger

"Dumbledore's idea" Remus smiled

"Sirius Black you put your wand up or I will find a place for it" Lily said "you too Potter"

"oh scary Evans" James said as she began to smack him

"uh James you should listen" Peter said

"oh now is not the time to cry Peter you will wet yourself again" Sirius said as him and James high fived each other.

"boys" Lily said

"oh Evans you know you love me."James said

"not today" Lily said

"hemm" Remus said clearing his throat

"oh Remus our old friend, my how you have aged" James said

"it's called moonlight" Sirius said "oh look James, Lily its your son from the future"

"he looks just like me" James said

"he has my eyes" Lily said

"told ya you love me" James said

"alright fine now guys what is the password" she asked

"united" Remus said as they nodded and the door swung open. They stepped through the portrait and the room was lined with the four house colors there were couches, a fireplace. Several tables and chairs were in the room along with the outside view of the Black Lake, in the corner were book cases. "ladies your dorms are on the left, guys on the right your stuff is already there. There is a kitchen with a stove and a fridge" he said

"thanks Remus" Harry said

"its professor while at school, but Tonks wish you well" he said

"can you hug Teddy for me" Harry asked

"of course now enjoy your free time while you can" Remus said as he walked out of the room.

"I don't know about you guys but I am tired" Draco said yawning

"I know, where's Ron" Harry asked looking around

"oh he went with Lavender to find a spot in the castle" Parvati said laughing

"unbelievable" Pansy said shaking her head as they all looked at Hermione

"he's not my problem anymore" she said as she began to walk away

"well Granger would you like to find a spot in the castle" McLaggen said walking up

"uh maybe another time" she said as she hurried up the stairs followed by Pansy and the others.

"she has gotten hotter and it's a good she's single" McLaggen said with a smile on his face

"uh sorry you don't stand a chance" Draco said as he walked away

"she's out of your league" Neville said

"might as well back off now" Harry said getting angry Hermione was like his sister and he will do anything to protect her

"or what Potter, you are going to play your big hero role and try to stop me, she's a big girl she can handle her own self. I tell you one thing though I would like to handle her if you know what I mean" McLaggen said Harry and Neville pulled out their wands but before they could do anything McLaggen was thrown backwards, Harry and Neville turned around to see Draco standing on the steps holding his wand out

"Harry said to back off and leave her alone, if she don't want to talk to you then so be it" Draco said

"typical Draco, are you going to pull your wand on me next" Blaise said walking in with Daphne

"shove off" Draco said as he turned to walk away

"run away like your father did at least mine wasn't a death eater" Blaise said Draco stopped and turned around and pointed his wand at Blaise

"do it, you couldn't do it to Dumbledore and you can't do it now" Blaise said after he said those words he too was thrown back and landed next McLaggen who hadn't moved from his spot, this time Harry did it.

"I owed you one" Harry said shrugging his shoulders

"good one guys, but you two better put some kind of protection over your beds tonight" Neville said as he shook his head and headed up stairs.

"thanks" Draco said

"ya you too" Harry said then they just looked at eachother and headed up stairs.

Hermione tried to sleep but she kept tossing and turning, she looked over at Pansy who was still awake as well. A few minutes later they heard a giggling Lavender coming up stairs as she started to talk to Padma and Parvati

"so spill" Parvati said

"just like last time only better" Lavender laughed

"well are you two going to be official" Padma asked

"oh I don't know, he just got out of a relationship, it's fun right now" Lavender said

"oh well if you don't I wouldn't mind being by his side" Parvati said

"you only will do that because you cant have Harry" Lavender said

"I don't want to cross Ginny she's scary when she's angry" Parvati said

"yes and well they have one of those relationships that it would be hard to break up" Padma said

"well the other guys are still free, besides Blaise" Lavender said

"what about Draco" Parvati asked

"oh well he's still a little scary but I think he is still seeing Pansy" Padma said

"that is true, all well why don't we go to sleep" Lavender said as it got quiet. Hermione did a secret spell that blocked everyone out

"Pansy are you still awake" she asked as Pansy rose up

"yes it was hard to sleep with the big mouths" Pansy said

"wow can you believe those morons" Hermione said

"I know I wish they would leave Draco alone" Pansy said

"well it's a good thing that they are leaving Harry alone, Ginny will go nuts" Hermione said

"it's something I wouldn't mind seeing" Pansy said

"I know, now they are all after Ron" Hermione said

"he's to dumb to realize that they just like him because he's famous" Pansy said

"well he will figure it out someday" Hermione said

"yeah well thanks for blocking the sound, I thought if I heard anymore of that annoying laugh that Lavender has I was going to hex her" Pansy said as she laid down

"good night" Hermione said

"night" Pansy said as they both fell asleep

**WHAT A DAY BACK...**


	2. Chapter 2

**THE CLASSES BEIGIN...**

Two days later everyone was heading into Potions class, it was no longer the dark gloomy class that it was it now had more light and color was added around the room. "Ron why are you so tired you had a whole day to sleep" Hermione said as she took a seat next Luna. Ginny went to sit by Harry but Ron had taken that spot so she took a seat by Neville instead. Draco and Pansy also decided to sit by one another.

"he had to spend time with Padma" Harry said

"are you serious what happened to Lavender" Hermione said

"oh she is still around" Ron said smiling

"git" Hermione said as Snape walked into the classroom

"good morning class, this year I am going to do something different, to create house unity, a few of you wont be sitting by someone of your own house now go sit by your partner when I call your name."

"Abbott, Boot"

"Bones, Finch"

"Zabani, Greengrass"

"Bell, Thomas"

"Brown, Finningan"

"McLaggen, Parvarti"

"Lovegood, Longbottom"

"Potter Weasley" Ron sat smiling happy to be with his friend until Snape spoke up "my mistake Potter and Ms. Weasley" he said Ginny got up and smiled as she stuck her tongue at Ron

"it's a good thing you and Luna were finally able to take your Owls" he said

"its very good" she said smiling as she went in for a kiss

"Potter, Ms. Weasley that will not happened in this class" Snape said

"yes sir" Harry said smiling as he winked at Ginny

"Bulstorde Padma"

"Parkinson Weasley" Ron and Pansy looked at each other as he nodded and she came and sat by him

"Malfoy and Granger" he said "now turn to page 394 and read the first two paragraphs and make the potion. You may begin," he said as everyone began to do work

"do you want to do one paragraph and I do the other" Draco asked

"uh yeah we just got to make sure that we help one another with the ingredients" she said

"something wrong" he asked

"uh no" she lied

"you can tell me what it is" he said

"fine I sleep in a dorm full of annoying girls who cant keep their mouths shut whether they are talking about Ron, Harry or you it's really getting on my nerves and its hard to sleep" she said

"well Ron is the new ladies man, they are mad because they want Harry from what I hear and I am too scary" Draco said with the cocky smirk on his face

"you heard about that" she asked

"yes Pansy and I are close, just like you are with Ron and Harry or should I say right now it's more Harry than Ron" he said as they looked over to see him wave at Lavender Brown much to Seamus delight who just caused something in his cauldron to explode.

"he's so…" Hermione said shaking her head trying to find something to say

"dumb" Draco said "he let someone like you go to find a moron like Lavender"

Hermione's face turned red "well it was a mutual decision and I don't care that he dates other people, it's just that I wished he didn't flaunt it." She said

"well maybe he will come to his sense and actually date one person" Draco said Hermione nodded her head in agreement then they heard voices from across the room

"my goodness Ron if you are not going to help then find another partner because I am not going to do your work for you" Pansy said

"I am helping" Ron said his face getting red

"Staring at Lavender is not helping" Pansy said

"I wasn't staring at her" Ron said

"oh I forgot you were looking for someone else to find a spot in a castle with" Pansy said

"whatever" Ron said turning a page in his book

"Ron you might as well help, I mean she does have a point" Ginny said turning around to talk to him

"mind your business" Ron said to her

"don't talk to Ginny like that, its true I think that we are all getting tired of you and its' only the first day of class" Harry said

"your suppose to be my friend Harry" Ron said

"I am your friend but at times you can be a real git" Harry said

"he is right you know" Hermione said

"your just jealous Hermione because he is interested in someone else instead of the brains of smart one" Lavender said

"jealous of a daft dimbo like you uh I don't think so" Hermione said

"Hermione is actually really smart, I don't see nothing wrong with it" Luna said

"no one asked for you to speak Looney" Lavender said

"her name is Luna and the words that come out of her mouth makes more since then you ever do" Neville said

"oh Longbottom very brave since you killed the snake" Blasie said

"he's a lot braver than you who left the castle" Draco said

"we all left the castle, it's not our fault that you had to follow mummy and daddy" Daphne said

"for your information he had no choice" Pansy said

"you I am surprised that they talk to you, you were the one who wanted to turn Potter in" Daphne said

"that was the past" Pansy said

"you were the one to run to Blaise after I dumped you" Draco said

"what are you talking about you two never dated" Blaise said

"not in front of you, I probably stratified her more than you ever did" Draco said then Blaise stood up and pulled out his wand

"guys there's no need for this" Hermione said standing up

"oh trying to save the day mudblood" Blaise said then several other people had their wands on him

"enough" Snape said walking into the classroom to see that everyone was focused on the arguments instead of their work."50 points from Slytherin Zabini and two months of detentions do not ever use that word in my class again" he said. Everyone looked at one another that was the first time Snape had taken points away from someone of his own house. "Now this nonsense is not going to happen, I don't care whose angry at whom everyone needs to sit down and do their work now" he said, as everyone rushed to their seats and began to work on their potions.

"wow Snape laid it down on Zabini" Ron said as they were walking out of class

"can you not talk about that" Ginny said as her and Harry began to walk into a different direction

"did I miss something" Ron said looking to talk to Hermione but she was already gone

"your always missing something" Pansy said as she walked off

"don't worry won won I am here" Lavender said walking up to him giving him a hug

"please not in front of me" Seamus said walking away leaving those two standing there

**SEARCHING FOR HERMIONE**

A little while later Hermione never showed up to rest of her classes she didn't even show up for lunch or dinner. Everyone was gathered in the common room when Ginny and Luna walked in "has anyone seen Mione" Ginny asked

"I haven't seen her since potions" Harry said

"probably in her rightful place" Blaise said as everyone looked at him he once again had several wands pointed at him including his own girlfriend and Millicent

"Blaise Zabini that's enough you need to quit saying your snide comments, I am getting tired of it" Daphne said she walked out of the common room and he went to follow her.

"I know I am not friends with none of you but still some people need to get over the past" Millicent said as she grabbed her books and headed upstairs

"where's Ron" Ginny asked looking around

"ran off with that tart again" Pansy said

"figures his best friend is missing and he cares about himself" Ginny said

"well lets go find her" Harry said as he grabbed Ginny's hand and headed out of the common room as Luna, Neville, Draco, Pansy, Dean, Katie, Seamus, Parvati, Padma Hannah, Justin, Susan and Terry followed.

"what are you guys doing" Ginny asked as her and Harry turned around

"looking for Hermione" Hannah said

"none of us have a problem with her" Parvati said

"plus us Gryffindor stick together" Dean said

"alright well I guess we will all split up" Harry said as everyone went into different directions.

"do you think she's okay" Pansy asked

"look at you all of a sudden concerned about Hermione" Draco said

"well things have changed, you seemed to be too" Pansy said

"like you said things have changed, besides I think she is upset with everything that happened earlier" Draco said

"Ron is such a git" Pansy said

"he's still her best friend, why don't we split up" Draco said

"that's fine" Pansy said as they separated a few minutes later she found Ron and Lavender in a corner making out

"uh Pansy what are you doing here" Ron asked adjusting his shirt as Lavender was doing the same thing

"well let me see; looking for your friend named Hermione, if you were not too busy trying to feel up her shirt you would have noticed that she was gone" Pansy said

"gone what do you mean gone" Ron asked

"she hasn't been in class since potions, but you were too busy looking at her you never noticed did you." Pansy said

"uh no" Ron said feeling guilty

"well stay their feel guilty and I am going to look for her" Pansy said as she began to walk away

"Pansy wait" Ron said getting up

"won won she will be fine she is just being a baby" Lavender said

"and you're being a tramp" Pansy said pointing her wand at Lavender "petrificus totalus" she said as Lavenders body went stiff as a board leaving Ron speechless

"whoa" Ron said

"that could have been you, she will be fine we will be back for her later" Pansy said as she began to walk away and Ron followed.

Hermione was sitting in the astronomy tower wiping tears away "you know everyone's looking for you" a voice said she looked up to see Draco standing their

"how did you know where I was" she asked

"I don't know, I spent some time up here a few years ago" Draco said "may I" he asked to sit next to her as she nodded

"I just needed to clear my head" she said

"understandable but being a Gryffindor you are suppose to be strong and brave" he said

"I know I just thought that things would change" she said

"I thought the same thing after our trial me and my mother went to Diagon Alley and a lot of people wouldn't help us, it seems that being a wife of a death eater and being a death eater was just as bad as being muggle born I guess we got the same taste of medicine and learned how it felt like to be an outcast the way that you know who made everyone else feel that were not purebloods. Mother told me that it will change in time." he said

"I am sorry you had to go through that" she said

"not as sorry as I am for what you had to go through" he said pointing to the scar

"it doesn't hurt anymore" she said

"neither does mine" he smiled

"why are you talking to me" she asked

"I keep asking myself the same thing but I guess I just want to start new. I learned that it don't matter who you are where their family is from everyone is the same. It's sad that it took me this long to realize." He said

"when did you realize that" she asked

"the night I stood up here and disarmed Dumbledore, then it turns out that he had faked his own death, but anyways when the other death eaters came into the school and we were leaving I seen you fighting alongside Ron. I didn't realize until I got home that regardless we were all the same" he said

"you were lucky you didn't get hit that night" she said jokingly

"I know, and during the battle I couldn't be like Crabb and Goyle and try and kill everyone I didn't want to be evil" he said

"you were never evil you just didn't know what to do" she said

"i told myself that after everything I was going to do good and show everyone that there is another side to me" he said

"so far I like this side" she said

"thank you now I know that you must be hungry why don't we go to the kitchen and grab something to eat then go back to the common room everyone is wondering where you are" he said standing up and offered out his hand as she took it

"what do you mean by everyone" she asked

"pretty much the whole common room, Dean said you Gryffindors stick together, Blaise is probably somewhere trying to convince Daphne to talk to him and Millicent actually said a full sentence which is the first time she said anything to us" Draco said

"Blaise and Daphne" she asked

"yes that story; well here goes" he said as they began to walk down the steps

The common room

"I hope she's fine" Ginny said

"I think that she is" Harry said

"we couldn't find her" Neville said walking in with Luna

"moaning Myrtle said she was in their one time crying then she left" Parvati said

"no luck" Pansy said walking in with Ron

"someone finally came up for air" Harry said

"Hermione is still my friend" Ron said

"now you prove it" Ginny said

"guys no arguing all we have to do is wait" Pansy said taking a seat as everyone else began to do the same thing

**HERMIONE TAKES A STAND**

A little while later Hermione and Draco came walking in everyone surrounded her

"their you are" Ginny said running up to give her friend a hug

"I am sorry" Ron said hugging her

"about time" Harry said taking her into a hug

"sorry guys I just needed time to think" Hermione said

"well as long as you are fine" Luna said

"um Ron where's Lavender" Padma asked as Pansy and Ron looked one another

"um well…." Ron said before he could finish Lavender came running into the room

"where is she I will show her for doing me like that" an angry Lavender came running into the room as Seamus and Dean were trying to hold her back

"what happened" Hermione asked

"what happened all because you went running off like a little cry baby she found me and Ron and she turned me into a cardboard" Lavender said pointing to Pansy everyone began to laugh

"it was for your own good we were trying to find someone and all you cared about is yourself" Pansy said

"you have no right sticking your nose where it don't belong" Lavender shouted

"well Ron is my friend and if he wanted to help find me you couldn't stop him" Hermione said

"oh yes lets all run to the aid of Hermione Granger the know it all who help bring down you know who, where would we be" Lavender said

"it's true" Dean said

"none of us wouldn't be here if she didn't help" Katie said

"they do have a point Lav" Parvati said

"oh lets all take her side the princess of Gryffindor does no one care about me how I got bitten by that stupid wolf guy" she said

"If I recall Hermione is the one that stunned him to get him off of you, so you better be grateful that she helped" Draco said

"yeah I was left their to bleed" she said

"the same way my brother was left after he was knocked unconscious" Ginny said "we had to continue to fight you were not the only one who went down that day, if we would have tried to help everyone that had fallen we all could have been dead" Ginny said

"but I have this scar for the rest of my life" she said pulling off the pink scarf around her neck

"yes so do I, so does Hermione, and Draco" Harry said

"oh precious Hermione how is it that a conversation cant be brought up with out her being in it" Lavender said

"um you brought it up yourself, you are the one that is throwing a fit because we went looking for her" Pansy said

"maybe you should think about what you said" Susan said

"whatever but this isn't over" Lavender said as she pulled her wand on Pansy,

"expelliarmus" someone called as they looked over to see Hermione holding Lavenders wand in her hand

"you will get over your pity little self quit being a baby and wining about how miserable your life is. No one is perfect we have all been through hell and back because of this war. We all have scars and suffered pain and it will take years to get over but it will get better day by day. Now you are lucky that all you got was bitten when some people have suffered a lot worse. I will give you your wand back but if you try and hex me once while awake or asleep you will regret. This goes to everyone we have to share this common room up until the end of the year, we might not like it but its something that we have to deal with. No more name calling, stunning one another or doing anything that will cause harm to eachother." Hermione said as everyone was left speechless she handed Lavender her wand back who just stood in the same spot. "now I am going to catch up on my homework" she said as she headed up the stairs

"she really means it" Harry said as Ron nodded

"I have been at the end of her wand before" Neville said thinking about the time during his first year when he tried to stop Harry, Ron and Hermione from sneaking out and she made him stiff as a board

"wand I was at the end of her fist" Draco said talking about the time that she had punched him

"what a woman" McLaggen said as everyone looked at him "oh sorry thinking out loud" he said grabbing his bag and headed up stairs

A few minutes later everyone scattered as they went to do homework, play games and do other stuff. Ron found Lavender and they went to a corner

"Lav do you mind dating" Ron said

"of course Ron" she said hugging him

"but you have to leave Hermione alone and be more nicer to my friends" he said

"I will and I am sorry about everything they do make sense" she said

"good lets go find a spot" he said grabbing her hand and stepping out of the portrait

"he is something else" Ginny said as she sat with Harry

"its not going to last" Harry said

"how do you know" she asked

"he is in his faze where he just wants to date, and she just wants him to get back at Hermione" Seamus said taking a seat

"well he will get bored with her eventually" Harry said

"lets hope" Seamus said

Hermione was up stairs reading when Hannah, Padma, Parvati, Millicent, Daphne, Susan, Pansy, Katie, Luna and Ginny came up stairs. "if you are here to argue with me I am not in the mood" she said

"we are here to call a truce" Parvati said

"before you say anything we were all talking downstairs and you were right" Susan said

"we have to be stuck together until the end of the year so might as well make something work" Hannah said

"im all for it" Katie said

"plus you kind of have us all scared" Padma said

"well mostly Lavender" Ginny said

"who happens to be dating Ron now" Luna said

"nothing new there" Hermione said

"Typical men" Pansy said

"I am willing to get along if you are" Daphne said

"same for me" Millicent said

"you guys will see that we are not that much different from one another" Luna said

"alright good meeting I am tired" Millicent said as she got up and headed towards her bed. Everyone went back to what they were doing.

"do you think that this is going to work" Ginny asked sitting on Hermione's bed

"I don't know, lets hope" Hermione said

**DEFENSE OF DARK ARTS**

The next morning everyone headed to their defense of dark arts class. "welcome back everyone I hope that you had a pleasant summer" Remus said walking in "just like your other classes you will have assign seats so I recommend that you find your partner" Everyone went to their seats

"now what we are going to start with is a little review, so follow me" he said as the class got up and headed to the spare room that was right next door.

"now even though you did very well during the battle I didn't have time to watch everyone, but from what I seen you guys were doing a great job at disarming and blocking spells and curses. I also know that during your fifth year or your fourth year Lovegood, and Ms. Weasly that several of you were taught by no other than Harry Potter himself" Remus said looking at Harry. "now we are going to opened the wardrobe and the boggart will appear. Your job is to not be afraid of it. So everyone line up." One by one they faced their boggart and they turned it into something funny. Luna came face to face with a death eater that she had fought against in the battle he raised his wand at her "riddikulus " she shouted as it turned into a bush full of dirigible plums.

Pansy came face to face with clowns then she turned it into a rose bush.

Neville's boggart was Nagini as it came towards him he managed to turn it into his grandmother "well done Neville" she said as Neville smiled.

Ron as usual was faced with a giant spider "riddikulus" he said as it turned into butterfly.

Ginny had Carrow a deatheater coming towards her but she turned it into the sun,

Draco's was the dark mark, then he turned his into a dragon.

Harry's surprised a lot of people as an image of Voldermort came towards him, "Harry Potter the time has come the voice said. Harry wasn't afraid of the boggart as he shouted riddikulus and it turned into a stag.

Then came Hermione's turn as the boggart turned into Bellatrix Lestrange and it began to walk towards her. Hermione stood there as the boggart began to shout "filthy mud blood, liar" Hermione raised her wand but she couldn't take her eyes off of it as it continue to yell "rid..rid" then she passed out.

She woke up in the common room

"you alright" Draco asked

"yes I am fine, what happened" she asked

"well your boggart was my aunt and you passed out, Lupin said to eat some chocolate and you will be fine" he said handing her a piece of candy

"how did I get here" she asked

"I caught you as you fell, I carried you here" he said

"thanks but once again I missed class" she said

"only this one, our next one isn't for another hour" he said

"its actually not like me to ever do bad" she said

"I know I was surprised myself" he joked

"one of your fears was the dark mark" she asked

"yes it has been since I was forced to take it" he said

"the same with me, I have nightmares about that day" she said

"well you shouldn't anymore she's gone" he said as he sat his hand on hers and quickly pulled it away

"the same with the dark mark" she said

"how about I will try and let that go if you try and do the same" he said

"deal how about we go grab some chocolate cake before next class" she said

"deal" he smiled as they walked out of the room


	3. Chapter 3

**Muggle acivites**

Saturday morning and everyone were standing outside in a grassy area near the lake. "why do we have to be up this early" Ron said yawning

"that's what you get for being up all night" Pansy said giving him a angry look

"Dumbledore said that he had something planned for all the class levels he is starting with seventh years" Ginny said

"why couldn't he start with first years" Ron said

"well you could go back to bed and wait until he works with the first years but that's the date of Quidditch tryouts" Harry said

"fine" Ron said

"don't worry won won it's only Saturday" Lavender said

"and if you don't shut up Brown I will show you Saturday" Pansy said

"you cant Hermione said that we should all get along" Lavender said

"I might make an exception" Hermione said as everyone began to laugh" then Snape, Dumbledore and Lupin came walking towards them

"good morning everyone you are probably wondering why I have you up this early, well I have been doing some muggle reading and I found a couple of interesting activities that you could do to help promote house unity" Dumbledore said

"but without your wands" Snape said

"what" they all began to protest

"Professor Snape is right now all of your wands need to go into the bucket" Dumbledore said as they all walked one by one and put their wands into the yellow bucket

"now the first activity that you will be doing is sack racing, I want all of you to walk over to the sack and climbed into it, when my wand shoots into the air. I want you guys to head towards the finish line, whoever gets their first they will be reward points for their house" he said they all looked at each other. "this is not a joke" he said as they hurried over and began to climbed into the sack

"bloody hell I think the war really did change him" Ron said

"it did in deed Mr. Weasley but one thing I have always believed in was everyone getting along oh and by the way I am the only one who can use magic silent spells wont help" he said "now one, two, three" then red shots shot through the air as everyone began to hop in the sack.

Several of the students from Ginny's class had already fallen down. Millicent was the first one down from Harry's class as she fell into Justin, who didn't know what to grab onto so he grabbed onto the leg of Padma as she fell. Hannah was racing past Susan who ran right into the back of Daphne who stopped because she had to mess with her hair then Daphne went to move again and she fell into Parvati knocking her sideways then Hannah fell with them. Katie was ahead of Blasie but he tripped and she fell over him. Seamus accidently elbowed McLaggen in the ribs who was taller than Terry as he was elbowed by McLaggen in the eye as they both fell down. Dean who was looking back at them laughing as Seamus was coming towards him they bumped heads as they both fell down. Lavender was trying to keep up with Ron but he was busy trying to race Pansy and she wasn't paying attention as she tripped on a rock and fell into the lake. Pansy and Ron were neck to neck until Pansy tripped over a stick and fell right on top of Ron. Ginny was trailing right behind Neville who tried to jump over some plants but he fell into the dirt as Ginny lost her balance and fell as well. Harry was right behind Hermione who was right behind Draco one of Hagrids Hippogriffs was close by Draco seen it screamed and he fell backwards right into Hermione who fell into Harry. Luna was the sole survivor as she didn't look back and she kept moving forward until she crossed the finish line.

"well done Ms. Lovegood 20 points to Ravenclaw" as everyone began to clap, cheer, laugh and complain about the game.

"um get off my boyfriend" Lavender said who was all dripping wet from the lake

"yeah like I met to fall on him" Pansy said as she tried to get up but her leg got caught into the sack as she once again fell into Ron as they both fell into the lake.

Snape and Remus helped Ron out of the water as he helped Pansy, as they got dried off

"now the next task" Dumbledore said as they all looked at eachother

"another one" Blaise said

"of course" Dumbledore said

"but I am dirty already" Daphne said

"all the more to still participate" Dumbledore said giving her a wink

"now if you will follow me this is a game called tug of war" he said as they followed him to a nearby area their was a very long rope with a huge mud puddle in the middle

"now Remus Severus call the teams" Dumbledore said

"alright Potter, Weasley, Weasley, Parkinson, Granger, Longbottom, Lovegood, Malfoy, Bell, Thomas, Bones" Remus said "you will be on this side"

"Zabini, Finnigin, Bulstorde, Brown, Greengrass, Patil, Patil, Boot, Abbott,McLaggen, Finch," Snape said

"now I want everyone to grab onto the rope, and like last time on the count of three each side is going to try and pull the other side down one, two, three" he shouted. Each side began to tug and pull trying their best to pull the opposite side down. After a few minutes Harrys side dragged Blaise, Seamus and Millicent into the mud.  
"very good five points to each of you" Dumbledore said clapping his hand

"Hermione look" Pansy said as they looked to see Daphne was holding the rope while looking at her nails and Lavender was doing the same but was talking to Ron

"one, two, three" Pansy said as her and Hermione yank the rope pulling both Lavender and Daphne into the mud

"what the…" Ron said

"sorry it slipped" Pansy said

"professor…" Lavender called

"Ms. Brown you have to be more careful next time" Snape said as he waved his wand to clear the dirt off of both girls. Hermione and Pansy looked at eachother, they know that he seen it.

"now the final task of the day will be a scavengers hunt" Remus said

"what the hell" Draco said

"it's a hunt where everyone goes searching for something in a certain time limit" Luna said

"very good Ms. Lovegood" Dumbledore said "you and your partner will go searching for items on the list that we are going to give you, you cannot use your wands either." Lavender quickly grabbed Rons arm smiling

"however I have been told that you each have certain seating arraignments I am sorry Ms. Brown as much as you want to see Mr. Weasley that will have to wait until after the hunt, you will be paired with your usual partner." Snape said

"now find your partner, here is a list and meet in the great halls in an hour" Dumbledore said as everyone went together "go" he said as they all looked at one another. "the time starts now" he said as they began to walk away

"it's not fair" Lavender said crossing her arms over her chest

"get over it" Seamus said

"oh can poor won won survive one hour without seeing frizzy" Pansy said

"I think so, its just a game" Ron said as they were heading towards the castle

"I know where the water plants are" Neville said

"I know where I can get an copy of a fashion magazine" Luna said grabbing his hand as she began to drag him

"what does the list say" Harry asked

"um a golden snitch" she said smiling

"alright I have an idea where I can find some of these" Hermione said

"where are you going to get snake skin" Draco asked

"trust me" Hermione said grabbing his hand then she quickly let go

"you really like to win don't you" he asked

"um yeah" she said as she started to laugh

Dumbledore's office

"my bet is Granger and Malfoy" Snape said as Remus and Albus looked at him "what she don't like to be proven wrong, and well he doesn't either"

" Longbottom and Lovegood" Remus said

"Weasley and Parkinson" Albus said

"not Potter Weasley?" Snape asked looking surprised that he's not rooting for one of his favorite students

"they might win as well" Albus said as they began to watch the mirror of everyone

"your sneaking into Snapes office are you nuts?" Draco asked as he was looking both ways making sure no one was coming. She used silent spell to unlock his storage closet

"I have done it before" she said as she climbed a ladder

"when" he asked

"uh second year when I brewed poly juice potion" she said searching the jars

"poly juice potion second year" he said

"I was trying to find out more on who opened the Chamber of Secrets" she said

''very brave" he said

"I know" she said

"you do break the rules after all, poor smock they proabley didn't know what hit them, I didn't learn to brew it until sixth year" he said

"well considering it was Crabb and Goyle that Harry and Ron posed as, and I know about that two because they were the ones standing outside the room of requirements, as girls" she said trying to reach for a bottle

"wait Potter and Weasley played Crabb and Golye" he said trying to think back to that time "that's why they acted so funny" he said

"yep" she said then she began to lose her balance as she started to fall off the ladder but she was caught by Draco as he held her they looked at one another before she held up the jar "got it" she said as he sat her down

"you found out about Crabb and Goyle" he asked trying to change the mood

"uh yes but now we need a bag to put this in" she said

"it does say on the top to find a bag before we begin" he said

"oh well we will go to the common room and I will get mine" she said as they walked out of the closet

"alright Luna we have a magazine, the water plants, a pair of really cool glasses, what's next" Neville asked

"the list says something the color orange that's outside" she said

"I got it" Neville said grabbing her hand

"well Parkinson we have a quill, a picture of a family that is not ours, an interesting magazine"

"its Pansy remember, I told you back on the train" she said

"uh sorry I guess I forget sometimes" he said

"of course you will forget if you pulled your lips from Lavender for a change" she said

"she's my girlfriend" he said

"she might be but have you guys actually went on a proper date or just your relationship revolve around making out and shagging" she said

"oi how do you know about that" he said

"uh she sneaks into the dorm late at night ,not to mention she talks a lot and really loud why everyone else is trying to sleep" she said

"oh no I guess we haven't been on a proper date, thinks for the idea" he said

"you are so neieve on what I am saying" she said walking away leaving Ron stand their confused

An hour later

"we made it" Neville said walking into the great hall

"well lets see Mr. Longbottom" Remus said as he empty out his bag

"it seems that you found everything on the list" Snape said

"so did we" Hermione said walking in pulling on Draco's sleeve as Snape took their bag and searched it as well

"their seems to be a tie" Dumbledore said

"well done Granger not to many people are brave enough to look in my storage closet" Snape said as Draco looked at Hermione

"well it seems that Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger, Ms. Lovegood, and Mr. Longbottom are tied for first place and they are the winners. Twenty points to each of you" Dumbledore said

"where's Harry and Ginny" Hermione asked looking around

"last time I seen them they were heading towards the Quidditch field" Luna said

"that was when the game first started" Neville said Remus and Snap looked at each other and headed out of the great hall.

"well you are dismissed enjoy the rest of the weekend" Dumbledore said quickly

"Gin I think that we need to be getting back" Harry said trying to pull away from the kiss

"what time is it" she said

"five minutes after we were supposed to be back" he said as he kissed her again

"alright" she said as she kissed him one more time before they pulled apart he stuck his head out the door to make sure no one was coming he hurried up and walked out as he knocked on the door for Ginny to come they stepped out and she grabbed his hand as they began to walk towards the caslte

"Potter" a voice said as they turned around

Harry held up a snitch "we found it" he said shrugging his shoulders

"back to the castle" Snape said

"oh by the way you guys are in last place" Remus said

"all well" Ginny said smiling as they walked back to the castle hand in hand. A few minutes later they walked into the common room

"we won well actually we were tied with Hermione and Draco but we still won" Neville said walking up to Harry smiling

"that's good Neville" Harry said

"where's Ron" Ginny said looking around

"he's upstairs taking a shower getting ready for his date" Hermione said

"date" Ginny said

"with Lavender" Seamus said

"how can they go on a date Hogsmead isn't for another couple weeks" Harry said

"a candlelight dinner in the room of requirements" Pansy said as she got up and walked upstairs

"Ron never even took me on a date before" Hermione said looking surprised

"theirs a first time for everything" Draco said patting her on the shoulder

**I THOUGHT TO ADD A LITTLE BIT OF COMEDY...**


	4. Chapter 4

A few weeks later Hermione was walking back from the library when Dean came walking up "hey Hermione" he called as she turned around

"hello Dean" she said

"the trip to Hogsmead is coming up tomorrow I was wondering if you are interested in going with me" he said

"oh uh yeah sure" she said

"I promise I am will behave myself" he said

"you are not McLaggen" she said as they began to walk together

"definitely not I know how to treat a beautiful girl," he said making her blush

"that's good I know you were looking for your biological father, did you ever find him" she asked

"yes after the war Kingsley did some searching and well he was murdered a year after I was born when he had left me and my mother" Dean said

"I am sorry" she said

"it's fine, I never knew him. It turns out I am actually half-blood my mother is a muggle and he was a wizard Roger Thomas, when Voldemort was on the rise they tried to recruit him but he refused. So after I was born he left trying to protect us. It turns out two days before he killed Harry's parents they found him and killed him for running. He never gave us up, it wasn't until before I started Hogwarts that my mother told me that my real father was a wizard, it also turned out that he knew that I would go to Hogwarts someday and had left me his vault. I didn't get it until I was 17 but with the war I just finally got it, he left me enough money in a smaller vault until I was old enough" he said

"sounds just like what Harry's parents did, over the summer he found out he had inherited his family vault as well as a house that his mother and father lived in before they went into hiding. He still is not able to go visit it yet" she said

"wow it's crazy how things happened" he said

"I know" she said as they walked into the common room everyone was doing different things.

"ah uh Ron I finally beat you at your own game" Pansy said

"your lucky no one ever beats me at wizarding chess" Ron said

"won won can we find something to do" Lavender said

"uh in a few minutes Lav i have to beat her at least once" Ron said clearing the chess board she got up and stomped away. Ron looked as she walked

"she will be fine Ron" Pansy said

"yeah now Pansy it's time for me to beat you" he said

"lets see you try" she said as they began to play

Alright well I am going to try and do some homework" Dean said as he walked towards an empty table and started to lay his books out

"what's going on with you two" Ginny asked who was sitting next to Harry why he was reading the paper

"oh nothing" Hermione smiled

"it's not nothing" Luna said getting up from off the floor see was sitting beside Neville as he was trying to identify different plants

"hey Granger Hogsmead is coming up" McLaggen said Dean looked up and smiled at Hermione

"uh sorry Cormac I am going with someone" she said

"oh" he said "maybe next time" he walked away

"I knew it your going with Dean aren't you" Ginny said out loud as everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her

"yes" Hermione smiled back at Dean "now you can all go back to what you are doing" she said as everyone turned back around

"I hope that's not weird for you" Hermione said to Ginny

"oh of course not my heart always belonged to Harry" she said smiling as she looked up at him. He looked away from the paper smiled and sat it down

"Deans a good guy, he will treat you well. Right Dean" he shouted

"you know I will Harry, besides I still owe you one for saving my life" Dean said

"good man" Harry said

"uh Luna" Neville said

"Neville if you are trying to ask me to Hogsmead, Seamus beat you to it" Luna said

"oh" Neville said "I was actually going to ask you to help with these plants" Neville said trying to get out of that situation

"oh of course" Luna said smiling

"smooth move" Draco said to Neville

"Neville will you go with me to Hogsmead" Pansy asked

"oh yeah sure" he said smiling

"Pans I thought we were going together" Draco said

"I will go with you" Katie said

"we always go together" Pansy said

"fine Katie I will be glad to go with you" Draco said

"great" Katie said

"what's going on" Lavender asked coming down the stairs

"well I will explain it to you slowly so you can understand I am going to Hogsmead with Neville, Katie is going with Draco, Seamus is going with Lavender and Hermione is going with Dean" Pansy said

"oh you and Longbottom are a good choice, Seamus well you like to blow stuff up and she sees invisible things maybe you will blow up something invisible" Lavender said

"you cant blow up something that isn't there" Hermione said

"you know what I mean" Lavender said

"you would be surprised what's out there" Luna said

"whatever Looney, Dean is a right choice for you Hermione, at least we finally know you are over won won" she said

"first of all you need to get it through your bushy hair that I have no interest in Ronald what so ever since we are suppose to be friends. Are you that insecure to think that I would still be hanging all over him, I also thought he has better taste in girls and obviously he don't. So like I told you before get over yourself" Hermione said

"I am and don't worry Dean if you want to get any further with anyone you might as well forget her because you wont get that far with her" Lavender said

"just so you know I am not like that" Dean said looking at Hermione "I could care less"

"speaking from the girl that has practically made out with the whole entire Gryffindor common room" Katie said

"your just jealous because people actually like me" Lavender said

"like you ha all your known for is a good shagg" Pansy cut in

"your one to speak your just jealous as well because no one likes you either" Lavender said

"Lavender stop" Parvati said

"don't talk to me either your suppose to be my friend but you are siding with these people." Lavender said

"yes because they are not full of themselves" Padma said

"besides we are all sick and tired of hearing what you do at night, no one cares" Millicent said

"you are all just jealous," she said

"yeah of a moron like you" Daphne said

"you can at least be a little more quieter when you come into the room at night" Hannah said

"it really does get annoying" Susan said

"you guys are all just jealous that I am actually doing more than school work" Lavender said

"yeah we all just want to be like you" Pansy said

"you do besides Ginny because it's her brother you guys all want Ron, you cant have Harry so your all angry because I have Ron and you don't" Lavender said

"um if you open your eyes for one second, you would see that I have Blaise" Daphne said

"besides there are other guys in this room not all of us want him" Katie said

"well prove that you don't" Lavender said

"now this is ridicules they don't have to prove anything to you, Ron I am completely upset that you are letting that little tramp talk to your friends like that. It's also wrong that you were not even broken up with Hermione for a day before you started seeing that annoying frizzy hair bimbo" Ginny said

"oh go suck face with your boyfriend some more, your brother don't have to answer to you, he's old enough to make his own decisions, you moved on pretty quick from Dean to Harry that just makes you a tramp too" Lavender said she said the wrong words as she was slapped across the face by Ginny

"do not hit her, Lavender is right you did the same thing and you are no different, neither is Hermione, how long did she know Victor Krum before she started snogging him" Ron shouted but he didn't have to say no more as he didn't see Hermiones fist come towards his mouth

"Ronald Weasley how dare you say that, you use to be my best friend, but I don't know who you are anymore" she said as she ran out of the common room

"Ron it's time you made a choice we have came along way to ruin our friendship" Harry said Ron nodded

"lets go Lavender" he said grabbing her hand everyone was left speechless not knowing what to say. Everyone went back doing what they were before the argument broke out

"I am sorry Harry" Ginny said hugging him

"it's not your fault, Ron is just being a git" Harry said

"he will get over it soon, I hope" Ginny said

"he will when he realizes he had no friends" Harry said

"where's Hermione" Ginny asked looking around

"she ran out after punching Ron" Pansy said taking a seat on the couch across from him "she is right though, his whole attitude has changed since we stepped off the train"

"it just hurts her that he said that in front of everyone, and she feels bad about punching him" Ginny said

"she was just upset, it will blow over soon" Harry said

"so much for the rules about no violence" Luna said taking a seat

"sometimes you cant help yourself" Seamus said

"you have to admit Lavender did deserve it to" Millicent said

"I think it was more her than Ron" Neville said

"agree" several people said

"well now what about the rule that Hermione had made" Parvati said

"don't worry the rule will still apply" Blaise said walking over to the couch "it was a spur of the moment thing" then he walked away

"that's good to know" Luna said

"maybe someone should go check on her" Hannah said

"don't worry Thomas took care of that" Draco said rolling his eyes as he began to scribble across his paper angrily

Hermione was sitting by her favorite spot under the tree by the black lake crying. Ron attitude has changed how could he be so inconsiderate of other people's feelings. She felt really bad for punching him Ron her best friend the boy she met on the Hogwarts express when she was about to start school for the first time. The one that made fun of her for being smart that helped her when the troll was in the bathroom, they became friends afterwards. The one she liked for the longest time, the one she cried over during fourth year because he didn't ask her to the Yule Ball so she went with Victor Krum instead. Ron was always right by her side along with Harry for the longest time it was just the three of them and they went through everything together. She cried when he left her and Harry while they were on the run, she thought she was falling in love with him, Then came the battle when they kissed for the first time in the Chamber of Secrets they became a couple shortly after everything was over. Everything was great but during that time, something changed they changed she wanted him to move on and be happy, but not Lavender Brown of all people. It wasn't jealousy at all it's the fact that she knows that he could do better, someone that will not use him as a trophy, that is truthful and honest with him, it should be someone that she knows will take care of him and still be friends with her, Lavender is not that person for him. "maybe he will learn soon" she said to herself

"you okay" Dean asked as she looked up and wiped the tears away

"oh I am fine, just thinking about everything" she said

"you are his friend and that was wrong for him to do that to you" he said taking off his jacket and slipped it on her shoulder

"thanks but I was wrong to do that to him" she said

"maybe but Lavender deserved it" he said

"she has been pushing everyone to their limit" Hermione said

"yes she has indeed" he said

"what do you think about everything" she asked

"I think that you and Ron will forgive each other one day, you two have been through hell in back to end a friendship just like that" he said

"yes hopefully that one day is sooner" she said smiling

"theirs a smile" he said "now how about we go back, I am tired and I am going to get some sleep for tomorrow" he said offering out his hand as she took it and he help lift her up "so that you know what Lavender said"

"I don't pay attention to anything that she says" Hermione said as they began to walk back into the castle. A few minutes later they walked back into the common room as Ginny, Luna and Pansy came up to hug her as everyone greeted and began to scatter to get ready for the trip to Hogsmead

"uh Harry so you know I have no hard feelings against you, it's the past I am glad that Ginny found someone who makes her happy" Dean said offering out his hand

"well thank you, and well I have nothing against you either" Harry said shaking his hand

"well I am going upstairs" Dean said as Hermione handed him his jacket

"thank you" she said

"no problem, thank you for accepting the invention for tomorrow" Dean said kissing her on the hand as he headed up stairs

"come on Gin I will walk you back to your house" Harry said "and give more of your friends a bloody autograph" he said as she smacked him on the shoulder

"Luna do you need me to walk with you" Seamus said

"if you would like" Luna said holding out her hand as they followed Ginny and Harry out the door

"Neville do you want to play a game of chest" Pansy asked

"uh I was going to study these plants some more" Neville said

"well can I study with you" she asked

"uh sure" he said as she sat next to him

"well Draco how are you doing on the assignment for McGongalls class" Hermione asked taking a seat next to him

"I don't need help" he said getting up "Katie would you like to go for a walk, maybe we can find a spot in the castle" he said looking at Hermione

"uh sure" Katie said as she grabbed Draco's hand and they walked out of the portrait hole

"did I say something wrong" Hermione said walking over to where Pansy and Neville were

"I don't think it's that" Pansy said "but if you want me to do your hair tomorrow I will be glad to" she said

"oh yes of course" Hermione said "can I join you guys"

"sure" Neville said as him and Pansy made room for Hermione on the floor as she looked around the room to see that no one was their besides those three

"this is a gilly weed" Neville began to explain

"you like her don't you" Pansy asked as Neville dropped the plant

"who" he asked looking at Hermione

"Luna" Hermione said

"how, what.. I don't know what your talking about" Neville said

"oh don't fool me" Pansy said

"fine I do" Neville said

"why don't you tell her how you feel" Hermione said

"well she's seems interested in Seamus, so I don't want to ruin anything, but you guys cant say anything" he said

"don't worry I promise I wont" Pansy said

"Neville you know your one of my friends" Hermione said

"can we go back to the plants now" Neville asked trying to change the subject

"sure" they said as Neville began to talk about the plants in front of them. A little while later Harry and Seamus came in laughing and joking about something, Draco came in holding hands with Katie who seemed to be all smiles

"goodnight Pans, Seamus, Harry, Neville and Katie" he said ignoring Hermione as he headed up stairs. Katie seen the look on Hermione's and Pansy's face and knowing what both were capable of she hurried up stairs without saying goodnight to anyone. Seamus and Harry just shrugged their shoulders as they went to join the other three. Then a few minutes later Ron and Lavender came walking in holding hands

"uh I seen enough of this" Seamus said as he walked upstairs

"wow they all seemed to have problems with us" Lavender said

"no mostly it's you" Pansy said getting up

"Ron" Hermione said but he just walked by her

"your not my friend, and well like you said earlier, you don't know me at all" he said walking away

"Ron don't be like that" Harry said

"you told me to make a choice, so much for being friends" Ron said as he kissed Lavender on the steps and began to walk towards the boys dorm. Lavender stuck her tongue out at all of them before running up the stairs

"you better put the protection spell up like you have done since the first night" Pansy called up the stairs

"I didn't mean it Harry" Hermione said

"he's just being a git" Harry said hugging her

"well I am going to sleep" Hermione said

"I am going to check on Lavender" Pansy said smiling

"goodnight guys" Hermione said walking up the stairs as Pansy waved

"I thought us men had problems" Neville said

"I have a feeling it's only the beginning" Harry said patting him on the shoulder as he walked upstairs


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning everyone woke up and began getting ready for their trip to Hogsmead. Lavender was the first one up and gone as she didn't want to face her dorm mates.

"I think that you should straighten your hair" Parvati said messing with Hermione's hair

"put it up in a hair tie" Susan said

"I have an idea" Pansy said

"alright now your dress" Ginny said

"dress I am not wearing a dress" Hermione said

"it will be too cold" Hannah said

"how about I just wear a nice pair of jeans and a dress shirt" Hermione said

"fine but by the end of this year you will be wearing a dress" Ginny said

"lets get you ready" Pansy said

Dean was waiting downstairs for Hermione her hair was straight and had a hair tie that pulled it to the side

"sorry I am not all dressed up" she said

"its' not a problem, you look beautiful anyways" Dean said offering out his arm for her to take as they walked down the hall to the outside. Everyone was gathered together waiting for the carriage, Ron and Lavender were left standing by themselves.

"I am going to see Fred and George" Ginny said

"it will be great to see them again" Harry said

"yeah I haven't seen them for a while" Hermione said

"you want to go their first" Dean asked

"I have never been" Pansy said

"oh it's a great shop" Neville said

"yes they even have a doll of that toad face Umbridge" Seamus said

"from what I here they don't sell very well" Luna said

"Fred and George keep it their as a memory of the time they ran away from school" Ginny said

"classic" Seamus said

"well they also have a picture of Sirius mother from his childhood home sitting in the window to keep thieves away" Harry said

"Remus and Tonks finally got it down" Hermione asked

"yes it seemed that Dumbledore figured it out" Ginny said laughing

"can we go with you guys" Katie asked

"oh sure" Hermione said as they all climbed into a carriage

"we don't want to interrupt your alone time" Draco said

"there's plenty of time for that" Hermione said as the carriage began to move, a few minutes later they arrived and Draco caught Hermione as she almost fell. They walked towards Weaslsys joke shop and walked in.

"hello guys" Fred and George said at the same time

"hi" Ginny said giving them a hug

"can we get you anything love potion, our famous taffy" they said at the same time

"we are just looking" Harry said

"Hermione we heard that you and Ron broke up" Fred said

"well he's a git" George said

"we also heard that you gave him a smack" Fred said

"which he deserves" George said

"we also heard that our little sister gave a good one to that little moron he's dating" Fred said  
"word gets around fast" Hermione said

"it sure does" they said at the same time

"well you can use love potion" George said

"it will even be free" Fred said

"I don't need it" Ginny said

"of course not you have Harry Potter" George said

"he seems to be taking care of you well" Fred said

"yes he is" Ginny said hugging him, Harry seen her brothers stare at him, even though he gets along well with all the Weasleys he just felt uncomfortable that he was hugging their sister in front of them

"why would someone want to buy love potion" Katie said

"to use it on someone they desire the most" George said

"Lavender Brown buys a lot of it" Fred said

"ah ha I knew that he wasn't likening her by himself" Pansy said as they all looked at her

"so she is using it on Ron" Hermione said

"you think that Ron got rid of her once that he would go back to her again, he has better taste in that" Fred said

"he wont believe it" Harry said

"he will have to learn the hard way" Luna said she tried to move out of the aisle but ran into Neville as he knocked a shelf full of fireworks down.

"oh sorry" he said

"don't worry about it" George said waving his wand as everything went back into place.

"well help yourself, look around Harry, Hermione remember you don't pay a thing, well your friends can too" Fred said as he and George walked away

"everyone went to look around and a few minutes later Lavender and Ron walked in the others said goodbye to Fred and George as they headed outside

"you two are really in love" Pansy laughed as they walked away

"that was interesting" Ginny said

"your brothers are nice" Pansy said

"it is a nice store" Katie said

"how come they tell you not to pay for anything" Dean asked

"oh well Mione and I have been spending parts of our summer with them since like our second or third year then we would all go back to school together" Harry said

"it was Harrys second year, I remember talking about you before you arrived" Ginny said

"my third year" Hermione said

"they have been part of the family ever since" Ginny said looking at Harry then Hermione

"plus I gave them the money to start the shop" Harry said

"that was nice of you" Luna said

"well it was from the tri-wizard championship, I didn't feel right about taking it because of everything that happened with Cedric and I didn't need it. I also knew that Fred and George have been creating their own stuff so I gave it to them" he  
said

"you really are a good friend" Luna said as she caught him off guard to hug him

"thanks Luna" he said hugging her back as he looked at Ginny worried that she was going to say something

"don't worry, I trust you with Luna" Ginny said smiling

"you know your one person that you could never be mad at" Pansy said

"oh think you I think" Luna said

"its true even though I cant find the nargals" Katie said

"oh you have to really be looking" she said as they nodded

"how about the three broomsticks" Neville said as everyone seemed to agree

"how about something romantic" Draco said catching Katie off guard as he dragged her towards a different direction.

"well should we go in" Dean asked holding the door open "Hermione" he said

"oh I am sorry" she said looking in the direction that Draco and Katie were walking in

"this is fun" Luna said taking a seat across from Neville

"well what to talk about" Seamus said

"um how about Quidditch" Neville said

"uh no we heard enough over about that on the train to Hogwarts" Hermione said

"well Luna you were good at doing commentary" Neville said

"thank you" Luna said smiling at him

"good gosh Harry can you and Ginny go someplace else" Hermione said as they pulled apart

"sorry" Harry said

"you guys act like you never see eachother" Pansy said

"well we were separated for a long period of time" Ginny said

"not to mention we spent the summer fighting" Harry said

"well if I am not mistaking since everyone is here I am pretty sure that our housing quarters are empty" Pansy said

"not if Ron and Lavender made it their first" Seamus said

"bye guys" Harry said grabbing Ginnys hand

"isn't love a wonderful thing" Luna said

"for some people" Hermione said

"do you believe in love Neville?" Luna asked he dropped the cookie that he was eating and spilled his pumpkin juice

"uh my parents were in love" he said "I guess I believe in it too"

"that's good" she said

"does anyone else feel out of place here" Hermione said looking around

"it seems weird to be here like we don't belong anymore" Pansy said

"I know what you mean it's their time now" Dean said as a younger generation of students were in the area

"it makes sense for you to be here Luna because this is your seventh year, but for us ours was suppose to be last year, but we never got that chance to come here because of everything that was going on" Neville said

"lets leave here and just go for a walk" Dean said

"sounds good" Hermione said as they got up and headed towards the exit,

Monday morning came and no one was still talking to Ron and Lavender, Draco was still giving Hermione the cold shoulder. "what is his problem" Hermione said as her and Pansy were walking down the hallway and Draco was busy talking to Katie and Seamus

"I don't know" Pansy said as her and Hermione walked into the classroom, only to find that no one was in their assigned seats but Harry and Ginny, Daphne, Blaise and Terry Boot and Hannah Abbott.

"I think that everyone is mad at eachother" Hermione said Dean was motioning for Hermione to join him, Neville was sitting by himself while staring at head of Seamus and Luna who were laughing and talking. Harry and Ginny were sitting annoyed with Lavender and Ron who were in front of them making out. Draco said something that made Katie laugh. Blasie and Daphne were in a real deep conversation. Parvati was sitting with her arms crossed watching Padma talk to McLaggen. Millicent was not taking her eyes off of Justin and Susan and she was giving them a dirty look. Pansy walked over to where Neville was and took a seat while Hermione did the same with Dean.

"assigned seats" Snape said coming in as no one moved "now" he said as they all jumped up and began to sit where they were suppose to

"now read pages 205-206 and make the sleeping drought" he said "begin" then he stepped out of the room

"I will go get the stuff" Hermione said standing up

"whatever Granger" Draco said Hermione got up grabbed the stuff and sat it on the table

"here you go Malfoy" she said as she began to read

"Ron are you going to help or what?" Pansy asked

"I will talk to you only for class Parkinson" he said as he got up and grabbed the stuff and sat it down on the table

"thanks Weasley" she said

"Lavender, Lavender" Seamus said but she was to busy watching Ron "fine" he said as he took a few beans and tossed it into her cauldron as it blew up in front of her and got her face and the tips of her hair dirty, as her hair became more messier then it was, everyone else began to laugh

"Seamus how could you" she shouted

"you weren't paying attention" he said

"don't do that again" Ron said

"what are you going to do Weasley" Seamus asked

"if you asked me, she deserved it" Pansy said moving her hair out of her face

"well how about if I do this" Lavender said pouring water inside Pansys cauldron "how do you like that" she asked

"how would you like to get slapped harder than what Ginny did" Pansy said as Lavender backed away at the same time Snape walked in.

"Brown stay at your own station" Snape said as everyone went back to work

"it's just the beginning" Ginny said to Harry silently as he nodded

The following Saturday, Dumbledore had everyone up early again as they met him in a spare class room. The room was transferred into a kitchen that had several tabletops and ovens.

"I thought of this activity recently since you guys will be going on your own to wherever the road leads you. You can chose whomever you want as a partner you guys will be making different types of dishes, find your partner and go to a station and begin to work." Dumbledore said. Everyone decided to pair with someone different, except for Ron and Lavender. Harry had teamed up with Dean, as Luna and Ginny worked together, and Pansy and Hermione. Draco chose to work with Neville, as Seamus and Katie worked together. Millicent and Daphne, Blasie and McLaggen. Parvati and Pada talking to Susan and Hannah about their time at home cooking, while Justin and Terry listened.

"won won stay out of the batter" Lavender said

"I am sorry it's a force of habit" he said

"aint that the truth" Ginny said

"what do you mean by that" Ron asked

"all you want to do is eat, you are the same way at home" Ginny said

"whatever" Ron said turning around

"boy Neville all these woman do is complain" Draco said

"that and confuse you" Neville said watching Luna lean over the counter talking to Seamus

"Harry I didn't know you knew how to cook" Dean said

"its something I learned to do growing up" Harry said trying not to bring up his horrible time at the Dursleys when he had to cook all the time.

"Hermione slow down we are not in a competition," Pansy said

"oh sorry just a force of habit" Hermione said

"Ms. know it all always have to challenge someone" Lavender said

"you are a challenge" Pansy said

"haha" Lavender said turning around to finish her dish

"I swear that girl" Pansy sad

"don't let it get to you" Hermione said as everyone began to cook. An hour later, Luna was skipping and she slid on some butter that was on the floor as she ran into McLaggen and he was carrying a tray full of cupcakes as he fell the cupcakes went flying into the air. Ron had managed to duck and it hit Lavender, who was holding cake batter she let the batter slip and if fell on the floor. Daphne was walking and she went sliding across the floor as Neville tripped over her. He grabbed onto Draco's robes as he spilled flour everywhere. Everyone began to laugh.

"my dress robes" Daphne complained as Blaise helped her up

"your clothes my hair" Lavender said but she couldn't say anymore as she turned around and was hit in the face by a pie.

"now it's your face" Pansy said

"oh I will show you" Lavender said picking up a piece of bread and tossing it at Pansy who ducked but it hit Ginny in the head instead. Lavender hid behind Ron

"Lavender…" Ginny said as she picked up a beater and began to chase her around the room until Lavender fell but Harry was holding Ginny back. Pansy walked up to Lavender and broke an egg over her head. Lavender grabbed Pansy by the leg and pulled her down.

"hey stop" Hermione said but she slid and fell into the mess, Katie offered out her hand but Hermione pulled her down with her. Then the guys stepped back as they all began to battle one another with food.

"uh should we just.." Neville said

"leave them there" Draco said

"they will figure it out" Harry said as all the guys looked at eachother and walked out of the room, they started to walk down the hallway when Dumbledore came walking up

"gentleman how is everything going" he asked

"uh well" Neville said

"I take that as I should find out for myself," Dumbledore said as he began to head towards the room he walked in and seen that Millicent had Susan in a headlock, Daphne and Parvati were throwing rolls at each other. Padma was trying to defend herself from Ginny who was tossing cake at her. Hermione and Katie were fighting with flour. Luna and Hannah were trying to clean up the mess and Pansy was trying to choke Lavender. "ladies" Dumbledore said as they all looked up. "you are not showing a good example of unity, now I want you all to clean up this mess and head to your houses, Ms. Lovegood, Ms. Weasely you head to the same house as the others" he said

"are we in trouble" Luna asked

"well I haven't decided yet but since you both cant seemed to stay away from Ms. Granger's house you two will be moving in their as well." He said as he nodded and left

"I am going to tell Harry" Ginny said as her and Luna left

"Hermione I didn't do anything to you" Katie sad wiping off her robes

"I am sorry" Hermione said

"me too" Katie said as they walked out of the room

"that was fun" Pansy said walking behind them as everyone else left leaving Lavender in the room by herself with a mess that still needed to be clean.

"where's Lav" Ron asked Pansy as they walked into the room

"you only want to talk to me to ask about your girlfriend, I am not answering" Pansy said walking up stairs. A little while later everyone had went to do different things and Hermione took a seat beside Draco who was reading a book

"hey" she said

"hi" he said not looking up

"Ma…Draco is something wrong?" she asked then Dean came and sat down beside her

"no of course not" he said slamming his book shut and got up and walked away

"hey Hermione I was wondering if well we knew each other for a long time and I was seeing if you would be my girlfriend" he asked

"um yes of course" she said

"oh great I am going to write a letter to my mum" he said kissing her on the cheek before getting up

"Hermione you and Dean" Padma said sitting beside her

"yes as of a few moments ago" Hermione said

"great" Pansy said sitting down then Ginny and Harry came in

"Hermione's got some good news" Parvati said

"yes her and Dean are an item" Pansy said tapping her on the shoulder as Ginny came up to congratulate her as they began to talk

Draco was sitting in his favorite spot looking down at a letter in his hand his father had written him telling him how proud he was of him and how not to let his mistakes affect him and their still is good in everyone. The only thing was Draco never wrote him back he was still angry with him for putting him through everything he had to suffer for his father's mistakes. His mother how ever had written him several times telling how lonely she was at their new house. They had decided to move out of Malfoy Manor because of everything that had happened there. He always wrote her back telling her about a girl he had like and how everything had changed so much.

"hello" Katie said sitting next to him

"hi" Draco said

"I came here because I was bored and well to avoid all the excitement in the common room" she said

"what excitement" he asked

"oh Dean and Hermione the new couple" Katie said

"hmm" Draco said

"I know but what do you want to talk about?" she asked

"anything besides them" he said

"I agree" she said then they began to talk

**WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT THE RELATIONSHIP PAIRING? WHAT ABOUT SNAPES NEW ATTITUDE.**


	6. Chapter 6

**TIME FOR MORE CHANGES**

It was finally October the leaves had fallen Draco watched from the window as everyone were having fun as they stomped through the leaves. Pansy was getting her shots at Lavender by throwing leaves on her. Later that evening everyone was sitting around the room by the fire telling stories and drinking hot chocolate. Harry and Ginny were playing a game of shards with Neville, Luna, Millicent, Justin, Seamus, Katie and even Blaise and Daphne, everyone else was just watching. Ron was by the fireplace next to Lavender. "I love you won won" she said really loud as she kissed him. Hermione and Dean were cuddling on the corner of the couch. Draco looked rolled his eyes then he seen that three people had left the common room. He walked out the door and began to walk down the hallway when he heard someone crying. He walked over to the crying girl and put his jacket around her.

"Pans" he said sitting down next to her as she quickly wiped the tears away

"I am fine" she said

"no your not you were crying over Weasley aren't you" he said

"I didn't want to like him I really didn't, but something about him the day that we were all stuck on the train changed that" she said

"and you have been trying to pretend you don't, that's why you are so angry at those two" he said

"I always thought that I hated him, but I don't think I ever did I just pretended. I tried to give him hints but he never caught on" she said

"well he's nuts for dating her anyways and he don't know what he's missing from not catching on" he said as she hugged him. This scene brought back memories from a few years ago when he was walking down the hallway and he heard someone crying. He went to walk closer when he heard two voices, he peaked around the corner to see Hermione crying and Harry comforting her. He first thought that those two were a couple then she mentioned Dean and Ginny and Ron and Lavender appeared and that's when he knew she was crying over Weasley of all people, Now Pansy was crying over him.

"I know that you like her to" Pansy said

"who" he asked

"Hermione, that's why you are ignoring her is because she's with Dean" Pansy said

"I don't know what your talking about" he said

"you do know what I am talking about, you like her" Pansy said

"fine since you told me, yes but I don't think she likes me like that" he said

"you never know, we did underestimate her a lot throughout the years and it turned out that she is a great person after all" Pansy said

"that's what I see" he said "now why don't we go back" he said standing up

"did anyone else see me leave?" she asked

"uh no, but we are not the only ones" he said as he whispered something into her ear

"I knew it" Pansy said

"yes lets just keep it that way" he said as they walked back to the common room

The next morning everyone was having breakfast in the Great Hall when Dumbledore made an announcement. "now on October 31, Hogwarts will be hosting a costume ball to promote house unity it will be until 10 o clock p.m for years 1st-4th and from years 5th-7th it will be until midnight. Now all of you have a great day" he said as he stepped down from the podium

"we have to go dress shopping" Parvati said

"I agree and I will help with hair" Pansy said

"Ginny why are you so happy" Padma asked

"Hermione gets to wear a dress" she said clapping her hands together

"uh fine" Hermione said then she went back to reading her book

"how about we go Saturday" Luna said

Before they knew it the time for the ball had approached and everyone was getting ready for the dance. " I cant believe its here already" Ginny said

"I know but isn't it exciting to go to a dance we haven't had one since the Yule Ball" Pansy said doing her hair

"I know and this time I get to go with Harry" Ginny said smiling

"so you guys made up after your little arguments" Pansy asked

"yes I was trying to get him to go visit his parents old house but he said he wasn't ready and the argument went from there. I just want him to see it he allowed me mum and Hermione go see and its' a beautiful house and there are pictures of his parents and their friends, but I think it's because of the memories and that's why he really don't want to see it yet." Ginny said

"hopefully he does soon, you two aren't the only ones Ron and Lavender has been having their spats" Pansy said

"I know it does get really annoying she makes everything about herself, he is starting to realize how she is" Ginny said

"well maybe it's better sooner than later" Pansy said

"or maybe someone is better for him than she is" Ginny said making Pansy drop her wand

"yeah" Pansy said

"I know you like him, Hermione, Luna and I have been talking about it we see the way you look at him" Ginny said

"um what does Hermione think" Pansy said

"I think that you're a better choice than she is and I actually like you." Hermione said stepping out of the dressing room, she had decided to go with an old fashion dress from the 1700's that went directly to the floor it was a red dress with black lace, her hair had curls throughout it.

oh well it's good to know but he don't see me that way" she said

"just give him some time, and besides the love potion is wearing off" Ginny said

"how do you know" Pansy asked walking behind the wall and began to get dressed

"well he's starting to act like his old self again and not to mention Fred and George has been switching the potion to help bring him out of the love trance" Ginny said

"I cant believe she had to stoop that low" Pansy said calling from the dress room she stepped out wearing a black Victorian style dress her hair was put up into a bun with a few strands hanging down

"I still maintain that she used it in the past" Hermione said

"I agree" Ginny said as she stepped behind the changing station

"wow Hermione you look beautiful, and so do you" Luna said walking in, her hair was natural curly and she had it down to the side, her dress was a yellow dress that had a resemble of Bell from Beauty and the Beast.

Then Ginny stepped out her hair was down and the dress that she was wearing was an ivory color dress that resembled Juliet. She also had the headband on her head

"wow I would say we all look good" Pansy said as they looked into the mirror

"I say we now join them, the guys are waiting by the stairs near great hall and we are the last to leave" Ginny said

"alright lets go" Pansy said as they walked out the door,. Harry was the first one at the bottom the stairs as he just stood there staring at Ginny

beautiful" he said as he held out his arm for her to take. Luna was the next one down as Neville kept staring at her but Seamus was the one that escorted her in front of the doors of the great hall. Pansy followed after her and Ron was standing nearby much to Lavender's dismay he couldn't take his eyes off of her, then Neville told her how pretty she was but his focus was on the blonde that was lined up in front of them. Dumbledore had insisted that the seventh years come in last and everyone was in line waiting to enter.

"look it's Hermione" Parvati said

"she's beautiful" Padma said as everyone looked up the stairs, like Hermione did during their fourth year when she made an impression on everyone she did the same thing again as she came walking down the stairs and Dean kissed her on the cheek and they began to wait

"wow" Dean said making Hermione blush

"thank you" she said smiling then the doors opened as Dumbledore began to speak

"now our seventh years as they dance" he said they went walking in and the guys face the girls as they began to dance an old fashion dance that they were taught by McGonagall then they had to switch partners in the middle of the dance

"uh Pansy you look nice" Ron said

"you don't look bad yourself" she said they switched again then Draco and Hermione ended up together

"its' just one dance Granger dance" he said as they took eachothers hand and began to dance until it was time to switch again

"uh Hermione" Ron began to say

"now is not the time" she said then they switched back to their partners to end the dance. The song ended and everyone clapped as music started playing and everyone else began to dance.

"I think your right Gin it's time for me to officially move on and be happy, my parents would want me to be so would Sirius, so over Christmas break would you come with me to see the house" he asked

"you know I will" she said as she hugged him

"well won won are you having fun" Lavender asked

"you know I never realized how much I hated that nick name Ron is what I prefer" he said

"you hated it, what seems to be the problem with you lately" she asked

"I don't know, maybe I am just tired, maybe I miss my friends" he said

"they want you to leave me" she said

"they want what's best for me" he said as the song ended

"now I want everyone to dance with someone that's not from their own house or that they didn't come with" Dumbledore said Hermione went to dance with Draco, as Neville found Luna, Ginny found Terry, Harry asked Hannah for a dance and Pansy was standing by herself until Ron came up

"can I have this dance" he asked

She smiled and took his hand "for about how long until Lavender hexes me" she said as they looked at her to see her standing by herself.

"she will be fine" he said

"Draco what's the matter you seemed distant and you haven't talked to me" Hermione asked

"I don't know I have a lot of stuff going on" he said

"I understand" she said but he cut her off

"obviously you don't due to the fact that your so wrapped up in your little world with Thomas" he said as he left her in the middle of the floor until Seamus came up to dance

"you will be fine" he said as she nodded "look on the bright side Lav and Ron seemed like they are about to have another argument" he said as they looked over at Lavender who sat and watched Pansy and Ron dance around the floor together not paying attention that she is there.

"why don't you tell her how you feel" Hermione said

"you can tell cant you?" he asked as she nodded "like she will listen to me she is obsessed with Ron" he said looking down

"I have a feeling not to much longer" she said

"are you having fun Neville" Luna asked

"of course I am" he said smiling at her

"I like the outfit" she said

"not as much as I like you I am sorry your outfit, dress." He said shutting up he didn't want to embarrasses himself anymore than he already had

"I like you too Neville that's the reason why I went out with Seamus was to get to you" she sad

"uh you did you do" he said

"of course silly" she said as she took him into a hug, then she surprised him as she grabbed his tie and pulled down as she kissed him, as a few of their friends clapped including Seamus who just whistled. Neville's face was red as he stood their looking at her. "its okay Neville you see the nargels too" she said as she grabbed his hand and lead him to the punch table.

"finally" Pansy said smiling

"you knew they liked each other" Ron asked

"yes" she said

"hmm" he said

"your girlfriend is getting angry" Pansy said

"I am getting tired of her to" he said

"well love potion don't last forever" she said

"what do you mean" he asked

"uh fine I cant lie to you Lavender's been using love potion, and as of recently well your brothers have been switching it so it can wear off" she said

"love potion I don't remember drinking anything that she has offered me" he said

"well she did give you a necklace and the potion could be put on or in anything" she said

"how did you know she gave me a necklace" he asked

"she gave it to you in the common room, I don't see you wearing it now" she said

"I lost it about a week ago" he said

"well theirs your answer" she said

"I don't believe it" he said

"you can believe whatever you want all I know that your attitude has changed since you started wearing it and now your back to the yourself" she said

"how do you know all of this?" he asked looking confused

"you honestly cant figure it out can you?" she said then Lavender came walking up

"alright the songs over time to get away from my boyfriend" she said

"wow insecure" Pansy said

"jealous" Lavender said

"of you uh no, do I feel sorry for Ron for putting up with you defiantly" Pansy said as she walked away

"come on won won lets dance" she said as she pulled him onto the dance floor

"I think I am getting tired" he said

"oh just one more dance, hey your not wearing your necklace" she said

"uh yeah I lost it" he said thinking about what Pansy had said

"don't worry I will make you another one" she said

"you made my last one" he asked looking at her

"yes" she said smiling

"uh I gotta go" he said as he pulled away from her and walked out of the great hall

**Harry and Ginny**

"are you alright?" Harry asked as he lifted up on his side of the bed

"never better" she smiled as she kissed him

"do you think they found out that we left" Harry said

"no everyone was to distracted, you did put an extra spell charm on your bed right" she asked

"of course it's bad enough your brother is still not talking to us, it will be even worse if he walked in on us" Harry said laying back down as she laid on his chest

"well we would have tried my dorm but guys are still not allowed up" she said

"I still think that's weird" he said

"what about us was this weird for you" she asked

"no of course not I love you" he said sitting up to look at her

"I love you too" she said as she kissed him

Hermione was dancing with Dean but the whole time her mind kept going back to Draco

"hey you alright" he asked looking at her

"oh I am fine it's just hot in here" she said

"oh do you want to go out for some fresh air" he asked

"I just want to go by myself for a few minutes" she said

"oh okay do you mind if I dance with Katie, I just want to make sure it's alright with you before I do" he said

"of course" she smiled as she kissed him on the cheek and walked away she headed up to the Astronomy tower to clear her mind she had to think about everything the way Ron was acting, the way that Draco was acting ever since she started seeing Dean, Draco and Katie who didn't really seemed like a couple at all. She didn't have to explain herself to Draco they weren't dating they always hated each other right now they are just getting along because of the new school year. But why does he bother her so much why does she have this little feeling of anger in the bottom of her stomach when she sees him talking to Katie and the other girls. She stood their taking in the air and the breeze of the Halloween night when she heard a noise. She turned around to see Mclaggen coming into view, "oh Cormac please don't scare me like that" she said

"oh I am sorry Granger" he said walking towards her stumbling

"are you drunk?" she asked

"of course" he said smiling

"well maybe you should go sleep it off" she said

"or maybe we should do something fun" he said as she took a step towards her as she was stuck against the railing. She tried to move away from him but her dress got stuck.

"uh I don't think so" she said trying to show him that she wasn't scared

"well I do" he said as he went to kiss her and she tried to move but her hands slipped as she fell backwards

She felt herself falling luckily her dressed was caught on the hook as she held onto the bars trying not to look down. Then all of a sudden McLaggen was thrown backwards she looked up to see Draco leaning over the bars trying to reach her hand.

"grab my hand" he said trying to reach her

"I cant I will fall" she said

"as long as you hold onto the bar with your hand you will not fall" he said

"I cant" she said

"yes you can, look I promise I wont let you fall, you have to trust me" he said. She moved her hand to grab his as she held onto the bar with her other hand "now give me your other hand" she did what he said as he pulled her over the railing and she fell on top of him they stayed like that for a few minutes as they looked into each others eyes.

"uh thank you" she said getting up

"your welcome" he said helping her up off the floor as McLaggen was starting to come around

"he's lucky I don't toss him over the railing, maybe I should knock him out again this time with my wand if I had it" he said

"don't; he really isn't that bad maybe a little vile at times but he was drunk" she said

"you forgive people so easily" he said

"I forgive you didn't I" she said smiling as he smiled back and he nodded

"you punched him" she said

"uh yeah " he said "I left my wand in the common room" he said

"mine was in a spot where I couldn't reach it" she said

"what are we going to do with him?" Draco asked looking at McLaggen

"I have an idea" Hermione said. A few minutes later they were walking back towards the castle

"should I escort you back to the dance you don't want to keep your date waiting any longer" he said

"nor should you" she said

"yes" he said as they walked down the steps

**RON**

Ron was sitting in the stands of the Quiddich Field thinking about everything, he had turned against two of his best friends over one person, he has turned against his own sister, for the past few weeks all he did was spend his time with Lavender ignoring the world around him. He thought about how Pansy could be wrong, but then again Laveder was upset because his necklace was gone of course she would be concerned she's his girlfriend and she made it for him. Lavender Brown his girlfriend, he remembered back in his sixth year when they had dated but his true feelings were for Hermione, but that changed. He no longer had those feelings for Hermione nor did she for him only as friends did he care for her; he ruined that friendship, like he did with Harry. Then there's Pansy who seems to know him better than Lavender does, then himself; she's honest, and caring, not the same girl that he met and hated or tried to hate his from his first year, she was different. He started to think about the time the day before they left for Hogwarts when he was talking about trying out for the Quidditch, and the three of them were talking about a normal year for a change. He was part of the Quidditch team now even though he thought that Harry wasn't going to chose him, but that is how Harry is he puts everyone else first. He needs to do that and not think about himself for a change; go back to the person he was before he stepped off the Hogwarts Express.

Neville and Luna were in the middle of the dance floor holding one another as everyone began to disappear. "Luna I was wondering" he said before she cut him off

"yes Neville I will be your girlfriend" she said

"you will how did you know I was going to ask" he said

"I just did, I knew that you liked me for a long time and well I did too" she said smiling

Hermione walked in and seen that Dean and Katie were still dancing, then Ron came up to her. "hey can I have this dance?" he asked she stood there for a moment and then nodded

"your girlfriend is going to be angry with me" she said as they looked at Lavender who was standing against the wall with her arms crossed. Then she went stomping out of the great hall.

"I don't care, Hermione I have been a real git lately and I am sorry" he said as they were dancing

"apology accepted and I am sorry too" she said

"I forgave you a long time ago" he said "I cant be mad at you, one of my best friends"

"thank you" she said as hugged him

"I just want things back the way they were before, I don't know where Harry and Ginny went" he said looking around

"I don't know" she lied she didn't want to tell them that she seen them sneak off

"I want you to be happy no matter who you date" he said

"you too, what changed?" she said

"I don't know why I let my girlfriend tell me what to do about my friends" he said

"well love potion does that" she said

"why does everyone keep saying that, Pansy told me the same thing" he asked

"because it's true and speaking of Pansy she looks a little lonely" Hermione said

"you sure" he asked

"yes someone i actually do like" she said as the song ended Hermione walked up to Pansy and whispered something in her ear as Pansy smiled and walked up to Ron

"can I have this dance" Pansy asked as she took Ron's hand

"uh sure Lav ran off" he said

"well it's a good thing I am here" she smiled as those two began to dance

"well it seems that Lovegood and Longbottom are the newest couple at Hogwarts, and well maybe Pansy and Ron will be next" Draco said coming up to talk to Hermione

"not yet maybe soon" Hermione smiled

"it also seems that Bell and Thomas are still dancing mind if I ask you for a dance" he said

"so does that mean you're talking to me now?" she said taking his hand

"I guess we have to start somewhere" he said smiling as she had a look of confusion on her face

"so friends" she said

"friends" he said as he began to twirl her around the dance floor

The next morning everyone had woken up and were sitting in the common room talking about the dance. Hermione watched as Ginny hugged her brother after he apologized to her

"Gin I cant be angry at you no matter what you do" he said

"that's good" she said to herself grateful that she was wearing Harry's invisibly cloak last night when she was trying to sneak out of their sleeping quarters. Or otherwise he would really be angry

"Harry" Ron said

"don't worry mate we are still friends" he said shaking his hand luckily he didn't find out Harry thought to himself; but that didn't last very long when Seamus came walking up

"Ginny this was found under me bed" he said handing her back her headband

"uh thanks Seamus" she said quickly taking the headband and walked away from the conversation as she sat down beside Luna and Neville.

"wait why would your hair band be underneath Seamus bed" Ron asked

"uh I don't know" Harry said taking a seat beside Hermione

"well it's obvious" Lavender said

"what" Ron said

"your little sister had a night with Harry last night" she said

"what" Ron shouted

"Ronald don't be angry they are old enough to make their own decision," Hermione said

"but she's my little sister and he's my best friend" Ron said

"I love him not matter what you say" Ginny said

"Ron it's their life you don't want anyone telling you what to do" Pansy said

"fine but please don't talk about it" Ron said

"sorry" Seamus mumbled as they nodded

"Lavender just has a big mouth" Pansy said

"aint that the truth" Ginny said

"won won tell them to leave me alone" Lavender said

"you do have a habit of saying stuff" Ron said

"I cant believe your sticking up for them, when I am you girlfriend" she said

"that don't mean nothing, he realized how annoying you are" Pansy said

"apparently not since I am still with him" Lavender said as she grabbed his arm but he pulled away

"what are you going to do find more love potion to keep him," Pansy said

"I don't know what your talking about" she said

"I am sure you do" Hermione said

"yeah you buy it from my brothers shop, so don't stand there and say you don't know what we are talking about" Ginny said

"it's true isn't it" Ron asked looking at her

"don't believe them won won" Lavender said

"it's Ron you moron; might as well tell him the truth" Pansy said

"she's right don't call me that dumb nickname again and just tell the truth" Ron said

"fine I didn't at first but I did, you would have never stayed with me" she said tears coming to her eyes

"so you used love potion trying to keep me, you made me turn on my own friends" he shouted at her

"yes because well they will never approve of me dating you, not to mention you told me on the first day back that you didn't want to be in a relationship with anyone" she said

"no I said that I didn't want to be in a relationship with you" he said "so you used that stupid potion on me" he said

"yes I used it so that you would be in a relationship with me, I used it because I got tired of everyone talking about you and Hermione and how Harry and Ginny are the cute couple. Everywhere I go I hear about the famous golden trio and I am tired of hearing about it, so I thought why not have a member to myself so I used the potion and I am sorry" she said as she went to the floor and began to cry

"sorry; you humiliated me, used me as your little puppet just because I wasn't interested in you, your right" he said as she looked up "you never had a chance, it's over" he said as he walked out of the common room

"you did it yourself" Pansy said as she headed out the doors at the same time Mclaggen came in, his clothes were ruffled, tore and dirty and he had pieces of leafs and grass in his hair

"what happened to you" Parvati asked

"I don't remember last time I knew I was at the dance then I woke up in the pumpkin patch by professors Hagrids hut. There was a Hippogriffs nearby he told me to get back to the castle that I was going to ruin his pumpkin growing for next year" he said shaking his head what he didn't notice was that Hermione and Draco were trying to hold back a smile.

"watch out for those things they will attack you" Draco said as everyone looked at him "what it's true I was attacked by one during third year" he said

"that's because you provoked it" Hermione said

"but they still are very scary creatures" Draco said as everyone began to laugh

Ron was sitting in his spot when Pansy came walking up "how did you know I was here" he asked

"because you talk about the game so much" she said taking a seat next to him

"I cant believe that she did that to me" he said

"she was wrong but trust me it will stop eventually" she said

"what will" he asked looking at her

"the hurting" she said

"you know what it feels like"

"yes Theodore Nott off and on for the past few years" she said

"but I thought you and …" he said but she cut him off

"everyone thought Draco and I were a couple we dated here and their but we have always been friends" she said

"so what happened" he asked

"we were serious but it turns out he was serious with a few other girls in Slytherin as well. The summer before our sixth year we slept together, and then the letters quit coming. At the beginning of the school year he was keeping his distance it was after everything that had happened with his father who was a death eater and Draco's father that took place at the Ministry that you guys were involved with. Then I confronted him and he told me that I was nothing but a shag that I meant nothing to him. Then before seventh year he never came back he joined his father he's now serving time in Azkaban for helping participate in some of their activities, and for murder" she said as she had tears coming to her eyes

"murder who" he asked

"my parents, I couldn't cry because the death eaters were in charge of the school. It was actually McGonagall that told me about it, the dark mark was over the house, she told the Carrows that she was helping me with some of my spells they were hesitant at first but Snape was nearby and he covered for her." she said

"I am sorry" he said

"its not your fault you were trying to help everyone, while I was trying to protect myself" she said

"by turning Harry in" he said

"I was scared I didn't know what I wanted to do" she said wiping tears away then he put his hand on her hand

"that's the past, but does the hurting stop" he asked

"when your ready to let it go" she said as she kissed him on the cheek and got up and left him sitting in the stands.

**well Lavender and Ron are offically over as Neville and Luna are together, but what about the other couples.**


	7. Chapter 7

Weeks later

"I wonder what Dumbledore wants with us this time" Ron said

"never underestimate him" Harry said as they walked to the great hall.

"well we have thought of yet another idea for house unity, the sack race went okay, the tug of war got rather messy, and more food was wasted then made so another idea came about with the Christmas Holidays coming up you and your partners will be spending Christmas with one another, and before anything else is said I already contacted your parents" Dumbledore said

"I don't have parents" Pansy said

"mine are out of town somewhere" Hermione said

"of course now if I am not mistaken you are also a member of the Weasley family Ms. Granger are you not" Remus said as Hermione nodded

"and Ms. Parkinson Ms. Weasley said she would be happy to have you" Snape said as Pansys face was red as Rons.

"you will be doing reports when you return we will meet again and you will inform us on what you found out about your partners, you are dismissed" Dumbledore said as they all began to walk out of the great hall

"this is going to be fun" Seamus said to Lavender

"oh shut up I don't care" she said

"you should you did it your own self, are really that insecure to think that no one would actually like you so you had to use potion" he said

"I did what I had to do" she said

"well maybe you should have thought about other people instead of yourself" he said walking away from her

"are you going to be okay" Dean asked Hermione

"yeah why" she said

"well you and Malfoy spending time together for Christmas" he said

"I am able to handle myself" she said

"I thought so" he said as he kissed her

"we get to spend time together regardless" Ginny said

"I know I am just worried about how Hermione and Draco, Ron and Pansy are going to turn out" Harry said

"its going to be good to watch" she said

"uh I hope you don't mind my house, its not a fancy mansion" Ron said

"I don't care about that stuff anymore, I just hope your family will still talk to me" Pansy said

"oh are you meaning what happened during the war, dont worry us Weasleys are very forgiving people" Ron said

"well you get to meet my gran, we usually go see my parents on Christmas" Neville said

"we go visit my mothers grave" Luna said

"well I will go with you" Neville said

"thank you, I will go with you as well" Luna said

The train ride back

"lets hope this train don't get stuck again" Ron said taking a seat

"I don't think it will" Pansy said

"where's Hermione" Ginny asked

"oh she's sitting with Dean for a bit she will be here in a while" Harry said

"its going to be great to go home and see everyone" Ginny said

"I miss mums cooking" Ron said

"I am still worried about that" Pansy said

"don't worry about it Pans everything will be fine" Ron said putting his hand on her hand then moved it as Ginny and Harry laughed

"I miss my mother" Draco said

"yeah I am still in the same boat as Pansy" Hermione said taking a seat

"I already sent her an owl and she said everything will be fine" Draco said

"but you don't understand I mean I seen the look she gave me at the Quidditch World Championship, and you didn't see the way she looked at me at your house when I was being tortured….you don't…." Hermione said

"Hermione it's okay" Draco said cutting her off

"alright if you say so" she said shrugging her shoulders as she sat down to read a book

"did you get your goodbyes with Dean" Luna asked

"of course its going to be weird being away from him for a while" she said

"oh being away from lover boy is so tragic" Draco said

"I would say the same thing about you and Katie but you don't seemed to be love sick" Hermione said

"no I l gave her enough of my love to last for Christmas Holiday if you know what I mean" Draco said giving her a wink. Hermione rolled her eyes and went back to reading her book. Draco went back to talking to Harry, Ron and Neville, while Pansy was doing Ginny's hair and Luna was reading another copy of the Quibbler.

The Return home

After the train came to a stop, the students climbed off to meet their family. Luna and Neville introduced one another to her dad and his gran they then bid a farewell to everyone as they left. When Lavender got off the train she stood their hoping that Ron would talk to her but he walked by her to hug his family along with Harry, Ginny and a few minutes later Hermione after she shook hands with Deans mother and kissed him goodbye. Seamus took her to meet his family as she met her mother. Katie and Draco talked to one another before hugging as she went to join her family.

"Draco" his mother said

"mother" he said hugging her

"is that young lady that you hugged the one you been writing to me about" she said as she hugged him

"uh no she's just a friend" he said hugging his mother back

"oh my mistake" she said

"Hermione" he said really loud as she turned her eyes got big as she stood their and he motioned for her to come over "mother this is my partner Hermione she will be joining us sometime this holiday" Draco said

Naricssa Malfoy just stood there looking at her son and seen his facial expression when he mentioned her, she knew that several people were watching and they were expecting to see her say something or be rude to the girl that helped bring down one of the most dangerous wizards of all time. From what she heard Hermione Granger was also the brightest witch of her age. "hello Ms. Granger" she said holding out her hand

"uh hi Mrs. Malfoy" she said offering out her hand as she looked at Naricssa, she didn't give her a the usual dirty look that she gave her a few times, she didn't actually give her a sincere smile either

"well Draco tells me that you will be spending time with us this holiday, so we will see you then" she said as she let go of her hand

"great" Hermione said not knowing what else to say

"I will see you Granger" Draco said as he waved to her and the others as he walked towards the wall with his mother. He looked back and smiled at her before stepping through the wall.

Pansy was standing by herself watching Ron hug his entire family, she even seen that professor Lupin was there with his wife and son, Harry, Ginny and Hermione were doing the same thing. "Pansy" Ron called as she came walking over "this is my family" he said as Molly Weasely came up towards her and hugged her

"don't worry about the past dear and we are happy to have you with us this year" Molly said

"uh thank you" Pansy said

"now you must be tired and well come with us and I will fix dinner" she said as she grabbed Pansy's bag and arm and Ron grabbed her trunk as they headed towards the exit.

Draco and his mother walked into their house she lavaited his items to go upstairs "the room across from yours is where Ms. Granger can sleep" she said

"Hermione" he said correcting his mother as he took a seat on the couch

"my apologies I guess for someone that my son likes I should use her name" Narcissa said sitting across from him on the other couch and seen his facial expression

"I don't know what your talking about" he said picking up the paper

"the girl that you like is Hermione Granger why didn't you tell me, and I know that it's the truth because I see the way you introduced her and the way you were looking at her" she said

"because you wouldn't approve; since you and father are so obsessed with pure blood status" he said

"why would you say that?" she asked

"because it's true you quit talking to your sister because she married a muggle born I bet you didn't notice your niece at the train station with her husband and their son Teddy whose an ambigus just like she is, and Harry is the godfather" he said smiling

"that is different that was the past…." She said

"so is everything with Harry, Hermione and Ron, you know that no matter what they went through they still managed to stay friends, Ron and his sister were fighting over who he was dating but they forgave one another quickly, they didn't turn on each other. No one realizes that everything that took place before the stupid war don't matter anymore. Blood status, money don't matter anymore, you know when I first boarded the train back to school no one wanted me to sit with them nor Pansy because she's the one who told everyone to grab Harry. They shut the compartment doors on us and only one person allowed us to sit with him and his friends was no other then Harry Potter." He said

"I didn't realized that you changed that much, and that your feelings changed quikly" she said

"I thought yours did due to the fact that your betrayed him and told him that Harry was dead" Draco said

"I did what I had to do to get to you" she said

"I understand that so did Harry's parents they died protecting him, his god father your cousin did as well, just think about that, you might be not be so much different from them after all" he said as he grabbed the paper and headed up the stairs, leaving Narcissa speechless.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Burrow**

Everyone arrived home to the Burrow Pansy stood outside looking around "its not much, its home" Ron said

"I think its great" she said smiling

"you actually do" he asked

"yes" she said

"theirs more love here than my last home ever had" Harry said

"this had been my home as well" Hermione said

"come on, the cooking's great as well" Ron said as he took her hand and lead her into the house

"its really cozy in here" she said

"you can share a room with Ginny and Hermione, now make yourself at home" Molly said patting her on the shoulder

"I will show you the rest of the house" Ron said as she followed

"do you want to go to your parents house now?" Ginny asked

Harry stood their for a minute "sure then we should go visit Grimmauld place and see Tonks, Teddy and Remus" he said

"of course" Ginny said as they walked outside and dissiapareted

Hermione looked around Ron was showing Pansy the house, everyone else had scattered and Ginny and Harry had just left so she grabbed a book and had a seat on the couch

"where did everyone go?" Molly asked

"oh to see the house and Harry and Ginny are finally going to see his house, then Teddy, Tonks, and Remus" Hermione said

"oh he is finally going that's good, well dinner will be ready in a while" Molly said as she walked away. A few minutes later an owl arrived

"Hermione dear an owl just arrived" Molly said as Hermione got up and Molly handed her the letter

_ Hermione, _

_ We need to figure out our plans for this holiday, whether you want to stay here, for a day or two or at the Weasleys maybe we can meet somewhere to talk. Owl me when you get the chance. _

_ Draco_

_p.s. the owl will not leave until he gets an answer._

"everything alright" Molly asked

"yes I have to make a few arraignments with Draco for our project" she said

"oh yes of course, I hear that everything is going fine with everyone you guys seemed to be getting along fine" she said

"yes it is, I am going to respond back to this letter, go upstairs write Dean and my parents and take a nap" Hermione said

"shall I wake you when dinner is ready?" Molly asked

"yes please" Hermione said grabbing a piece of parchment and wrote down her note 

_Draco_

_give me a day or two to decide when and where and I will let you know_

_ Hermione_

Then she walked over to the owl, tied the letter to his leg, and let him go, then she walked up the stairs.

Harry/Ginny

Harry stood outside the gate of his parents home, since he found out he inherited it he hasn't been to the house. For the longest time he felt guilty going to the house that his parents moved out of to go into hiding. Sirius was the secret keeper and upon his death it was Remus but with everything going on he didn't mention it. He also was the one who had to bring the spell down that was up to keep Voldemort and the death eaters from finding it. Since allowing Ginny and Hermione visit the house they told them how there were several pictures of his mother and father during their Hogwarts days, pictures of his father, Sirius, Remus and Lupin and Peter, his parents wedding day. He felt guilty that he could be living in the house and his parents had to give everything up to protect him.

"Harry are you coming?" Ginny asked

"I promised you that I would so I guess so" he said as she held out her hand and he took it they stepped into the house and Harry looked around. As he walked in the door they looked around the hallway had several pictures of his family. Off the hallway was a living room with a fireplace it had two couches facing each other and a recliner, he though for a minute about his old Gryffindor common room and how the couch was near the fireplace that had several pictures on it, even had ones of him Ron, and Hermione, him and the Weasleys, him and Ginny.

"Hermione and I put those up before we started school" Ginny said standing behind him

"thank you" he said as he kissed her on the head and walked towards the door that was connected to the living room their was a liabray that he could tell wasn't dusty "Hermione"

"yes she was hoping you wouldn't mind" Ginny said as he shook his head he walked out of that room and down the hallway to a little room with a desk and other stuff he walked in and figured it was his dads office, on the desk was a few more pictures and one of his mum rubbing her very visible belly smiling at the camera. Another one of his mother holding him as a baby with his dad kissing her on the head waving at the camera, with Sirius in the background talking to a nurse. Furthur down the hallway was a kitchen and a little dining room next to it, he then walked up the stairs and seen that their were four bedrooms. One door was just an empty room, the one across from it looked like a guest room. He closed that door and walked to another room which he guessed was his mother and fathers, he walked in to see a red blanket covered the bed and it was made up. The dresser still had jewelry boxes on it, and it he opened it to reveal a little diamond ring. He opened up the dresser drawer and there was a little note in it.

_ Our dearest Harry, if you are reading this then that means that your father and I did not make it. Our number one concerned is your safety, we are about to leave to go into hiding to protect you from Voldemort and we will go to the end of the earth to make sure your safe and if that means we have to give up our lives to protect yours then that's what we will do until the very end. Stay strong and remember to love unconditionally, Sirius Black will take care of you, he is your godfather, (he can be a pain and a bit of a joker but he really does care for you). The house and everything belongs to you and your future family. May you have many happy times here like your father and I have. The ring in the jewelry box was my engagement ring and it should be given to the person you want to spend the rest of your life with. I also don't want you to mourn for us whether you get this letter within the next few years or several years later we do not want you to spend your life mourning, think about the future and carry on and fight for us, fight for what you believe in. Do not for once give up hope. Remember that your father and I love you very very much, be brave, be bold and be happy. _

_ Love your mother and father_

_p.s. Your father left you a ring that is traditional for a father to give his son before he starts Hogwarts, yours in the jewelry box as well._

"Harry I am not going to ask what's in the letter all Hermione and I did in this room was clean up the dust" she said

"thank you" he said hugging her as he grabbed a ring out of the jewelry box and put it in his pocket, then he walked towards the closet and opened it it was full of clothes that his mother and father wore, there were even their old Hogwarts ropes hanging up. He looked at the bottom and their were his parents old school trunks he pulled them out and opened it up. In his mothers, he found old pictures of her and her family. Her first Hogwarts letter telling her she was accepted in and her old books he laughed when he found Hogwarts a History. Their were notes from Alice which was Nevilles mother, Staci Seamus mother, Lavender Browns mother Maria, and several love letters from his father asking her out, and she wrote down no in big letters. Their was the one parchment that looked familiar then he remembered it was from from when he saw Snapes memory of his father drawing a snitch with L.E. in it. He put it into his pocket. He also found his mothers diaries and he took those out as well He found his mothers prefect and head girl badges. He put the trunk away and looked through his fathers and found little notes in their as well as a little golden snitch. He closed everything back up and stood up

"anything interesting" Ginny asked sitting on the bed

"I found my mothers diaries and I am going to read it and find our more about her" he said

"that's good to do" she said standing up as he grabbed her hand and walked out of the room, he stood at the door across from the room, he knew that it was his room. He opened up the door and seen that it was painted the same way it was in Godrics Hallow.

"you okay" Ginny asked

"yes I was just wondering what it would look like if I had grown up here, spend my whole childhood here instead of the Durselys. Would I have a sister or brother, things like that" he said

"I am sorry that you didn't have that and I would do anything I could if I could bring them all back" she said

"I know but they want me to move on and now that I have been here I can" he said

"good so what are you going to do with this house" she asked as they walked down the stairs

"after finishing Hogwarts I am going to move in here, start new. Kingsley offered me a job as an auroa so I am going to take that, and hopefully I will be able to marry and have a family later on down the road." He said

"sounds interesting I am going to audition for Harpies" she said

"that's great what are you going to do after" he asked

"you know maybe in between playing professional Quidditch I will get married, then a while later I will have children" she said

"hmm sounds like a plan since you have one and I have one why don't we meet in the middle" he said

"what do you mean" she asked

"well until you want to get married and I want to get married why don't you wear this" he said holding up a red increasent ring in the middle it had the letter H,

"what" she asked

"this was what my father left me, I was suppose to get it when I started school but of course we know what happened so I want to give it to you as a promise ring" he said

"so are you saying that one day we will get married" she asked

"that's if you want to, if not I am sure that Padma will in a hearbeat" he said smiling at her

"uh no that will not happen because I will wear that ring" she said holding out her hand as he slipped it on her left hand "now they will defiantly know your taken" she said

"the same for you, now maybe that Michael can keep his eyes off you" he said

"oh who I am sorry I don't pay attention to anyone else" she said jokingly

"I thought so" he said as they walked onto the porch and headed towards the white gate.

"hi Harry and Ginny back yet" Pansy asked taking a seat on the spare bed

"uh no Ron show you everything" Hermione asked

"of course he's down their now trying to help Mrs. Weasly into the kitchen" she said

"of course, um Draco messaged me asking about where to meet him to set up arraignments and to see if I wanted to stay the night but I don't know, I mean his mother wasn't exactly nice to me" she said

"I think it has something to do with the war and everything , I think she will come around, do you know where to meet him at" Pansy asked

"no" she said

"well how about we all go to Diagon Alley in a couple of days, go Christmas shopping" she said

"sounds good I will owl him" Hermione said as Ginny came walking in

"everything going okay Pansy" Ginny asked

"yes thanks what about with you and Harry" Pansy asked

"great" Ginny said moving the strand of hair from her eyes

"Ginny is that. a ring?" Hermione asked

"oh yes a promise ring he found it in his parents bedroom and it was suppose to go to him when he started Hogwarts" Ginny said

"that's great" Pansy said

"so what's going on?" Ginny asked

"well in two days we are going to go to Diagon Alley to go Christmas shopping, and Hermione is going to meet Draco to figure out what the plans are for them to spend time together" Pansy said

"alright I am going to tell Harry and Ron, and mum told me that dinner is about ready" Ginny said getting up as they followed her out the room

Two days later Harry, Ginny, Ron, Pansy, Hermione, Luna and Neville went to Diagon Alley together. Draco met them their as he came walking up "Draco" Pansy said hugging him

"hi Pans" he said hugging her back

"Katie is not coming" Pansy asked

"uh no she went skiing" Draco said

"with Dean" Hermione said

"jealous Hermione" Draco asked walking next to her

"nope it's just part of Dumbledore's project" Hermione said

"that's what I said too" Draco said

"so where too" Harry asked

"how about us girls split up, and we go one way as you guys go another" Ginny said

"yes cause Draco needs to buy something for Katie" Hermione said

"just like you do for your snuggle bunny" Draco said giving her a wink

"why don't we meet up at the pizza shop in two house that should give you ladies a time to shop" Harry said

"sounds good" Neville said as he bent down to kiss Luna as she smiled Harry and Ginny were kissing as well and it seemed that they weren't going to stop until Ron and Hermione pulled them away.

"alright lets go" Hermione said as they did a quick wave and walked into different directions

"I have an idea on what to get Harry" Ginny said

"alright I have to get all of you guys something, Dean, Draco, Neville and the rest of your family, plus my mum and dad, Remus, Tonks, and Teddy as well" Hermione said

"you don't have to do that" Luna said

"don't be serious you guys are my friends" Hermione said

"Luna are you and Neville still coming over for Christmas Dinner" Ginny asked

"yes if that's alright after we spend Christmas with my dad he's going hunting for nargals somewhere, and Neville's gran is going to visit some family out of town" Luna said

"it's not a problem" Ginny said

"I have to buy for all of you as well as your whole family Ginny, so I am going to need your help picking out stuff, the only problem is carrying it" Pansy said

"don't worry guys I brought by bag" Hermione said holding up the bag that she carried everything in when her Ron and Harry were on the run

"that's a good thing now where to begin" Pansy said looking around

Two and a half hours later

"finally" Harry said

"sorry so much stuff to look at" Ginny said

"where's all your stuff at?" Ron asked

"remember this" Hermione said holding up her purse

"oh yeah I forgot" Ron said taking a sip of his drink

"where's yours" Pansy asked

"at our houses, we dropped them off real quick" Ron said

A few minutes later everyone ordered their food and began to eat and talk

"remember when we were dueling and you cast the snake" Harry laughed

"I did but then you started talking to it" Draco said

"which freaked out everyone, then they all thought I was the heir of Slytherin" Harry laughed

"yeah we were trying to find out by using poly juice potion" Ron said

"when did you use poly juice potion?" Pansy asked

"second year Hermione brewed it then we tried to pose as Crabb and Golye" Harry said

"you guys got away with a lot of stuff" Pansy said

"so did you guys; especially in Snapes class" Ron said

"I guess it does go both ways" Pansy said blowing a piece of hair out of her face

"yes" Ron said he helped her by pushing it behind her ear as they stared at one another

"a year ago I would have never guessed being here talking like old friends" Draco said

"I know, luckily for the spell that Mione put up the press will stay away" Harry said

"I know they love to make a field day out of it" Draco said

"especially that dumb moron Rita" Hermione said

"she does have a habit of sticking her nose where it don't belong" Pansy said

"Agree" they said

"so does this mean we are all friends" Luna asked as everyone sat there

"I guess so" Draco said as everyone else agreed, they continue to eat. A little while later they were walking back towards the leaky cauldron "so Hermione you've been avoiding the subject about what are you going to do this holiday?" Draco asked

"I will come to visit but I will not stay the night, I am sorry but I don't want to make her anymore uncomfortable then she already is" Hermione said

"that's fair, how about if you come over for dinner tomorrow night, and I will come to dinner at your house the night after that" he said

"now I know that you really have change unless your under some sort of spell due to the fact that you just agree to dinner at the Weaselys" Hermione said

"I thought we were friends, and I just think its only fair" he said

"fine" she said

"great; well guys it's good seeing you again maybe we can all meet again in the next few days or something, Harry we have to get together sometime to work on my Patronus" Draco said

"sounds good" Harry said

"Hermione I will right you to let you know the plans" Draco said kissing her on the cheek as he grabbed his broomstick

"you arrived by broomstick too" Hermione said

"of course didn't you" Draco said

"Mione hates to fly" Harry said as he grabbed his broomstick

"then how did you get here" Draco asked

"I rode with Hermione in her car" Pansy said

"I knew that you didn't fly Pansy, I didn't know Hermione hated it as well" Draco said

"yes and I am muggle born so I prefer driving I haven't had the chance the past few years" Hermione said

"hmm well maybe we will work on it" he said giving her a wink as he waved and fly off into the air

"well we will meet you at the Burrow" Harry said as he waved as well and Ginny and Ron followed

"men they are so confusing" Hermione said

"you think so" Pansy said as her and Hermione went towards the exit

**Azkaban**

"Lucius I need your help with what to say to Granger when she comes to dinner tomorrow" Narcissa taking a seat across from him. His eyes had dark circles and he was growing a beard, his long hair was ratty and messy looking,

"just let things unfold Cissy, and don't say anything to harsh to her, your not really that type of person" Lucius said

"what changed; not long ago you would be the first to argue about the arraignment that Dumbledore set up" she said

"things changed not to mentioned I don't want Draco to be the person that I was" he said placing his hand on his face

"what do you mean by that Lucius you are a good man" she said

"I was a long time ago…but I let my quest for power get in the way" he said

"I don't understand" she said

"look around my actions led me here, what I did over the years for this family was out of greed and I put you and our son through that. You turned on your own sister and cousin because they didn't just believe in the pureblood status that I did, I feel guilty for doing that to you, for doing that to Draco. We are lucky that Potter was able to testify for us or where would we be. We could have gotten a lot worse, you could have, Draco…if it wasn't for me telling him that half blood and muggleborns were bad then he would just turn out like I have; but he got the heart from you" he said

"Lucius don't say that" she said

"don't say what the truth Cissy, you even showed bravery through those tough times by lying to the dark lord and telling him that Potter was dead when he wasn't, if I was given that task to check on him I would have told the dark lord that he was still alive….because I cared about myself. You have a good heart and you have time to mend your broken relationships with your sister." He said

"after what Bellatrix nearly did to her daughter I highly doubt that she will talk to me. She's even friends with Molly Weasley and Bellatrix tried to kill her daughter as well" she said

"Bellatrix was an evil sick woman who cared about power, and well Molly Weasley your not different from her after all she did what she had to do to protect her daughter like you did what you thought was right to protect Draco" Lucius said

"I understand that but I cant just meet them tomorrow like nothings changed" she said

"Cissy I am not telling you to invite them for a cup of tea, I am just telling you to consider talking to them. After everything that happened to Granger at our old home she still is coming over is she not" Lucius said that is the second time this week first her son and her husband has her speechless

"I cant promise you anything" she said

"I know" he said grabbing her hand and looking into her eyes "so beautiful, I am sorry for the burden I caused you over the years"

"I still love you regardless of that, I also love seeing the old Lucius" she said

"I love you, and I haven't been that way in a long time, I want to go back to that person but you are lucky you can still change, your not damaged like I am" he said

"you will be fine once you get out of here we can start new" she said

"sounds good when you say it like that but its not going to be easy, at least Draco can get a fresh start and that's a lot more important than me," he said

"he has already began to change I see a difference in him now" she said

"that's good; Cissy please think about what I said don't let the past ruin your future" he said as she just sat there until the guard came and told them it was time for her to leave

"I will think about it and your wrong I am seeing a change in you as well " she said getting up

"oh one more thing its really important I want you to tell Granger to tell Potter that something is coming" he said

"what" she said as she got to the door and the guard began to pull him away

"tell Granger to tell Potter that something is coming,, something bad" he said and then he was pulled away as the door shut on her leaving her standing their

**SO THE SCHOOL YEAR IS NOT GOING TO BE PERFECT AT ALL,... WHATS COMING...**


	9. Chapter 9

**The dinner**

The next evening with the help of her three friends Hermione was getting ready for her dinner with Naricssa and Draco Malfoy

"relax Mione you will be fine" Ginny said

"if you say so I bet I wont even last their 10 minutes" Hermione said

"Draco already knows who you are, after Narcissa gets to know you she will like you to" Pansy said

"I doubt that her feelings are going to change for a muggle born" Hermione said

"Draco's did" Luna said as Hermione looked at her and the others began to laugh

"just be yourself" Ginny said

"alright you look pretty now get going, since you are driving" Pansy said

"and don't make every light stay red on purpose" Ginny said

"I only did that one time to Ron he needed to practice stopping" Hermione said

"you will be fine Hermione" Luna said

"alright I think I am ready" Hermione said grabbing her bag and she headed down stairs

"Hermione dear you look nice, and have a good time" Molly said hugging her

"thanks" Hermione said

"don't worry Mione, Narcissa isn't that bad, and you look beautiful" Harry said hugging her

"he's right you know you are beautiful and at least your meeting one parent not both" Ron said giving her a hug

"alright alright I am going to go" she said giving them all a wave before walking out the door. A few minutes later she arrived outside the leaky Cauldron, Draco had told her he will meet her there then they can go to his house. She got out of her car and began to look around there was no sign of him. She waited and after a few minutes she thought about leaving and she felt someone touch her shoulder she didn't hesitate her time on the run she was use to having her wand out all the time she turned around and pointed it

"goodness Granger I promise its really me"

"damn it Malfoy don't scare me like that" Hermione said

"sorry" he said "well I would suggest that we fly but since you don't like it I thought that we could disepperate," he said

"okay" she said

"you look nice, and besides since you are wearing a dress you shouldn't be on a broom" he said giving her a smile

"thanks, I am ready when you are" she said giving him a smile back then she had to think about Dean and had to clear her mind.

"all right i cant give you a description now for certain reasons so I want you to stand in front of me, and I am going to put my arms around you so that we can disseperate" he said as she nodded and did what he asked

"if you try anything.." she said

"I thought we were friends you don't trust me" he said

"fine but still…." She said

"'oh Granger" he said as they disaperated they landed outside a little white house with green shutters

"its nice" she said

"thanks a lot smaller than the manor but no one knows where we live, that's the reason why I couldn't tell you to many ears around" he said

"I understand" she said as they began to walk he opened up the door as she stepped in the hallway was line with photos

"this room is the sitting room, the kitchen is right down the hall it's joined with the dining room, the bedrooms are upstairs and this room is one of my favorites" he said as he lead her to room down the hallway "it's the liabrary" Hermione stepped in and looked around as the room was full of different books and had green couches in the middle.

"it's beautiful" she said

"thanks I knew you would like it as well, you could help yourself to whatever you need" he said

"oh okay" she said

"um theirs a washroom through those doors" he said as they walked out

"this is a nice house" she said

"thanks well do you want to go into the sitting room" he asked

"uh sure" she said as she followed him and took a seat on the couch

"Miss. Granger" Narcissa said walking in

Hermione looked at Narcissa she didn't have the look that she had last time when she met her at the train station "Mrs. Malfoy" Hermione nodded

"you can call me Narcissa, you can help yourself to what ever you like, dinner will be ready shortly" she said she patted Draco on shoulder and walked out of the room

"she will come around soon, she still is getting used to the idea" Draco said taking a seat

"oh that's fine I don't expect feelings to change over night" she said

"well what would you like to talk about or do" he asked

"it don't matter to me" she said

"how about we go look in the liabray" he said

"okay" she said getting up as he held out his arm and she took it. A while later they were in the dinning room.

"so Miss Granger what do your parents do?" Narcissa asked

"um they are both dentists right now they are traveling" she said

"interesting, Draco said that you are the top of your class they must be really proud of you" she said

"uh yeah" Hermione said

"I didn't upset you did I" she asked

"uh no, um well my parents are still kind of angry with me" Hermione said

"I thought your parents were happy" Draco said

Hermione felt her face getting red and she hated being on the spot "well they tell me that they are happy but they keep their letters short, they always wish me well and tell me that they love me but they don't say anything else" she said looking down at her plate

"why if you don't mind me asking" Narcissa asked

"um well when the war started I obvliated their memories so that they didn't know who they were, to protect them from….everything and so that I can go with Harry and Ron, they didn't know they had a daughter. After everything I went and found them and made them remember they hugged me and were happy to see me but they said I shouldn't have done that to them. They decided to travel and all they do is write" she said

"I am sorry" Draco said reaching across the table and putting his hand on hers under the watchful eye of Narcissa who was trying to hold back a smile

"it' fine" Hermione said trying to hold back the tears

"they still do care about you even if they don't show it" Narcissa said

"thank you" Hermione said

"well Hermione what do you think of mothers cooking" Draco asked

"its rather good" she said

"thank you I enjoy cooking I don't do it as much because well no ones here" Narcissa said smiling

"well I enjoyed it" Hermione said

"good how about desert" Narcissa said standing up and headed into the kitchen, a little while later they were all sitting in the living room

"well I hope you had a good time Ms. Granger" Narcissa said taking a drink of her tea

"you can call me Hermione but yes I did thanks" Hermione smiled

"well since you two seemed to be chatting it up and before it leads into a deep woman's conversation I am going to do the dishes" Draco said standing up and walking out of the room

"well Hermione I hope I don't sound weird me saying this but I hope that we could be on good terms" she said

"well I think so" Hermione said drinking her tea

"well I can see why Draco likes you, your not a bad person" she said

"thank you and he's not so bad after all" she said

"no he's not, I do want to apologize about what my sister did to you" she said

"it's not your fault" Hermione said

"but I stood there and watch it happened my main concern was Draco and I didn't care about who it hurt" she said

"just like my concern was for Harry and Ron I don't blame you" she said

"well I appreciate that" Narcissa said

"everything okay" Draco said coming in

"I think so" Narcissa said

"well thanks for having me over but I better be going" Hermione said getting up

"no problem come by again before the end of the holiday, Draco can you go get Hermione's jacket" he nodded as he left the room

"okay i don't have much time thanks for coming and I was told to tell you this can you tell Mr. Potter that something is coming" she said looking towards the door

"what" Hermione said

"tell Potter that something is coming I don't know what it is but that's all I know Lucius told me to tell you" she said as Draco came in

"ready" he said helping Hermione put her jacket on

"thanks for coming again" Narcissa said offering out her hand and Hermione shook it

"thanks" Hermione said as she walked towards the door with Draco and they walked outside

"did you have a good time?" Draco said

Hermione was trying to concentrate on what Narcissa had said, "yeah" she said smiling

"good well hold on I will take you back to your car" he said as she turned around "oh by the way you smell really good" he said as he kissed her neck, she didn't have time to say anything as they diseperated.

Uh thanks for inviting me" she said trying to concentrate on what to say after he did that

"are you speechless for the first time" he said giving her his cocky grin

"I was just thinking about everything" she said

"like what my mother just told you" she said giving him a look

"you heard" she asked

"uh yeah I did I don't know what's going on, I will probably have to talk to my dad to find out but I haven't talked to him since he went to Azkaban, but I will try and see what I can do" he said

"that will help me out" she said

"I just want you to know that regardless of the past I am not on that side anymore and I will do anything to help you guys" he said

"I will let them know" she said

"I will owl you if I found out anything" he said walking her to her car

"thank you" she said

"thank you for agreeing to this" he said taking her hand and kissing it

"don't worry I do have a habit of making girls speechless" he said giving her a wink

"alright Malfoy I will see you later" she said getting frustrated

"the Weasleys tomorrow night" he said as she nodded

"alright be safe Granger" he said as he walked away, she got into her car and shook her head

"he is something else" she said starting her car, "but he is going to have to wait" she said as she drove off and rushed towards the Burrow with every light turning green.

"well she's really not bad" Narcissa said as Draco walked into the house

"whats going on mother" he asked as she looked up

"what…" she asked

"I heard you tell her something is coming what is it" he said

"I don't know your father didn't tell me much" she said

"I just cant think about what it is" he said

"the only way to find out more is to go see him" she said

"if it's to protect her then I will do anything" he said

"does she know that you like her" she asked

"probably not" he said

"she will soon" she said

"mother what changed, a few days ago you didn't seem all that trilled to see her now you do unless your just doing it to please me" he said

"like I said she's not bad after all and if your father is trying to change and you change then so can I" she said

"well that's good" he said hugging her

"thank you but now we have to figure out what's going on" she said


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione arrived at the burrow within 10 minutes, as Ron and Harry, Ginny, Neville and Luna and Pansy came out to greet her,

"hey how did it go" Ginny asked but Hermione wasn't paying attention as she looked at Harry and Ron

"what is it" Harry asked

"guys you are not leaving me out of this" Ginny said

"you shouldn't be involved in it" Ron said

"what ever it is I am in it this time" Ginny said

"me too" Neville said

"we don't even know what it is" Harry said

"I have known you guys long enough to know that when something is up" Ginny said as they followed her into the house then she came face to face with the rest of the family

"what is it Hermione" Arthur asked Hermione looked around as all the Weasleys including Angelina who was dating Fred, Fluer, Remus Tonks and Andromeda were their looking at her

"I will alert the order" Remus said walking away

"Grimmauld place everyone" Arthur said

"I will go put the protection spell up" Bill said as Charlie followed

"whatever it is I will help" Pansy said as they looked at her "I feel bad about what happened before and I want to make up for it"

"if you are willing to help" Molly said

"Pans you have to know we just rebuild the order back up and it's a secret society" Ron said

"I know and if I am with you guys I promise I will keep it a secret I am more than willing to help" she said as they nodded

"Luna, Neville" Arthur said

"of course I am in, my parents were in and I am still going to carry on their name" Neville said

"I am in" Luna said with a smile as Remus came back in

"ready" he said as they nodded, everyone headed outside Tonks holding Teddy and a very pregnant Fleur went into the fireplace.

A few minutes later everyone arrived at Grimmuald place, a lot of the members from the past were still their along with the new members. They all looked at Hermione waiting for her to talk

"aright Mione what is going on" Harry asked

"before I left the Malfoys, Narcissa said to tell Harry that something was coming something bad" she said as they all looked at one another "she said Lucius told me to tell him"

"what is it" Ron asked

"I don't know, she didn't know" Hermione said "Draco hear the conversation and told me he will do what it takes to help us out"

"it does make sense a few death eaters did managed to escape" Kingsley said

"Lucius also turned in evidence against them" Snape said

"I am their main target" Harry said

"why would it be you" Ginny asked

"I am the one that took down Voldemort" he said

"we helped" Ron said

"I killed the snake" Neville said

"which means that they could be after any of us" Hermione said

"where's Dumbledore" Ron asked looking around

"he said he is in a meeting he will be here shortly" Remus said

"thank you Remus" Dumbledore said walking in

"how does he do that" Ron asked

"you would be quite surprised Ronald, hello to the old faces and welcome to the new members I also brought two new members as well. Before some of you guys object they told me what was going on and asked for my help in return they promise to help me and they have taken an oath so please welcome Draco and Narcissa Malfoy." He said

Everyone just stood looking at those two except for Harry, who was the first one up to shake their hands and welcome them "now back to what we were discussing" Harry said

"yes Harry you are more than likely the main target along with the rest of you for being on the side of the order" Dumbledore said

"but wouldn't they have attacked us after the war" Hermione asked

"no they knew they would have been too vulnerable they had to gather up more resources and people" Snape said

"the main important thing is that we have to get more information from Lucius" Dumbledore said

"I can try but I can not promise anything" Narcissa said

"I understand that but maybe that should be up to Draco" Dumbledore said

"I haven't talked to my father since his trail" Draco said with his arms crossed

"Draco this could help us out" Narcissa said

"please Draco" Hermione said looking at him as he looked into her eyes "I will do whatever it takes to protect my friends and family"

"I will do my best" he said as she smiled at him, and that smiled melted his heart

"well then until we can find out more information, Harry I want you to be careful when you go out, the same for the rest of you, Remus, Mirvina, Severus I will make an announcement to the students when we return that all items that have been purchased at Hogsmead will be searched at the door and they will get it back by the end of the evening, you will also help keep an eye on the school and alert the other professors, and you guys will help keep a look out as well if you see anything suspicious you alert one of us." Dumbledore said looking at the eight students.

"Bill as bank manger you should help keep an eye out too in Diagon Alley, Arthur, Nym…Tonks make sure you do the same" Kingsley said

"we will too" Fred said

"absolutely" George said

"alright if you get any more information I suggest you notify one of us" Remus said

"alright until then the meeting is over" Dumbledore said as everyone left

"thank you" Hermione said "I know how hard it is for you to do this"

"I will do anything….I will do my best" he said as she took him into a hug

"I trust you" she said then she pulled away

"alright I got to go, do you just want me to meet you tomorrow at Diagon Alley" he asked

"uh yes dinner will start at seven" she said

"alright see ya" he said as he kissed her hand once again and something about that made her motionless, she watched as he shook Arthurs hand, Remus hand, and the others as they talked for a few minutes

"how was everything?" Ginny asked coming up from behind her

"uh fine" she said quickly as Draco gave them a quick wave and headed into the fire place

"then why do you seemed so jumpy" Pansy asked trying not to laugh

"just a lot of stuff on my mind" she said walking towards the fireplace

"I bet" Luna said following her into the fireplace

Hermione didn't get a chance to walk up stairs before she was grabbed by her friends

"alright Narcissa was actually nice to me, and Draco well he's Draco" she said

"he kissed you on the hand and we seen your facial expression" Ginny said

"its nothing" Hermione said

"I think you have a crush" Luna said

"I have a boyfriend" Hermione said

"but if you like someone else you shouldn't have a boyfriend" Ginny said

"Ginny" Hermione looked at her

"fine I will leave you alone" Ginny said

"it's your choice" Pansy said

"I still think it's the wrong one but I support you" Luna said

"thanks guys" Hermione said as she walked out the door and headed up the stairs

"uh Hermione the restroom is in the other direction" Ginny said laughing

"I knew that" Hermione said "I also forgot my stuff" Hermione said quickly grabbing her robe from her bed and her bag and walked out the door

"she is so confused" Luna said

"lets hope she figures it out" Pansy said as they all started to laugh

** The Malfoys**

"do you think we did the right thing" Draco asked

"I think that we owe them for helping us, and giving us a second chance, I also talked to Kingsley and your father will get extra protection" she said

"lets hope we get the information soon" he said as he walked up the steps

The next day Draco met Hermione at Diagon Alley and they attended dinner with the Weasleys

"um the food is good Mrs. Weasely" he said

"thank you Draco, are you sure your mother didn't want to join us" Molly asked as she got up and began clearing off the table with the help of Pansy, Ginny and Hermione and Luna.

"uh yes actually she is having dinner tonight with my aunt Andormeda, Tonks , Remus and Teddy they talked for a little bit last night about everything I think they have some catching up to do" he said

"well that's good" she said as they continued to clean up the mess

"uh Harry are you doing?" he asked getting up and walking towards the middle of the floor where Harry, Ron and Neville were sitting looking over a map and were surrounded by several other pieces of parchments

"well we are trying to figure out times, and where to set up watch when we get back to school to be on the safe side being seventh years we have a little more privileges, Neville being head boy also helps" Harry said

"oh this is the famous maurders map" Draco asked

"yes" Harry said

"why didn't you use it the day that Hermione was gone" Draco asked

"well I dropped it, Finch picked it up and he wouldn't give it back to me" Harry said

"how did you get it back?" Draco asked

"my invisibility cloak, I had Neville create a diversion while I went and got it" Harry said shrugging his shoulders

"how come I wasn't part of the plan" Ron asked

"you were busy snogging Lavender somewhere" Neville said

"yeah king Weasley, who are you going to snogg when we get back, or are you going to stay single?" Harry said

"I don't know yet, Padma is still single and well I have been thinking about Lav" Ron said

"Ronald Weasley if you go back out with her I will never talk to you ever again" Pansy said

"I am just joking I wouldn't go back out with her" he said "maybe I have my sites set on someone else" he said

"well uh good as long as it's not that moron" she said

"why do you care who I date?" he asked

"I don't" she said

"I think you do" he said

"well guys we will see ya later" Neville said getting up

"not yet" Luna said as they stepped back to watch they were also joined by Fred, George, Percy, Bill, Fleur, Molly, Arthur and Angelina.

"my goodness Ron are you that full of yourself?" she asked

"no are you jealous?" he asked

"I don't care who you date Padma, Parvaiti, Millicent it don't matter to me" she said her face getting red

"then why do you make comments everytime I date someone, I am sorry that your out of the loop" he said

"I am not out of the loop I just don't bounce around like some of those girls do. If Neville wasn't dating anyone then I would date him sorry Luna" she said looking at her

"its alright, Neville is a dream" she said laying her head on his arm

"then why don't you go out and date" Ron shouted at her

"because….i don't have to explain myself to you" she said

"I don't have to explain myself to you" he shouted

"you are…ah" she said

"and you're an ah too" he said

"Mitstltoe" Fred and George said silently as they waved their wands together and formed one above their heads

"Ronald why do you have to act like that" she said

"why do you get jealous" he asked

"oh my goodness it's obvious isn't it" she said

"I don't get it" he said

"uh" she said grabbing his shirt as she kissed him, he kissed her back not paying attention to the family standing around them, Draco and Harry and Neville were high fiving eachother, Ginny, Luna and Hermione were whispering to one another. Percy was saying something about how he had to go fill out a report as Fred and George were teasing him about how their younger brother was more successful then him in the woman department

"time to go" Bill said as him and Fleur hurried towards the fireplace

"good night guys" Molly and Arthur said as they hurried up the stairs

"uh should we leave the mistletoe up" Fred asked

"yeah" George said

"maybe we should lavaite them to sit down" Fred said

"no they will get tired soon" George said

"lets go find Percy and make fun of him some more" Fred said

"good idea brother" George said as they hurried out the door

"well Luna time to get you home" Neville said

"lets walk slowly" she smiled as they waved to everyone and began to walk out the door

"don't stay up all night guys" Harry said patting Ron on the shoulder but he wasn't paying attention as he shook his head "Draco Hermione do you want to go check out my house" Harry said

"ya sure" they both said happy to get away from the room as they headed outside and diseperated, a few minutes later Ron and Pansy broke apart

"wow that was…" he said

"I know" she said

"um friends" he said

"do you really want to be friends or more" she asked

"I want to be more but that's up to you" he said

"can you handle one girl in your life" she asked

"I think so" he sad

"alright good um well" she said

"well lets continue where we were at, how about my room" Ron said

"uh great idea" Pansy said as Ron grabbed her hand and headed up the stairs

"by the way where did everyone go" Ron asked

"I don't know" she said shrugging his shoulders

"all well" he said as he pulled her into his bedroom and locked the door

"well my room might be off limits" Harry said

"there's still mine" Ginny said

"where am I going to sleep" Hermione asked

"with me…. I mean at my house" Draco said as Hermione looked at him

"I cant I will just sleep on the couch" Hermione said

"of course not that's a good idea" Ginny said as Hermione looked at her

"no it's not going to happen" she said

"oh Hermione be a good sport" Ginny said

"fine but if you make.." Before she could say anything else Draco cut in

"well this is a nice house" Draco said changing the subject

"thanks it was my parents and after we finish school I am going to move in here" he said

"that's good theirs nothing good than starting over" he said "but I am tired"

"me too" Harry said as they walked out the house and Harry locked the door

"ready Hermione" Draco asked

"but…" she said

"don't worry I am sure that Draco has something for you to change into" Ginny said as she grabbed Harrys hand and waved as they disperated

"I am going to hex her" Hermione said

"oh come on Granger be a good sport" he said

"what would Katie say" she asked

"I don't think anything, she is probably cuddling by the fire with Dean" he said as she hit him in the arm he laughed "shall we" he said as he did the previous night he put his arms around her as they dissperated and landed outside his house

They walked in and seen a note and Draco read it

"it seems that my mother is staying at aunt Andromeda house tonight, she told me to make sure I lock up and put up the protection spell" he said as she followed him outside and he waved his wand in the air as the spell came over the house then they walked in and he waved his wand as they heard the door lock.

"wow who knew" she said as she took a seat on the couch

"are you still mad at me for saying that" he said taking a seat across from her

"yes, I trust Dean" she said

"I never said that you shouldn't I just said that Katie wouldn't say anything about me, me and her are not like that" he said

"what do you mean" she asked

"we are just friends" he said

"but I thought…"

"you thought that I was seeing her, nope we just talk" he said

"why" she asked

"I will tell you one day, but right now I am tired so if you don't mind how about I show you your room" he said as he got up off the couch, and heald out his hand, she sat for a second but something told her to grab his hand as he led her upstairs

"theirs a bathroom in your bedroom and all kinds of shower girly stuff," she opened the door and looked at the queen size bed with red sheets and a black blanket

"mother thought that you might stay here one night so she got Griffindor colors to make you feel comfortable" he said

"thanks" she said

"oh here is one of my shirts and a pair of my shorts" he said handing her a blue t-shirt and a black pair of shorts "something wrong"

"I thought the shirt would be green" she said

"ha ha I might be a Slytherin but I do like different colors" he said "now good night"

"good night" she said as he shut the door, she sat the clothes down on the bed as she changed then she climbed into the comfortable bed "I trust Dean, and Draco is only doing the stuff on purpose to make me mad" she said to herself as she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep. A few minutes later Draco opened up her door and she was lying fast asleep, "beautiful" he said to himself before shutting the door as he went to his own room

The next morning Hermione woke up and went to grab her clothes but they were gone, she looked under the bed and in the bathroom but she knew that she had taken them off and laid them at the end of the bed. "that jerk" she said as she opened up the door and walked across the hall to his room and yanked the door opened "where 's my clothes" she said but she was distracted by the guy standing their in nothing but a towel as she stared at his chest

"like what you see Hermione" he said giving her a smile

"I well I was looking for my clothes" she said trying to only make eye contact with him but that was hard to do

"I had Minnie the house elf wash them for you, don't worry they only work for us occasionally, we felt bad for what happened to Dobby" he said

"well uh that's good" she said

"your clothes should be sitting on your bed in the next few minutes or you can stay there and stare I don't have a problem with it" he said

"no that's uh fine" she said

"you sure cause only one pull and you can see the rest" he said tugging at his towel

"uh no" she said quickly as she shut the door, and walked back to her room, "Dean, just think about Dean" she said trying to clear her head about the body the boy, the man that was right across the hall, then she looked on her bed and her clothes were sitting on the bed she quickly grabbed them and got dressed and hurried down stairs

"Hermione hello, Draco told me about you staying here did you sleep well?" Narcissa asked

"yes thank you" Hermione said glad that Narcissa was talking to her so she didn't have to think about Draco

"well you should stay for breakfast" she asked

"yeah sure I will stay but then I better get going" she said

"oh great; well foods almost ready" Narcissa said heading into the kitchen

"I hope you slept well" Draco said coming up from behind her making her jump as she turned around and looked at him he was dressed now

"I did thanks" she said

"why are you so jumpy" he said

"I am not" she said

"whatever you say" he said smiling

The Burrow

Everyone was eating breakfast and talking around the table as Hermione walked in, Ron was at one end of the table talking to Harry, Neville and Arthur and Molly was reading a recipe book paring a desert for dinner later.

"hello how was your night" Ginny asked

"okay" she said

"just okay" Luna asked

"yes" Hermione said "how are things with you Pansy"

"we are official" Pansy said smiling "you are okay with this right?"

"yes better you than Lavender" Hermione said

"okay now I feel a lot better" she said "well the same goes for you and Draco"

"there is no me and Draco" Hermione said

"of course sorry" Pansy said looking at Ginny trying to hold back a smile

"I have to make one last trip to Diagon Alley, are you going to join us Hermione?" Luna asked

"yeah just give me a few minutes to get ready" she said getting up as she headed up the stairs

"she's definetly confused" Luna said as they nodded


	11. Chapter 11

Christmas Day

Everyone was gathered at the Weasleys, opening up gifts laughing, talking and having a good time, Dumbledore, Snape, Remus, Tonks, Teddy, Andromeda, Kingsley, Hagrid even Draco and Narcissa had came by along with Neville and his grandmother and Luna who was wearing a headband that had a mistletoe hanging on it, she had brought her dad. Harry was sitting beside Ginny and looked around. "last Christmas I was running for my life" Harry said

"you're here with me now" she said

"I know, but look would you suspect Snape and the Malfoys being here Dumbledore being alive" **he** said

"no but that's what this day is about everyone coming together" Ginny said

"look at Remus and Snape getting along like old friends" Ron said walking up as they looked towards the direction and seen that they both were laughing and talking

"it's weird to see him smile" Neville said

"well things have really changed" Hermione said

"yes for the better" Pansy said kissing Ron on the cheek everyone went in their own direction as Draco sat next to Hermione

"thanks for the book" he said

"well I knew you mentioned how you liked it and well I was at the book store and I found it, add it to the library of yours" she said

"I definitely will" he said smiling

"thanks for the earrings you didn't have to do this though" she said

"its fine" he said

"dinner is ready" Molly called as everyone headed outside into a huge tent that was set up since there were several people. They grabbed their plates and dished their food as everyone took a seat then Arthur stood up

"I want to say welcome to our home everyone Molly and I are happy that you guys came. I never would have thought that we would be here today together as we all learned to put the past behind us and look towards the future. Thanks again" he said

"to Harry Potter if it wasn't for you where would we be" Snape said

"Harry Potter" everyone said in unision Harry just shook his head

"I wouldn't be here with out the help of all of you, Molly, Arthur you taking me in and making me a part of your family, Hagrid you taking me from the Dursleys, Proffesor Dumbledore your help and your faith in me. Remus, you helping me with the memories of my mum and dad is what keeps me going as well. Kingsley, Tonks your guys helped me as well as your help Andromeda. Fred, George, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy I wouldn't be here either as you guys treated me like a member of your family as well. Professor Snape I knew that you did what you had to do to protect me and I am grateful for that thank you. Narcissa, Draco I want to thank you guys as well if it wasn't for your help I know for a fact that I wouldn't be here its good that we let the past go so that we could start new. Pansy its good to have you as my new friend as well, and you do a good job at keeping Ron in line." He said as everyone began to laugh

"oi" Ron said then Pansy nudged him

"Neville you and your gran kept believing in me, and well you did a hell of a job keeping Dumbledore's Army going when I wasn't able to do so, Luna you and your father helped me as well. Ginny thinking of you is what kept me going, and of course my two best friends in the entire world Ron and Hermione we have been through it all together and without your guys help I would have never made it this far" he said

"well done Harry" Dumbledore said holding up his class "here's to being united as one" as they all made a toast and everyone began to eat and talk. A little while later Pansy stood up

"um I have one more gift, first thanks to Molly and Arthur for taking me in as well" she waved her wand as something came flying into the tent it was wrapped in a box ."I found this the other night when I was looking for a chest board since Ron left his at school, It was broken and I asked Ron about it and he said it was destroyed when during the war when your home was invaded. The guy at the repair shop couldn't fix it so I had a new one made" she placed it front of Molly and Arthur who opened it up to reveal a clock, but it wasn't the usual one it had the pictures of all the Weasley family. The arms on the clock moved as it pointed towards home. "I added a few more pictures of Harry and Hermione, and Fleur, there's a little package with it with extra spoons and you can add more pictures to it" she said

"that was really nice of you thank you" Arthur said

"thank you dear" Molly said with tears in her eyes as she hugged her. A few minutes later Ron came up and sat down "that was real nice of you, that clock means a lot to my mum and dad" he said

"I just thought it was a very nice thing to do, it's a family gift" she said

"thank you" he said as he hugged her

"never in my life would I suspect us being here at the same place" Draco said taking a seat

"I know what you mean, I think that Voldemort would have had a heart attack if he seen this" Harry said

"I enjoy being here with all of you" Luna said with a smile

"we love having you as a friend too" Ginny said

"what happen to your headband?"Neville asked

"oh Andromeda is trying to catch Kingsley or Snape under the mistletoe and Fred and George asked if they can borrow it, they are going to put it on Percys head when he goes back to work, where everyone else can see it but him, they said he needs some action his life" Luna said smiling as they all started to laugh

"well I think that its good that we all put the past behind us" Hermione said

"agree" they said

"Molly I do want to think you for inviting me and Draco, I know that we haven't always…been friends but like Lucius told me we have a lot in common after all, I did what I had to do to protect Draco and you did what you had to do to protect your daughter against my sister. I have seen a huge change in Draco and Lucius and for them I can try" Narcissa said

"don't worry dear its alright, I just think that its time we look forward to the future" Molly said

"that's what I plan on doing, getting to know my sister and her family has been a very big step in my life" she said

"well its good that you doing that, family is very important" she said

"I am starting to understand that, I have always put Draco and Lucius above everyone else and because of the way that I was raised I pushed one family member out and I regret it. I seen that you have done well with your children" she said

"you have done well with Draco he is such a sweet man, and very polite" Molly said

"I did what I could, with Lucius it was different he was the one who gave him the advice, and he regrets teaching him the way he was taught by his father" she said

"well it's good that he followed his own heart" she said

"I have seen a huge change in him since the war and I am glad to," she said

"I just look at all of them and I see that they let the past go, its good that they have became friends" Molly said looking at the table where Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Pansy, Draco, Luna and Neville were sitting laughing with one another,

"I agree, and I hope that we can become friends as well" Narcissa said holding out her hand

"of course" Molly said shaking her hand "the guys seemed to be friends also" she laughed as they looked over and seen that Snape, Kingsley, Dumbledore, Remus and Arthur were playing a muggle game of poker.

"I think we should join the others" Narcissa said

"lets go" she said as they got up and went to join the rest of the family and friends. A while later everyone was beginning to leave

"you okay" Ginny asked as Harry was staring out the window on the third floor watching the snow fall

"I am, just thinking about everything, how everyone was getting along and how happy I have been, without worrying about everything, the small problem is the warning" he said

"I hope they figure it out soon" she said as she took his hand and they sat on the steps

"me too" he said looking at her "you got a hold of Luna's headband"

"yes, want to kiss me under the mistletoe" she said smiling

"I love you" he said as he kissed her on the forehead looking into her eyes he knew that he was in love with her and he couldn't leave her.

"I love you too" she said

"Ginny when your ready I am going to marry you someday" he said

"I hope so" she said

"you know there is and their never will be anyone else" he said

"of course not to mention they know that your taken, if not I will make sure of it" she said smiling

"by doing this" he said as he began to kiss her

"thank you" Pansy said

"for what" Ron asked as they took a seat in front of the fireplace

"for allowing me to come and spend time with your family" she said

"it was also part of the assignment, and well truthful I have liked you for a long time" he said

"me too, I thought I was lying to myself when I said that I didn't like you" she said turning to face him

"I think that I will be able to settle just for you" he said as she gave him a hug "hot chocolate and cookies" he said as a tray of cookies and hot chocolate came towards them

"do you always have to use magic?" she asked

"I didn't want to move, I am so comfortable" he said

"well you do have a point" she said as she cuddled next to him

"Neville why don't we make a snow man" Luna asked

"okay, but first I want to do this" he said as he took a snow ball and showered it over her head make little pieces fall to her hair

"Neville your lucky I love you" she said as she made a snowball hit him in the chest

"I love you too, but you made a mistake" he said smiling as she took off running as they began to play in the snow

"you do realize you don't have to come right" Draco said as he walked into the house followed by Hermione.

"I know but I was bored" she said shrugging her shoulders

"I thought so" he said as he went into his library and she followed

"I really do like this book, thank you" he said taking a seat on his couch

"your welcome" she said as she got up to look at the books on the shelf and he was right next to her, watched as she pulled a book out to read the back and put it back in the shelf, she didn't grab any as she went back to the couch and sat opposite him

"whats the matter?" he asked

"thinking about Dean" she said

"go figure" he said rolling his eyes

"why do you say it like that?" she asked

"I just don't get it, he's a really good boyfriend not seeing his girlfriend on Christmas" he said

"he's busy with his family" she said

"you would think that he would take the time to come and visit you, instead of just sending you gift by owl" he said

"he said he was busy" she said

"yeah with Katie"

"I happened to trust him, and I understand that he couldn't be here" she said

"no you don't understand, all I am saying is that if he really cared for you, he would be here with you, telling you how beautiful you are, how much he cares about you spending time with you" he said

"but he cant" she said wiping tears away

"you see I am telling the truth you are upset because he's not here" he said as he wiped tears away

"you don't know what your talking about" she said getting up and walking to the bookshelf

"I do" he said coming up towards her as he put his arms over the bookshelf and she couldn't move "you can't stand there and tell me that you think it's really over between you both, you cant tell me that you don't feel anything for me, if you say you don't then I know that you are lying" he said.

"I don't" she said as she tried to look in his eyes but she turned away

He started to smile "Granger I can tell that your lying" he said as he bent his head down and kissed her on the lips he then flicked his tongue over her lips as she just stood there. "I can hear your heart pounding" he said as he kissed her again and this time she took the kiss in as she started to kiss him back. He pulled her towards the little table as he sat her down and she began to move her hands down his back as she took him in, he pulled away from the kiss as he moved down her throat as she wrapped her arms around her neck then she opened her eyes and looked in the mirror that was above the bookshelf. She couldn't be doing this she had a boyfriend and he wasn't hers.

"stop" she said as she pushed him away and began to fix her shirt

"why" he asked

"this isn't right" she said as she got down from the table

"what isn't this, it felt right to me" he said

"I have a boyfriend" she said

"yeah whose proabley shagging Katie Bell as we speak" he said he wasn't expecting a slap across the face as she had done to Ron weeks ago, he grabbed his face "what the.." he said

"that was for kissing me, that was for making false accusatations about my boyfriend, he cares for me" she said

"if you say so" he said rolling his eyes

"next time you see me don't talk to me" she said

"that's going to be hard, but as you wish love but sooner or later you know that I am right" he said

"no your not" she said as she put her coat on and ran out the door.

"some day Hermione" he smiled still holding on to his face

I HAD TO WRITE THE LITTLE LOVE SCENE BETWEEN THE COUPLES AT LEAST EVERYONE IS HAPPY BESIDES DRACO AND HERMIONE MAYBE THEIR TIME WILL COME SOON...HAPPY HOLIDAYS B


	12. Chapter 12

ALRIGHT I AM BACK...I AM STILL WORKING ON THIS

Hermione appeared outside the Burrow, she looked up through the window to see that a light was on in Ginnys room and she figured that Harry and Ginny were up there. She heard the sound of laughter nearby and seen that Luna and Neville were playing in the snow, and she didn't want to interrupt them. She walked closer to the door and seen Ron and Pansy laying on the couch, fast asleep. She didn't have anywhere else to go. She opened up her bag and pulled out a parchment and a quil and wrote a letter. She acoid it into the window, and dissaperated.

The next morning, Molly was wondering around the kitchen when Ginny came downstairs. "mum have you seen Hermione?" she asked

"no dear, I thought she was still asleep" Molly said looking concerned

"hmm no, she might have stayed at Draco's" she said sitting down to eat. As Harry came in and sat next to her followed by Pansy and Ron who just woke up as well.

"where's Mione?" Harry asked

"she wasn't upstairs, maybe at Draco's" Ginny said smiling

"hmm" Harry said as Luna, Neville came in

"hi guys" Neville said holding Luna's hand

"hello, would you like to join us" Molly said

"sure" they said in unions as they all sat down. A few minutes later Arthur, Bill, Fleur, Fred, George, Angelina, and Percy all came in for breakfast. They were all engaged in conversation

"so our little Hermione spending the night with Draco" Fred said

"he is a Slytherin after all" George said

"that he is, of course make no mistake we like you as well" Fred said wrapping his arm around Pansy

"thanks" she said

"don't mention it, well our little brother maybe you can make a man out of him, unlike Lavender who made him a wimp" George said but he was hit in the head by a piece of bacon

"Fred, George don't you have your own place" Ron asked as Fred tossed a piece of toast at him

"we love mums cooking" George said

"just like you do since your usually the first one at the table" Fred said looking at Ron whose face was really red.

"speaking of Malfoy" Harry said looking out the window and seen him walking towards the house

"he must have been good enough that he is coming back for her things" George said causing him to get hit in the head with a pot holder by his mother, as Draco came walking in

"hi guys, can I talk to Hermione for a minute" he asked

"we thought she was with you" Ginny said

"no, uh we got into an argument and she left" he said

"she's not with you and she's not here" Harry said standing up

"where did she go" Ron asked

"hey look guys" Luna said lifting up her cup "its from Hermione" they all turned to look at her as she began to read. "need time to think, if I am not back in time bring my trunk to school. I refuse to be around Malfoy any longer" she said with a smile as she looked up and seen that everyone was staring at him

"I didn't do anything, I would never hurt her, all I did was kiss her, and told her that Dean didn't care about her, then she slapped me and left" he said

"you kissed her" Ron said

"oh Ron, I kissed you" Pansy said

"well we should give her some time" Molly said as she went back to the stove

"time" Draco said

"I don't want to confront an angry Hermione" Harry said picking up the paper

"yeah neither do I" Neville said

"we will see her soon" Ginny said

"that's all you have to say" Draco said sounding angry

"yeah" everyone agree

"trust me, you go running now you will see the end of her wand, the next few days is all she needs," Ron said

"our Hermione, did it hurt" Fred asked

"uh yeah" Draco said grabbing his face as he took a seat next to Bill

"that a girl" Fred and George said smiling as the continued to eat.

Hermione was walking down the hallway, reading a book. Only a few people stayed behind during the holidays and she didn't have to worry about running in to anyone. At least she thought until she fell backwards her books going to the floor.

"sorry" she looked up to see Snape standing their he had a smile which she found odd

"Ms. Granger I thought you would be at the Weasleys" Snape said

"I was long story" she said getting up she went to grab her books but they were already off the floor as Snape had them in his hand and he handed it to her. "thank you" she said taking it

"don't mention it" he said

"what are you doing" she asked

"I am going to the Great Hall to get some hot chocolate" he said as she followed

"well I thought that you would be away" she said

"well the professors keep taking turns so that they can watch the students that stayed behind and spend time with their family, I allowed Remus to spend time with Teddy and Tonks and Albus is actually trying to mend his relationship with his brother the last letter he sent he was telling me how they are arguing over goats and Phoneixs" he said with a grin as he found the professors table and grabbed a cup. She nodded as she went and found a seat at a table and she opened up a book and began to read, until she heard a cup sat down beside her, and a tray full of cookies. "mind if I join you" he asked

"uh yeah" she said taking a sip of her hot chocolate, she felt a little uncomfortable sitting with the teacher that has been rude to her for the past six years, not to mention the new attitude.

"Ms. Granger let me apologize for my behavior over the years" he said with a grin

"it's fine" she said as she looked back down at her book

"no, I had a chat with Harry not too long ago and we decided to let the past go between us, Ronald and I did as well and I want to do the same with you. You see the reason I was so rude to you was because you reminded me of someone that I loved, that I lost' he said this time with sadness in his eyes.

"Harry's mother, Lily" she said as he nodded

"you see you were just like her, she was a very talented, very smart witch and when you came to Hogwarts you had the same attitude that she did. I was always rude to you because I didn't want to think about her, because of my judgment it was my fault that she died. Also because Harry was your friend and I allowed my hatred towards his father get in the way" he said

"so that's why you were always angry with Harry because of James" she asked

"yes James was always more talented at everything and well he had the eye for Lily. I don't know if Harry ever told you but do you know why I lost my friendship with her" he asked taking a drink of his hot chocolate

"um if he had I don't remember" Hermione said going back to the talks she had with Harry.

"I said something to her that hurt her feelings, something that I have regretted ever since" he said looking down

"you called her a mudblood" Hermione said and she knew that she was right when he didn't look up

"its something that I have regretted everyday; and I think that if it wasn't for that then I could have been friends with her. To this day I blame myself for her death, if it wasn't for me spying, they would have been alive. That's the reason why I decided to help Albus protect Harry was for them; I felt that I owe them." He said

"so when you gave Blasie the detention" she asked

"we no longer live in the world where it's about pureblood; may I asked you something?" he asked as he seen her nod "have you seen a change in Draco" he asked as her face turned red

"yes" she said going back to the book

"do you believe it" he asked

"yes, but I don't know I mean a part of me is going back to the person he was when we were younger and the other part…" she paused

"the other part sees someone else" he said

"yes" she said

"Hermione follow me" he said getting up as he started walking out of the great hall; she hesitated and then followed him until they reached Dumbledore's office, he said the password and walked up the steps. "this is a pensive" he said pointing to the silver bowel on the desk

"Harry used this" she said

"yes to figure out Vol Voldmorts weakness, and to see what my memories held" he walked over to the shelf and grabbed a little flask and poured it into the pensive "look in this" he said as she walked over and looked inside. A few minutes later she lifted her head up and looked surprised. "that's …." She said

"memories of Draco and yes maybe he changed along time ago; but was too scared to show it" he said

"I never knew that; some of the stuff" she said

"we all have skeletons in our closet that we keep hidden for a lot of reasons" he said

"why did you show me this" she asked

"I don't know;" he said

"thanks" she said as she headed towards the door

Week later

Everyone was walking towards the Hogwarts Express when they seen Dean and Katie "hey guys where's Hermione" Dean asked looking over Harry's shoulder

"at school she left early" Harry said looking at Dean then stepping aboard following by Ginny.

"why" Dean asked

"she didn't want to listen to me" Draco said giving him his famous dirty look as he stepped aboard as he was followed by Ron and Pansy, Luna and Neville and Draco who went to sit by the window

"unbelievable" Pansy said taking a seat

"I know" Ginny said taking a seat next to Harry who was talking to Neville. Ron was about to take a seat next to Pansy when he heard someone's voice

"won won" Lavender said as he turned around and she kissed him, unaware that Ginny, Pansy, Ron, Neville, Harry, Draco and Luna were all starring surprise.

Ron pulled away "Lavender we are over" he said

"I thought that was a phase until we got back" she said smiling unaware that Seamus was standing their looking angry as well. Ron just shook his head and went and sat by Pansy who ignored him as the train started to move.

A few hours later Hermione was waiting at the train station when everyone arrived. Ginny was the first one off as she hugged her, followed by Harry, Pansy, Luna, Neville and Ron. She looked at all of them and seen that they all seemed mad about something.

She seen Dean stepped off the train and she wanted to prove Draco wrong she ran up to him and hugged him, but felt like he was cold towards her. She looked over his shoulder to see Draco who made eye contact with her then shook his head and shrugged his shoulders as he walked towards the carriage. Dean joined the carriage and everyone rode in silence. During dinner it seemed that the whole entire seventh year were mad even the happy couple of Blaise and Daphne were angry with one another. After diner instead of talking about their holiday everyone went to bed. The next morning was potions class.

"good morning class" Snape said coming in. He looked at all of them when noone said anything back. "turn to page 494 and work with your partner. Draco and Hermione looked at eachother "I will gather the stuff" Draco said getting up as Hermione started to read. A few minutes later the silence was broken when Seamus started yelling at Lavender

"damn it Lav you messed it up again" Seamus said

"oh be quiet" she said

"cant you see he is not interested in you" Seamus said while she rolled her eyes

"Blaise can you quit being ass" Daphne said

"me, being an ass, when most of the guys in Slytheirn has seen yours" he said

"how dare you; you slept with a lot of the girls" she said

"how dare you not tell me" he said

"Padma keep your eyes off of Cormec" Parvaiti shouted

"I don't have eyes for your dumb boyfriend" Padma said

"enough" Snape said walking in "put your stuff away and follow me" he said as everyone hurried up and did what they were told, as they followed him down the hallway.

They stopped in the same room that they practiced their defense of dark arts in they were also joined by Dumbledore and Remus.

"it seems that you guys can't get along, for the time being you guys will sit in here and talk it out" Dumbledore said as they left and locked the door.

"Pansy whats the matter;" Ron asked

"you know" Pansy said getting up and walking away

"Draco can you tell Blaise that what you and I had was in the past" Daphne said to Draco who was reading a book

"Lavender why don't you just leave him alone" Seamus said

"why don't you mind your business" she said back

"Katie what is the problem" Dean asked

"Justin why don't you just tell her" Hannah said

"Ginny what is the matter?" Harry asked

"Hermione we need to talk" Dean said as he motioned her towards the corner

"damn it Luna what did I do" Neville asked

"Pansy.." Ron called her name but she wasn't paying attention

"Ginny Luna" Pansy said motioning towards the corner as they ignored the guys leaving them standing their

"we need to talk to Dean" Harry said to Ron and Neville

"we have to let them talk first" Ron said as it seemed that everyone's attention was towards the corner

Hermione/Dean

"Hermione…I need to tell you something" Dean said as they took a seat on the couch

"yeah" Hermione said

"I like you a lot, but stuff has changed over the holidays" Dean said

Tears started to fill her eyes but she didn't want to cry. She looked over to see that everyone had gotten quiet. She shook her head and waved a wand so that noone can hear "I think I know what you want to do, let me guess you and Katie" she said

"Hermione I liked you a lot, I do and I really care for you, but stuff happened, and we didn't mean for it to" he said running his hands through his hair

"you slept with her" Hermione said he didn't say anything but by his facial expression she knew

"Hermione.." he said

"stop I knew you had a thing for her, in fact I knew something was up when you came back" she said

"I am sorry" he said

"we rushed into it" she said removing the spell as she walked towards Ginny. Luna, and Pansy.

"Blaise it meant nothing, it's the past and you should let it go" Draco said

"should I" he said

"yes, and she should let your past go" he said to Daphne who nodded and hugged him

"I am sorry" she said as they walked away. Draco looked over at Hermione then he looked towards Dean and Katie who were talking as well.

"Millicent I like you" Justin said startling her "their, Hannah I said it" as he turned towards Millicent "I don't care what you look like or your past but I like you" he said as he went up to hug her

"Ginny" Harry said

"Harry, I was angry with you, you seen Dean holding her hand at the train station and you didn't say anything" Ginny said

"I am angry about it, but Hermione don't want me getting involved with it;" he said looking over and seen her shaking her head,

"you are my friends, thanks for that" Hermione said hugging them

"Neville that's the same thing I was mad about she's our friend and you didn't do anything about it" Luna said

"I am sorry; I just didn't want to get involved" he said

"I understand" she said hugging him

"Won won" Lavender said grabbing his arm

"that's enough, Ron you need to stay something" Pansy said standing up

"what Pansy" he said looking confused

"tell that bushy hair girl that you no longer have interest in her" Pansy shouted

"yeah right" Lavender laughed

"Lavender will you shut up and realize that Ron is not interested in you at all; that maybe someone else is" Seamus said

"yeah right, Ron lets go talk" she said grabbing his arm again

"get your hands off my boyfriend now" Pansy said pointing her wand at her

"you wish" Lavender said laughing

"its true Lavender I am dating Pansy and I like her" Ron said

"you guys are lying" she snapped "Parkinson you are so desperate you would say anything" Lavender said

"oh really, how come he told me that I was better at making out then you were" Pansy said then she grabbed Ron and kissed him, leaving Lavender speechless

"told ya he wasn't interested in you" " Seamus said laughing

"Seamus just shut up" she said she wasn't expecting Seamus to grab her and kiss her

"will you shut up for a change" he smiled

"look Lavender finally found someone to shut her up, good luck Seamus" Pansy said patting him on the back as she grabbed Ron's hand and walked away.

"oh wait Hermione tell us" Luna said grabbing her hand

"tell you what" she said walking towards the couch

"why you left" Ginny said they looked to see that everyone was once again trying to listen

"we will talk later" Hermione said as they nodded. Everyone seemed to be getting along with one another again, and Hermione looked over to see that Draco was in a conversations with Harry, and Neville, he looked up at her for a minute then she looked away she was still mad at him. A few minutes later Dumbledore came in

"it seems that you guys are all getting along now, go to lunch then head to your next class" he said as they began to step out

"you know I think that he is watching us" Hermione said

"what do you mean" Harry asked

"how is it that he ends up popping up at the right moment" Hermione said

"Hermione" a voice said as she turned around to see it was Draco,

"leave me alone Malfoy" she said before pulling Luna, Pansy and Ginny with her.

"she still mad" Harry asked

"yeah but now I don't know if she's really mad at me or mad at Thomas" Draco said

"by the way Dean, we seen you at the train station" Harry said

"guys I am sorry about that" he said as Katie began to walk ahead

"so you did break it off with her" Draco said

"uh yeah" he said

"you slept with Bell didn't you" Draco said

"that's my business Malfoy" he said

"you hurt her so now it's mine" Draco said ,stopping him

"guys" Harry said nodding towards the professors then they began to walk

"I will see you later" Draco said walking away. As Dean went to catch up with Katie, as the others walked into the great hall.

Within the next few days everything was back to normal. Except for Hermione who was still ignoring Draco. He sat down next to her on the couch while she was reading the book, she pretend that he wasn't there.

A little while later the common room filled up, and Hermione looked around love was in the air as Millicent and Justin were the new couple as they had the were all snuggled in the corner. Lavender and Seamus were all over each other on the stairs. Harry and Ginny were both reading the daily prophet and they were still holding hands, and would glance at one another every so often. Pansy and Ron were enjoying a game of chess, and Luna and Neville were sorting through plants. Then there is the obvious Dean and Katie, who were snuggled together by the fire, Katie had apologized to her and she couldn't really be mad at her. "it hurts doesn't it" Draco said interrupting her thoughts. "I am not talking to you Malfoy" she glared at him.

"you just did Granger, and I don't think you're really mad at Thomas and Bell, I think your more mad at me because I was right" he said

"shut it Malfoy" she said slamming her book shut as she pushed past Lavender and Seamus and headed up the stairs.

**DO YOU THINK DRACO IS RIGHT...WHO IS HERMIONE MAD AT...WHAT DID SNAPE SHOW HER IN THE PENSIVE..**


	13. Chapter 13

**ALRIGHT I DO APOLOGIZE FOR POSTING SO LATE, I AM AT A CROSSROAD WITH THIS STORY. I AM ALSO WORKING ON ANOTHER FANFICTION, ALONG WITH SCHOOL AND WORK, BUT I WILL FINISH THIS ONE ASAP AND WILL TRY POSTING A LOT SOONER. THANKS B.**

Within the next few days everything was back to normal. Except for Hermione who was still ignoring Draco. He sat down next to her on the couch while she was reading the book, she pretend that he wasn't there. A little while later the common room filled up, and Hermione looked around love was in the air as Millicent and Justin were the new couple as they had the were all snuggled in the corner. Lavender and Seamus were all over each other on the stairs. Harry and Ginny were both reading the daily prophet and they were still holding hands, and would glance at one another every so often. Pansy and Ron were enjoying a game of chess, and Luna and Neville were sorting through plants. Then there is the obvious Dean and Katie, who were snuggled together by the fire, Katie had apologized to her and she couldn't really be mad at her. "it hurts doesn't it" Draco said interrupting her thoughts. "I am not talking to you Malfoy" she glared at him.

"you just did Granger, and I don't think you're really mad at Thomas and Bell, I think your more mad at me because I was right" he said

"shut it Malfoy" she said slamming her book shut as she pushed past Lavender and Seamus and headed up the stairs.

**Azkaban**

"Lucius you have to let me know what's going on" Narcissa said taking a seat in the chair across from him

"I told you dear, I am learning as I go, we have been on lock down and all I know is that there are a few death eaters that want revenge on Potter and the rest that went against them, they are building up some kind of group. That's all I know right now" he said taking her hand

"I wish that we could find out more" she said

"me too but I will let you know when I can, how is Draco?" he asked changing the subject

"good, he's well….I think that he is in love with Hermione Granger" she said as she watched his face turn white

"I see, what about her feelings for him" he asked

"I think that she's confused, Draco wrote me and told me that her and Dean Thomas broke up and she still is upset" she said

"oh I see" he said

"your not going to object or say anything" she said

"what's their to say I mean things have changed, at least he's writing you" he said looking down

"I am sorry" she said

"its not your fault, I am the one who is to blame for all of this" he said

"that's not true" she said

"my actions forced my son into something so dark that it could have ruined him like it ruined me, I am grateful that he seen the light along time ago." He said

"I am grateful that he's back to himself again" she smiled

"me too, alright u will have to go" he said getting up "but tell Potter that I will see what I can do" he said walking out.

Defense of Dark Arts Class

"alright today we are going to use the patronus charm, I am sure that you guys were taught how to do it so this is a review for today" Remus said "just remember your patronus can change, if your heart changes" he said

"so is that why Tonks is a wolf" Luna asked

"yes Ms. Lovegood" he smiled as the other class members laughed. "now everyone line up" he said as they did. Everyone began to release their patronus charm ducks, squirrels, elephants.

Harry stepped forward out of all the others his was the strongest, "expecto patrolum" he shouted as his turned into a stag, he smiled as Ginny stepped forward and hers use to be a horse but it was now a doe, the same one his mother had. Luna's turned into a lion, and Neville had a rabbit. Ron's face turned red as Pansy looked at him and her Potronus was a weasel, as his was an otter. Draco stepped forward and his was a dragon.

Hermione stepped forward she didn't have to hesitate she was good at the patronus next to Harry who was the best in the class she pulled her wand out "expecto patrolum" she shouted as her patronus formed. She stood shocked and do did everyone else, as her patronus that was usually an otter turned into a dragon.

"well done class" Remus clapped as the patrouns disappeared. A little while later the class ended and everyone was walking out.

"wow Hermione, your patrouns was good" Parvati said

"thank you" she blushed

"you have always been the best at that" Padma said as she walked over with her sister

"see Granger your patronus can change, so does that mean your heart can as well" Draco said before walking away leaving her standing there.

"time to talk" Ginny said grabbing her hand and leading her to the dormitory as Luna and Pansy followed. They made sure that the room was cleared and put the protection spell up.

"spill" Pansy said taking a seat on her bed

"about what" Hermione said

"um let me see the kiss that happened before you came back here" Ginny said

"You and Dean" Luna said

"your real feelings for Draco" Pansy said

"I don't know what you are talking about" Hermione said opening up a book

"oh yes you do, and we told you that we seen Dean holding hands with Katie before returning to school" Pansy said

"so" Hermione said looking up from her book

"and when you guys broke up, you seem okay with it" Luna said

"I don't think we seen you cry" Ginny said

"you didn't when you broke up with Dean" Hermione said

"that's because I was really in love with Harry, which means you do have feelings for Draco" Ginny said smiling

"and not to mention your patrouns a dragon" Pansy said

"so things change" Hermione said

"yeah mine was a lion because of my feelings for Neville, and Ginnys is a doe because of Harry" Luna said

"and mine a weasel because of Ron" Pansy said

"what are you saying" Hermione asked

"we are saying that our changed because of who we are dating or in love with, yours should be the same" Pansy said

"I am not in love with anyone" Hermione said getting up storming out of the room.

"we have to find away to get them together" Ginny said

"but it's going to be hard because she can not stand being in the same room with HIM" Luna said

"who says that they have to know" Pansy said

The common room

everyone was downstairs talking and laughing when Hermione came down the steps. "Hermione" Draco called walking over to her, "we need to talk"

"there is nothing to talk about" she said exiting out of the common room. The following Saturday the seventh years were once again in the great hall.

"hello everyone it seems that we have came along way since the beginning of the school year. Today we are going to try something different, instead of paring up couples we will be doing gentleman against woman" Dumbledore smiled

"what kind of game" Luna asked

"it's good that you asked Ms. Lovegood there are a few activities set up, the first one being a pie eating contest, I need two gentleman and two ladies" Dumbledore said looking around, Daphne was shaking her head no, Lavender had a disgusted look on her face, Cormac was worrying about fixing his hair. Justin stepped forwad and MIllicant did as well with a big smile on her face.

"I vote " Snape said looking at Ron "Ms. Parkinson" he turned to Pansy

"deal" she said grabbing Rons hand as they followed everyone into the tent and sat down at the tables

"why did I not agree, I mean Pansy you couldn't eat that much, and me I am starving" Ron said with a smile

"well Parkinson you never were a girly girl" Lavender laughed

"well Brown I might not be a girly girl but I am still better than you at making out" Pansy said

"now now ladies alright on the count of three, one, two, three" Dumbledore said as the four began to dig into their pies. It only lasted for a few minutes until Ron was the first one up.

"I win" he said smiling while chewing his food.

"well done Mr. Weasley, five points to Gryffindor, 20 points to the guys" Remus said

"the next task will be tug of war" Snape said as everyone followed him

"alright ladies look at me we have to put our differences to the side for a few minutes to beat them" Hermione said as they all nodded knowing how serious she is. She turned her head when she heard a snicker from Draco.

"seriously babe you think you can beat us men, I mean McGlaggen is tougher than you alone" he smiled, Hermione turned to face him

"listen Malfoy my name is Hermione not babe, and we can do just as much" She said

"yeah right you girls against us guys" Ron laughed with a snort

"woman" Pansy said fixing her hair

"I think we got a chance" Ginny said

"uh dear I think I am agreeing with the guys" Harry said

"fine be that way" Ginny said

"alright settle down, ladies on one side gentleman on the other" Dumbledore said directing them to the rope "on the count of three"

"one, two three" Remus called as they began to pull the rope, after each try the woman's side pulled the rope causing the guys to slide across the snow.

"wait what was that again" Hermione said smiling at Draco

"at least your coming around Granger" he smiled causing her face to turn red

"20 points to the woman" Snape said

"now the final task of the day, survival skills" Dumbledore said

"what" everyone said

"the guys will go into the forest from one direction, and the ladies from another, you guys will get a tent, and other equipment, and you will survive alone for the night, you have to find your way out of the forests and to the other side of Hogwarts by noon, tomorrow" Remus said

"and if you shall come back tonight you lose" Snape said

"if the team wins" Hermione asked

"that will be a surprise" Dumbledore said

"but theirs hipograph" Draco said

"spiders" Ron said looking towards the forests thinking about the time during second year

"oh so now your scared" Ginny said

"I don't have the right shoes" Daphne said

"my hair brush" Lavender said

"you guys will use whatever resources necessary" Dumbledore said

"any more questions" Remus asked

"oh yeah I forgot no wands" Snape said holding up a yellow bucket for them to drop their wands into

"but what if" Neville started to say

"there are no seriously danger creatures out their" Dumbledore said

"alright ready" Snape said as everyone followed, "Remus will take the ladies" he said

"come on Harry it cant be that bad, we have been camping before" Ron said as he started following everyone

"Ron we had Hermione with us last time and we were also on the run for our lives" Harry said as he looked at Ron whose face turned red

"now each of you will get a backpack with a sleeping bag and small tent, it will also have supplies that you will need. Now have fun" he gave them a smile and walked off.

"well whose going to step in first" Neville said looking around

"someone that's brave" Draco said

"whose not scared to take a challenge" Seamus said

"who probably broken every rule at Hogwarts" Dean said

"I have been right there with him" Ron said nodding his head

"I suppose you want me to be your leader" Harry said

"uh duh" they all said

"well here goes" Harry said putting on his backpack as they all headed into the forests

The woman

"alright now that you all know the rules and have your supplies now my main suggesting is that you select a leader" Remus said looking at them "good luck" he said walking away

"I vote that Hermione is our leader" Parvati said

"you have been camping before" Ginny said

"not to mention spending nearly a year running from everyone" Pansy said

"the smartest witch of our generation" Luna said

"alright alright I will do it" Hermione said taking her backpack

"not only that but well I am scared of you" Lavender said shrugging her shoulders

"your scared of me too" Pansy said "so you might want to stay awake" she said giving her a wink before putting her backpack on as they followed Hermione.

A long walk into the forest and a while later

"isn't it too cold for this" Daphne said

"they put up a heating spell" Hermione said

"my hair just got stuck in a tree" Lavender complained

"shut up" she heard several people say as she just rolled her eyes

"this should be a good spot to set up our tents, our bags have snacks in them which I think we should be fine until the morning, Ginny you and Luna should walk a few distance up and gather some wood, Parvati, Padma I think that a few distance behind us was a stream if you want to take our canteens and fill them up with water, Hannah Susan, Millicent you guys should help with laying out the sleeping bags. Daphne, Katie I need your help with the tents, and Pansy can you mark the map on where we are at" Hermione said shrugging her shoulders she felt proud of herself.

"what about me" Lavender said

"what about you" Pansy said looking up from the map

"what do I get to do?" she asked

"um nothing" Hermione said

"that's not right, I mean I can help just as much as they can" Lavender said

"do you want to help get the wood" Hermione asked

"my nails are freshly done" Lavender said

"water" Hermione said

"uh no" Lavender said shaking her head

"then you cant help" Pansy said

"yes I can" Lavender said stomping her feet

"then maybe you can put up your own tent" Katie said

"I will" Lavnder said yanking her tent out of her bag, she did it so fast that she fell backwards.

"it's going to be a long night" Pansy said

The guys

"I think we found a good spot" Harry said

"uh what do we do next" Ron said looking around

"uh, tents" Harry said

"do you know how to put one up" Blaise asked

"not without magic" Ron said

"does anyone know how" Harry asked looking around to see everyone shaking their heads

"well I guess we will have to try" Draco said as they began to work

The woman

Everyone had their tents set up and had the fire going except for Lavender who was still struggling.

"we told you we can help you" Hermione said

"fine only because I broke a nail" Lavender said stepping aside as Hermione and Katie began to put the tent up

"I am sorry about everything" Katie said quietly

"its all over with I knew that he liked you" Hermione said

"I just didn't want their to be any bitterness between us, and Draco and I have always been friends, in fact when we would wonder off all we would do is talk about you and Dean" Katie said sticking the last piece of the stake into the grounds,

"hmm I never guessed" Hermione said

"yes, I believe that you liked him too" Katie said "but don't worry I will keep your secret" she smiled standing up.

"now what's next its going to be dark soon" Ginny said looking around as Katie and Hermione came back to have a seat with the others.

"Hermione" Pansy said shaking her "are you alright"

"ah yes, I was trying to put up a protection spell" Hermione said

"how you don't have a wand" Lavender said shaking her head

"she means a silencing spell" Parvati said "maybe I can help"

"yeah right" Lavender said "like…." But before she could say anything else you couldn't hear her voice.

"Lavender you keep talking I will keep you silent the rest of the night, now until we get this spell up, you can say like that" Hermione said "now can you guys help" she said as they shook their heads, a few minutes later they seen the protection spell form. "there we should be safe for the rest of the night, and from the guys they won't be able to find nothing but woods" Hermione said

"is that what you did when you guys were on the run?" Daphne asked

"yes we had to keep ourselves protected somehow" Hermione said

"it must have been horrible, being on the run not knowing what you will run into, or who to trust" Hannah said

"yes" Hermione said again thinking of that time

"I remember the radio listening to whether or not I heard his name, school year last year was hell" Ginny said

"it's always been Harry hasn't it?" Pansy asked

"yes, he ended it with me the first time to keep me safe, then him Ron and Hermione were gone and I spent months wondering where he was, of course I worried about all of them. I would listen to the radio or read the paper. I remember hearing that they had managed to escaped from the ministry, and then Gringotts I knew they were fine. Then I remember seeing his face in the room of requirements, then Hagrid holding his…." She started to cry remembering how she felt when she thought that Harry was dead.

"I felt bad for betraying him, that day of the battle" Pansy said

"you were scared, we all were. I felt bad for some of the stuff that we were forced to do last year" Daphne said

"you mean the torturing, I remember I think it was me Neville and Ginny that got the worst end of it " Luna said

"believe me if I could take that back I would in a heartbeat, I know I never did any of you but I was forced to do it to the first years" Millicent said crossing her arms like she was cold

"we just wanted to keep the faith that Harry would succeed alive" Luna said

"I would do it again in a heartbeat, keeping the faith of DA alive was one of the best choices I have ever made" Ginny said

"I think that where we are now getting along if I could go back I would have joined, regardless of what happened to me, I mean you Gryffindor's and Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws stood up for what you believed in, while us Slytherins couldn't do that." Daphne said

"the time on the run wasn't great either, we had to face so much stuff together, while holding it together wondering whats going on with the rest of the wizarding world. Trust me Ginny I don't think a day went by that Harry wasn't thinking of you. He didn't know it but at times I seen him look at the Maurders map watching your name" she said and she seen Ginny's face lighten up

"why don't we finish the stories and just talk" Pansy said

"okay I will be civil" Lavender said breaking the silence as they began to talk

The guys

"uh well the tents our good enough" Ron said looking at his that was lopsided

"alright we need water, their's a stream nearby Dean do you want to go get some, uh what would Hermione do" Harry asked

"I don't know I always did what Hermione told us" Ron said

"well we have to figure out something" Neville said

"we need wood for a fire wouldn't we" Dean said

"good idea, and water" Harry said then he began to give orders to the other class mates.

A while later everyone was gathered around the fire eating and talking

"these cakes are good" Draco said taking another bite, a few minutes later he fee; asleep

"great lets go" Harry said. A few minutes later they walked towards Hagrids hut.

"it's a good thing that Hagrid is away for a few days" Ron said

"I know right, its good that Dumbledore helped" Pansy said walking up as Luna and Ginny were carrying Hermione who was also fast asleep.

"well lets put them in their until the morning" Harry said as Ron and Neville carried Dracos body to the hut and laid him down on Hagrids bed next to Hermione. "now lets go back to the castle maybe I can have Kreacher fix us some food" Harry said grabbing Ginnys hand

"good I am hungry" Ron said taking Pansys hand

"it feels good to actually out smart these two for the first time in my life" Blasie said "dont tell them i said that'

"dont worry mate, it really is the truth" Harry said as they all headed back to the castle

**well do you think that their plan will work...**


	14. Chapter 14

**ALRIGHT SORRY IT'S BEEN A WHILE, I WILL TRY AND UPDATE ASAP...**

Hermione woke up and seen that they were in Hagrids hut. The last thing that she remembered was eating a cookie. She looked over next to her to see that noone was there. "it was good waking up next to you, just not the way I imagined" she heard someone say, she looked over to see Draco standing by the window with his arms crossed with his famous smirk plastered across his face.

"what did you do" she asked

"well considering that I woke up and all I remembered was eating a cooking, I say that it was our friends and our professors" he said "don't try to check the doors cause we are locked in"

"what do they think that we need to talk" she asked

"uh yeah considering the last time we actually did you slapped me" he said

"that's because you kissed me" she said

"it wasn't about the kiss I think you enjoyed the kiss, I think that it was the fact that I was right about Dean and Katie, and you hated to be proven wrong" he said

"what ever" she said crossing her arms

"its true isn't it, Hermione Granger was proven wrong, and you could care less that Dean and Katie were dating." He said as she sat there not saying anything and he sat down beside her. "I am right, you don't need a guy like Dean who the first time he was away from you, he fell for someone else, who just happens to like him just as much. You need someone to tell you how beautiful you are," he said as he turned her towards him "or to take you into their arms and tell you how much they care about you, or even this" he said as he kissed her like he did before but this time it was gentle. This time she took him in, as they fell back on the bed.

"Well Albus the plan that Harry had seemed to work" Remus said

"yeah maybe we should do something before it goes any further" Snape said

"good idea" Dumbledore said as he waved his wand.

Hermione and Draco were lost in their kiss not paying attention to anything as the door to Hagrids hut flew open. They both quickly set up. "wow that was" Hermione said

"good wasn't it" he smiled as she pushed him off of her.

"fine I don't like to be proven wrong, and I am scared" she said

"scared of what" he asked

"scared of this, scared of getting hurt, that you can find someone else that is like you" she said

"like me you mean pureblood status, Slytheirn. Well I used to like those girls but I have changed. I have had my mind set on a brown hair, dark eye girl in Gryffindor, who unlike the others isn't scared to stand up to me and put me in my place. Someone who is smart and talented and who is muggleborn" he said kissing her on the nose. "I don't care about blood status anymore or where your from, all I care about is you" he said

"alright Draco Malfoy if you say that I can trust you then I will take the chance" she said "but"

Before she could finish "I know if I hurt you, I will have to deal with Harry, Ron and even taking the chance of getting slapped again. I promise I won't hurt you" he said

"fine, now should we find a way to get our friends back" she said as she stood up and took his hand.

The common room

"do you think they are awake yet" Ginny asked yawning as she took a seat next to Harry

"I don't know but what I do know is we better have a spell set up to protect us, because if it didn't work out she is going to be one angry person" Harry said

"we all learned not to mess with Hermione Granger" Daphne said taking a seat across from them

"Or Draco" Zabini said

"well look at the facts, you could tell that they have secretly liked eachother its about time they come together" Luna said as everyone looked at her

"why do you say that" Neville asked

"they both love to read, he got jealous when she started dating Dean, she got jealous for him talking to Katie. She always argues with the ones that she likes" Luna said looking at Ron

"we did argue a lot before we starting dating, then again I was like that with Pansy as well" Ron said

"that is the truth we hated eachother just like they did" Pansy said

"he is one of the best wizards in Slyherin house, they use to call him the prince." Millicent said

"he did take that attitude a little too far he had the worse attitude when we first started" Daphne said as they all shook their heads

"his father always had to hear about something" Blaise said as they all started to laugh

"Hermione is not called the princess of Gryffindor for nothing, even in first year she was more advanced." Ron said

"she gave us all a run for our money, even Snape said she was one of the most talented muggle born witches that he has seen in along time next to my mother" Harry said

"which is weird coming from Snapes mouth" Ron said They heard the door opened up and seen that Hermione came stomping in with her arms crossed, followed by Draco

"want to explain why you did that" Hermione asked

"to get you guys to talk" Luna said with a smile

"you know you like eachohter" Ginny said

"might as well not deny it" Daphne said

"well doing that was not a smart way to get us together" Hermione said

"we went to Snape, Dumbledore and Remus and they all thought it was a good idea" Ron said

"so yes don't be mad at us be mad at them" Pansy said

"don't you think they planned this" Luna said as they all looked at her "everything…don't you find it weird that the day we head back to school the train stops which it never has"

"that would make since because we were all sitting together, not to mention when ever he paired us up with was with the same person that we were paired with in Snapes class, McGonagall, Remus all the other professors made us sit with the same person that Snape paired us all with on the first day of class" Neville said

"that explains the doors flying opened in Hagrids hut" Draco said

"why would the door fly opened" Ginny asked

"because we were asleep" Draco said

"I don't believe that" Pansy said

"well fine….we are together your little planned worked" Hermione said

"about time" the guys said high fiving one another

"we need to talk" Ginny said

"we will later, but my question is why Dumbledore knows about the stuff" Hermione said

"he's been watching us" Harry said

"to promote house unity" Blaise said

"do you think it worked" Daphne asked

"well look how far we came from our first year, and from the first day this year. Most of the fights that has happened was pretty much of jealously" Pansy said looking at Ron

" that man is always full of surprises" Ron said

"Then how have they been watching us" Hermione asked looking around

"who knows… its Dumbledore" Harry said

"why don't we all go to Hogsmead" Ron said

"we haven't been for a while" Ginny said

"well Ms. Granger how about our first date" Draco asked

"alright Mr. Malfoy" she said with a smile

"well maybe we can con the younger classmates out of our table" Harry said

"lets go" Ron said as they all headed out

"well now that we are together I am going to make sure I find out whats going on with the other situation" Draco said

"how" she asked as they walked out of the castle

"I am going to talk to my father" he said


	15. Chapter 15

Within the next few weeks Easter Holiday came, as everyone once again headed home. "Harry I wish that you didn't have to head to your house it's going to be weird not seeing you at the Burrow" Ginny said

"I know but I want to start over, Hermione and Ron are coming, along with Pansy. Neville and Luna are coming over, its a good thing I have spare beds. You know you can still come and see me" Harry said helping Ginny off the train

"yeah my mother is going to let me stay the night at your house" she said

"you are 17 besides you can always say you sleep on the couch" he smiled

"hmm I will think about it" she said

"well change of subject" Harry said as the family came rushing towards them

after we drop your stuff off at Harry's do you want to come to our house for dinner" Draco asked

"yeah sure" she said as she too was showered with hugs by the Weasleys,

"mum I am going to Harry's for a while" Ginny said

"alright just come home for dinner" Molly said as they went through the wall

"mother told me she couldn't make it, but I will go with you guys first then home" he said as he took her hand and they followed the others through the wall. A few minutes later they landed in the yard of Harry's house.

"well it will take a few minutes to clean out my old room, then we can get settled" Harry said sitting his trunk down

"well I will be back to help in a while; I am going to go to Draco's for a bit" Hermione said

"alright take your time, you and Pansy, and Luna and Ginny will be sharing the extra rooms" he said giving her a wink knowing Molly and Artuhr were nearby the last thing he wanted was them to find out about him and Ginny sleeping together. She nodded as she took Draco's hand and they dissaperated.

"mother I am home and I brought Hermione" Draco said calling through the house, he took Hermione's hand and lead her to the kitchen, he stood in shock standing their was his mother and his father

"Draco" his father said staring at him, he also looked over at Hermione "Ms. Granger"

"Mr. Malfoy" she said

"what is going on? Draco asked

"it's a long story but that can wait for another time, it's good to see you Draco" Lucius said

"I don't know what to say" he said taking a seat

"Hermione it's good to see you again" Narcissa said standing up to shake her hand

"you too" Hermione said "I am going to leave you guys to catch up" she said

"you don't have to go" Lucius said

"why don't you just stay for dinner" Narcissa said

"I don't want to impose" Hermione said

"Your not, Draco I do need to talk to you later" Lucius said

"alright, well father…..well just let us know when dinner is ready" Draco said grabbing Hermione's hand as he lead her down the hall into the liabrray.

"I don't want to inturrpt your time with your father" she said taking a seat beside him, he grabbed her and and pulled him onto his lap, she turned to face him as she wrapped her legs around him, he waved his wand to shut the door and locked it and put the silent spell up. He then kissed her for a moment before he pulled away

"I want to spend time with you first, besides we have a lot to talk about so after dinner I will take you to Harry's and come back here. We have privacy for the first time in weeks. He said giving her his smile.

"if you say so" she said as she leaned in to kiss him

"now should we contiue what took place in this room last time. Or start over"

"hmmm..maybe you have to refresh my memory" she said

"can do Granger" he said as they began to kiss and he moved his mouth down her throat causing her to moan. He lifted her up as she fell back on the couch as she wrapped her legs around his waist and they began to make out again this time the passion was getting a lot stronger as he moved his hand under her shirt and she did the same to his…..

"Draco" she said as she grabbed his face to look into his eyes "I want to" she said

"are you sure, I am not going to force you into anything that you don't want to do" he said

"yes" she said as she began to kiss him

"alright" he said as he lifted up and removed his shirt as he went to kiss her again….

"well this dinner is good Ms. Malfoy" Hermione said

"you can call me Naricssa, but I didn't make it Lucius did" she smiled looking at her husband who nodded Hermione held the fork in the air

"don't worry I didn't poision it" he said

"that's good to know" she said

"well Ms. Granger I hope you enjoyed dinner, it will be great to have you come over again" Lucius said "Draco seems very fond of you"

"I am" Draco said kissing her on the cheek

Hermione blushed she wondered if he would say something different if he would have found out what they were doing in the liabray. "thank you I will be glad to come over again" she said getting up

"great, maybe you can invite Harry Potter next time" Lucius said

"um I will talk to him and let him know" she said

"good, well Ms. Granger; thanks for coming" he said offering his hand as she shook it

"see you soon dear" Naricssa said as they followed Hermione to the door, as Draco helped her with her coat.

"bye" she said walking out

"I will be bac k in a few " Draco said to his parents as he followed Hermoine outside

"ready love" he said taking her hand as they dissaperated and landed in Harry's yard. "you alright" he asked

"never better" she said with a smile

"so I am better than Thomas" he said

"so that you know I never went that far with him, nor Ron, or Harry who are my best friends" she said

"what about Krum" he asked

"yes, but I didn't feel anything with him, the way I feel about you" she said

"so you do love me" he asked

She bit her bottom lip "yes fine I do love you, I know we havent been together that long but I cant help it. I have never told anyone that before"

"I love you too" he said kissing her "I don't care how long we have been together I have never felt this way about anyone the other girls don't come even close" he said

"good, but now I am tired and you need to talk to your fahter and try and find out what's going on" she said

He pulled a rose out of his pocket and handed it to her…."lay this on your pillow when you sleep so that when you wake up in the morning, you will think of me" he said

"Thank you" she said hugging him

"so that you know what we had eariler, is only the beginning, we have cathcing up to do" he said as he kissed her one more time before stepping down the steps he turned around "sleep tight Granger" he said as he waved and then he was gone.

"whats going on" Hermione asked looking around the house as she walked in

"we did some rearraning, not much, the empty bedroom now has a bed and a dresser, the other one is ready as well. The baby room is now a bedroom we moved the baby stuff into the shed, and I am taking mum and dads room" Harry said walking up

"it wont be long before you have to pull the baby stuff back out again Harry" Fred said

"the way you too have been acting, it will probably bee soon" George said

"Shut it" Ginny said

"Well we are going to mums for dinner" George said

"should we tell mum and dad that you are staying here tonight Gin" Fred said

"sleeping in Harry's bedroom" George said

"or are you can come home for dinner and sneak out with his invisibility cloak." Fred said

"how about we all go eat" Ron said changing the subject

"Harry I need to talk to you" Hermione said

"Everything alright" he asked

"Yeah I hope so" she said

"I will join you guys in a moment" Harry said as they left he motioned for her to go into his office as he put a silent spell

The Malfoys

"are you serious" Draco said

"yes; there is no other way" Lucius said

"when" Draco asked

"sometime soon" Lucius said

"I don't believe it" Draco said

"you have to" Narcissa said

"There must be another way" he said

"sorry son" he said patting him on the shoulder Draco stood up

"I will find away" he said stomping out of the room

WHATS GOING ON WITH THE MALFOYS...

**ALRIGHT THIS STORY IS KIND OF GOING INTO A DIFFERENT DIRECTION...**


	16. Chapter 16

Harry's house

"maybe he just needs to catch up with his son for old times' sake" Harry said

"maybe but it didn't sound like that" Hermione said

"alright; I will talk to Kingsley about it and look into something, until then clear your mind of it" Harry said

"clear my mind why would I clear my mind" she said

"you worry too much it's probably nothing, now how about we go eat, and I will try and find away to get Ginny out of the house" Harry said smiling

"alright" she said as she followed him out of the office and out of the house

A while later they were all sitting by the fire; "I still cant believe that mum let you come" Ron said

"oh come on Ron get over it" Pansy said

"Ron I am above age now, she said as long as I am careful that I am old enough to make my own choices" Ginny said "In fact as soon as school ends I am moving in with Harry"

"you cant do that, I was suppose to move in, me and Neville" he said

"Ron I still have three other bedrooms, we can all share the house until you get your own" Harry said

"alright" he said

"uh Hermione we need to talk" Pansy said

"about what" Hermione said looking up from her book

"you have had the same expression on your face since you got back from Draco's" Luna said

"I know what you are getting at, come on Mione" Ginny said standing up grabbing her hand as Luna and Pansy followed

"I hate girl talk" Ron said

"we talk too" Neville said

"I know but what are they talking about" Ron said

"oh come on Ron you should know by now" Harry said as he went to answer the door

"hey where's Hermione" Draco asked coming in

"upstairs talking girl talk" Harry said rolling his eyes

"oh well that can take a while" Draco said

"yes how about a drink" Harry said

"I need one" Draco said taking a seat in the chair

"so you and Draco finally slept together" Ginny asked

"yes but please don't tell the guys, it would be weird" Hermione said

"of course" Pansy said

"so Luna are you and Neville next or have you two already but you haven't told us. I mean Pansy was all smiles when she told us about her and Ron" Hermione said

"uh no, we sleep together but not actually sleep together, he told me that he will wait until I am ready" she said

"you will know when time is right" Ginny said

"well we better get back downstairs" Luna said

Hermione got to the bottom of the stairs and smiled as she seen Draco, he didn't have the same smile he had earlier. "hi" she said walking up to him as he stood up.

"hey" he said

"everything alright" she asked

"uh yeah" he said hugging her

"well we are going to bed" Harry said walking up stairs as Ginny followed him

"Luna" Neville said "want to go for a walk"

"of course" Luna said with a smile as she took Neville's hand and they headed outside

"Ron lets play a game of chess" Pansy said as the chess board landed in front of them

Hermione looked at Draco and grabbed his hand as she lead him upstairs "this is my room" she said

"its nice" he said walking to the window

"Draco did everything go okay with your father" she asked

"Yeah why" he said

"because you were happy earlier and now you seem all sad" she said

"it's nothing really we just finally had our talk everything went fine" he said as he walked over and sat on the bed he pulled her down next to him as he kissed her and put his head against hers and looked into her eyes "I love you" he said

"I love you too" she said as she kissed him again as they fell back onto the bed

The next morning Hermione woke up and seen that Draco was their staring at her, he bent down to kiss her "good morning" he said

"morning" she said with a smile

"Harry is fixing breakfast, yelling at Ron who is not helping with anything, while Neville is trying to help but don't know what to do, and Pansy, Ginny and Luna are standing nearby laughing. I just wanted to tell you I will see you later I have to go" he said

"so soon" she asked

"yes family stuff" he said rolling his eyes "he smiled as he kissed her one more time "I love you, just think about that" he said before walking out the door

Hermione had a feeling that something was up with him, she looked at the spot next to her and seen a little note, and a rose on the pillow

_Hermione, _

_I love watching you sleep. So beautiful, so smart, remember that you are the one for me and the I can never love you enough._ I love you

Draco

Hermione smiled to herself and climbed out of bed to get dressed.

"its' about time you wake up" Pansy said

"nice hair" Ginny laughed as Hermione quickly slid her hand over it

"well uh how about we eat" Harry said changing the subject

Draco walked into the house as he headed up stairs. His father stopped him on the steps. "Draco" Luscious said

"father" Draco said back

"were you out with Ms. Granger" he asked

"yes I was with Hermione, I stayed the night at Harry"s" Draco said

"Draco" Lucius said with a more concerned voice

"I know father, but I want you to answer this question. Why should I listen to you now when for the past year you have been in prison, before that; well we were stuck under the control of your master which forced me into the mess, and before that you were in prison, you also were more concerned with destroying Harry, bringing back your master that you didn't really pay attention to me. So now why are you trying to be father to me now when you haven't been there" Draco said walking up stairs leaving him standing on the bottom step.

Draco walked into his room and slammed the door, he hit it with his hand. He then took a seat on his bed and pulled out a book that Hermione had given him, in the book her pulled out a picture of Hermione. He had to see her; he grabbed his broomstick and walked out the door.

Harry's house

"that was good breakfast" Ron said

"we should make you do the dishes without your wand" Harry said

"I will don't worry" Ron said

"hey why don't we go to see a movie or something blend in with the muggles" Pansy said

"sounds like a good idea" Ginny said

"arlight Ron do the dishes, then we will go" Harry said as Draco came in

"Hey what's going on" he said as everyone was getting up

"we are going to go out and do something muggle like" Neville said

"well I was going to ride broomsticks but I can do that" Draco said

"we can still take our broomsticks we just have to land where no one can see us" Harry said

"we can land in Diagon Alley and we can put our brooms in Hermione's bag" Ron said

"um I don't ride broom sticks" Hermione said

"oh come on Mione" Ginny said

"you can ride with me" Draco said

"no I have done enough flying these past few years" she said "besides if we are going to a muggle park maybe we should do it thee muggle way" Hermione said

"well I guess I can get my car, and we can follow Hermione" Harry said

"you drive" Draco asked

"yes I was raised by muggles too of course" Harry said

"oh right; alright I will ride with Hermione" Draco said

"Pansy and I will ride with Harry" Ron said

"I guess that leaves me and Luna with Hermione, you are a safe driver right" Neville said

"yes Neville" Hermione said

"I trust you" Neville said

"wait before we go we should pack a pinic basket" Luna said

"sounds good" Hermione said

"Luna lets go get stuff ready" Ginny said clapping her hands as Luna followed her into the kitchen. A few minutes later everyone headed out to the park.

They arrived at the park and laid a blanket down as they began to eat. "wow it feels good to be out" Harry said laying down on the blanket as he looked up at the clouds

"I know freedom; at least for another week until we get back to school" Ron said as he wrapped his arms around Pansy

"then we will be out for good" Ginny said

"what is everyone doing?" Draco asked

"well Ron, Neville and I are going to auror training" Harry said

"I am going to run the Quibbler" Luna said

"open up my own hair salon" Pansy said feeding Ron a strawberry

"audition for the Harpies" Ginny said

"you will make it" Harry said

"thank you" she smiled

"I haven't decided" Hermione said

"that's odd for your Hermione" Luna said

"I know but I will decide soon" she smiled while looking at Draco who seemed lost in his thoughts

"what about you Draco" Pansy asked as he seemed like he wasn't listening "Draco"

"oh yeah sorry um I don't know either" he said

"I am sure you will figure it out soon" Neville said

"yeah; why don't we find something else to do" Draco said changing the subject

"movie" Luna said

"Qudditch game" Ron said

"movie" they all said un unison they all stood up to move from the blanket and Ron held out his wand

"Ronald you can't use magic in a public park" Pansy said hitting his arm

"right" Ron said as he went to help lift the blanket

"Draco are you alight" Hermione asked

"yes babe don't worry" Draco said walking to the car, as Hermione just looked at him she knew something wasn't right but she just followed him.

WHAT DO YOU THINK IS WRONG WITH DRACO?


	17. Chapter 17

The next few weeks passed and everyone returned to school. "oh my I hate studying" Ron said tossing the book across the table.

"since when do you study" Harry said

"I don't know, I try but it gets too distracting especially since I can't stop looking at Pansy, why didn't I notice before how beautiful she is" Ron said looking across the table at Pansy who was twirling her long black hair around her finger while reading a book

"I am happy for you but if you don't study you won't pass your Newts and you won't get into auror training" Harry said

"Harry you don't have to study; you automatically got in you don't even have to pass your NEWTS, you just came back because Ginny did. I don't have to study either" Ron said

"true, but you should still take it" Harry said

"I will" Ron said as he placed the book down in front of him, and began to watch Pansy

"well he's happy" Ginny said taking a seat next to Harry

"yes so are Luna and Neville" Harry said looking at his other two friends as they were holding hands and looking at plants both wearing glasses that Luna owns.

"I am worry about those two" Ginny said pointing to Hermione and Draco who seemed a little distant more Draco than Hermione. Draco was reading a book sitting across from Hermione who was laughing with Pansy as they both were laughing at Ron who didn't realize that while he was staring at Pansy his arm was sitting in pudding.

"I think they will be fine, he's just more on edge because his fathers' out, well what about you are you happy" he asked

"yes Harry Potter I am happy, I also can't wait to tell the world that we are engaged" she said kissing him

"Shh, we promised to wait until we are done with school" he said

"I know, I know" she said with a smile

That Saturday Dumbledore had everyone up again for another house unity bonding. "well it's good that you guys have come a long way since the beginning of the school year,actually since you all first started at Hogwarts, I should say so this will be the last unity. Today we are going to combine some of the games and make it one final one, except for the camping trip" Dumbledore said

"but this time everyone is going to be with a different partner, and the sack race is going to be the tree legged race" Snape said

"the tug of war will be guys against girls, and the cooking contest will be the same way" Remus said

"Abbott Weasley"

"Greengrass, Boot"

"Mclaggen, Bulstorde"

"Finch, Parvati"

"Bones, Padma"

"Potter, Zabini"

"Granger, Bell"

"Finningan ,Longbottom"

"Lovegood, Ms. Weasley"

"Brown, Parkinson"

"Thomas, Malfoy"

"say hi to your new partners" Snape said

"now the tug of war" Remus said as the guys went to one end of the rope and the girls went to the other

"one two three" Snape said as both sides began to tug, the guys pulled the girls into the mud, and began to help the girls up except for Draco who walked away. Hermione stood their wiping the dirt from her face, as she gave him a dirty look and went to join Katie.

"well done gentleman" Dumbledore said

"now the three legged race" Remus said as he waved his wand everyone was cleared of mud and the rope and mud disappeared and smaller ropes formed. They quickly tied the ropes around their legs

"one two three" Remus shouted as everyone began to hop. McLaggen and Millicent were the first ones to fall as they refused to work together. Padma and Susan were doing fine until Parvati and Justin fell into them. Daphne and Terry were working with one another but once again she stopped to fix her hair as he continued to hop and dragged her then they fell into Hannah and Ron. Draco and Dean could not work together as they just gave up. Harry and Blaise who laughed the whole entire time, were following behind Hermione and Katie who seemed to be on better terms as they were trying to keep up with Pansy as she practically was pulling Lavender but that didn't last long, Lavender kept complaining as she stopped causing Hermione to run into Pansy and Harry and Blaise running into them as well as they all landed in a pile with Lavender ending up face down in the mud. Neville and Seamus were doing their best to keep up with Ginny and Luna, the four of them made it to the finish line at the same time.

"what a race, great job guys" Snape said with a smile as they all looked at one another still creped out by the way he was acting.

"next is the scavenger hunt, after you complete it meet in the cooking room, you have one hour" Dumbledore said waving his wand as everything cleared and the list landed in their hands.

"lets go Nev" Seamus said as they took off

"it's a good thing we get along" Luna said as her and Ginny took off following the guys

"come on Brown, that's as best as your face could look" Pansy said as Lavender rolled her eyes

"well Potter how about we try to win for a change, truce" Blaise said holing out his hand

"truce" Harry said shaking his hand as they took off towards the castle

"well Thomas lets get this over with" Draco said in angry tone as Dean followed

"sure thing Malfoy" he said

"you know he really likes you" Katie said

"at this point I don't know" Hermione said "I think we should let the past go" she said changing the subject

"me too, I have always admired you" Katie said

"well thanks; how about we try and win" she said as they took off towards the castle

"well still a little kinks to work out but I think they will be fine" Dumbledore said

"I bet it's going to be Granger and Bell" Snape said

"Neville and Seamus" Remus said

"Harry and Blaise" Dumbledore said

"well only one way to find out" Dumbledore said as they walked into the castle

A while later everyone was returning, they all made it back at the same time only Draco and Dean only had a few items. "well good job Harry and Blasie" Dumbledore said "now the cooking contest, guys you get one side of the kitchen, ladies to the other, you may began" he said as they started to cook

"well I cant wait to see how your guys is food turns out" Ginny said

"ours will turn out good" Ron said

"that's if you help out this time" Harry said

"yeah no eating" Neville said

"I bet you ladies that we will have the best dish" Harry said

"what's the bet" Ginny asked

"well if you win, we will clean up the mess and do the dishes" Ron said

"without magic" Pansy said

"alright" Luna said as they started to cook, a while later the girls were finishing up their meals while the guys were having issues.

"Ron if you wouldn't dip your finger into everything we would have been done" Harry said

"not to mention if Seamus didn't catch the cake on fire" Neville said

"well Dean here was busy looking at his girlfriend and didn't measure the salt right" Draco said

"at least I have been looking at her, you have been ignoring yours all day" Dean said

"mind your business" Draco said turning to face him

"guys" Terry said trying to split them up but he slid on egg yolk and fell into McLaggen who was carrying cake batter and it landed on Justin's head.

Harry was once again yelling at Ron who was already eating cake, as Blasie took the cake and smashed it into his face, "since you are that hungry" Blasie said as those two began to face off until Neville tried to jump in the middle, the food started to fly as the woman stood back and laughed Draco was pouring cherry pie filling over Deans head then the food fight went further as they all began to laugh and have fun. Dumbledore, Remus, and Snape came walking in. Dumbledore and Remus dodged in time as Snape was hit in the head by flying piece of pie. Remus laughed as he too was hit in the chest. Dumbledore froze everything in the air and seen that they were all smiling and having a good time. "well this is what I call unity, regardless of your history with one another you all managed to work together to complete your tasks, well most of you. I also want to say congratulations because you passed this test of house unity, you do not have to take your NEWTS and your finals have been cancled" he said

"seriously" Ron said with a smile his hair was full of flour

"yes Mr. Weasley, I know that you haven't been studying that much anyways" he smiled

"thank you" Neville said as Dumbledore shook his head

"now you are all dismissed or continue to do whatever it is you were doing" he smiled

"uh professor the guys made a bet with us and well can you make sure that they can't use magic in here" Ginny said

"sure Ms. Weasley" Dumbledore smiled

"well now we are going to get a shower" Pansy said

"and when you are done cleaning you can take us out to Hogsmead for dinner" Ginny said as they all walked out

"how about we take them to dinner, then leave before it's finished so that they could get stuck paying for it" Blasie said

"good idea" Seamus said as they all started to clean, a while later they were back in the common room after diner.

"Draco is everything okay" Hermione asked taking a seat beside him, he closed his book and took her hand

"yes, sorry about earlier I haven't been feeling well, but I am fine." He kissed her on the forehead and headed upstairs.

The next few weeks had passed and it was time for the dance. "before we all go I just want to tell you guys that Harry and I are engaged, but you cannot say anything" Ginny said

"congratulations" they said as they hugged her then they headed downstairs. The dance was for the seventh years, as everyone was having a good time. Pansy and Ron took a walk to the Quittach field "it's beautiful out here" she said

"your beautiful" Ron said as he led her to the stands "I remember being up here after Lavender and I broke up and you joined me, you were the one that told me about moving on. I am glad I did, I am in love with you Pansy Parkinson" he said

"I love you too" she said as she hugged him with tears in her eyes

"Luna thank you for being their" Neville said turning her around the dance floor

"Neville I will always be there for you I love you" she said as she kissed him and they began to dance

"so you told the others" Harry said to Ginny

"I am sorry" she said

"I don't blame you, in fact I want to announce it to the world that I am marrying you" he said he knelt down on his knee in the middle of the dance floor "this was my mother's and I want you to have it, Ginerva Weasely will you marry me?" he said as everyone stopped around them, Pansy and Ron had just walked in

"yes" she said as he slid the finger on her hand then they were joined by their fellow classmates.

"I am happy for them" Hermione said

"yeah" Draco said looking over then looking at Hermione he took her hand and led her out of the hall. They walked up to the tower and he let go of her hand as he went to the railing.

"I don't want to keep bugging you, but" before Hermione could say anything Draco cut her off as he turned around

"it's over" he said to her, as she stood their

"what, why, did I do something wrong?" she asked

"we can't be together, actually I don't want to be with you" he said

"I don't understand" she said sitting on the steps

"I don't want to be with any muggleborn, I would rather marry a pureblood to keep the tradition alive" he said

"you told me that it didn't matter" she said

"I lied, don't you see; you had everyone on your side, I didn't I used you as an excuse so that people would get over hating me. Now that the school year is over it don't matter anymore I don't want to be with you, It's disgusting" he said he wasn't expecting the slap across his face

"I hate you" she cried

"back at ya babe" he said walking away leaving her crying on the steps of the Astronomy tower. Hermione didn't know how late or earlier it was she opened her eyes to see all of her roommates sitting beside her,

"we heard" Daphne said

"he is an ass" Hannah said

"you deserve better" Millicent said

"we are here for you if you need us, we have a few more days left" Pansy said patting her on the shoulder

"alright we are going to tell the guys you're okay" Parvati said as they all left leaving Ginny, Pansy and Luna

"he told me that I was disgusting, that he don't want to be with me" Hermione said with tears streaming in her eyes.

"I am sorry" Ginny said

"how about we go back, I will put a blind spell on him" Pansy said

"thank you" Hermione said as they helped her up. She walked into the common room and seen that Draco wasn't there, Harry and Ron walked up to her,

"sorry Mione" Harry said as he hugged her

"want me to help" Ron said

"no I will be fine" Hermione said hugging him she walked up the stairs, put up a silent spell climbed into bed closed her curtain as she began to cry. The next few days were hard for her as the school was coming to an end and she still had to sit next to Draco.

"awe Granger keeps crying, I am glad I ended it with you" Draco said laughing

"cool it Malfoy" Harry said

"yeah yeah" Draco said rolling his eyes

"you probably did what daddy told you to do" Blaise said

"nope I did it on my own, trust me father would have never told me to shagg her" Draco said as Hermione slapped him again, this time he stood up and pulled his wand on her "you're going to regret that"

"20 points from Slytherin,, Draco wand away, Hermione switch with Pansy" Snape said

"Professor she slapped me" Draco said holding his face

"you probably deserved it, now we have a few more days left, no more fighting, or I will tell Professor Dumbledore to make you take your NEWTS." Snape said

"since when do you take sides with muggleborns" Draco said

"Draco i dont know what your attitude is with everyone but get over it. Everyone is starting over and you should as well. Now turn to page 384" he said

The next few days flew by and the graduation came as Hermione gave her speech. Everyone was in the common room packing for their departure from Hogwarts.

"we should all get together sometime" Blaise said

"yeah i mean after auror training we can have a huge get together at my place" Harry said

"sounds good" Blasie said

"who knew that we would all become friends" Daphne said

"well we better get ready to go, Dumbledore made a compartment for us" Ron said grabbing Pansy's hand as they all stood at the door and looked back

"let's go home" Harry said looking at Ginny who smiled they all looked around one more time then walked out the door. They exited through the main door and got into the carriage, then boarded the train looking back, as Hogwarts faded behind them. Hermione climbed off the train, and said goodbye to the others. She was met by the Weasleys after hugs they headed through the wall, she looked back to see Draco standing there with his parents and for one moment she thought he was staring at her, she looked again to see that he had looked away and only saw Narcissa giving a small wave. She waved back with tears in her eyes, she and Draco were officially over, and she had to move on, "no more looking back Hermione" she said she walked through the wall for the last time.

Draco hated walking into this house, but he had no other choice seeing Malfoy Manor again wasnt the same since last time. he walked through the doubles doors with his mother and father and seen that everyone was sitting at the table, the only difference is that the dark lord or Snape were no longer their, even a few other people were missing.

"well lets welcome back the Malfoys" Rowel said standing up as he clapped his hands together as they took a seat, "now Narcissa, Draco you were on that side long enough tell us what we need to know about Harry Potter"

NOW YOU KNOW WHAT THE MALFOYS ARE UP TOO...AND ONCE AGAIN EVERYONE IS HAPPY INSTEAD OF HERMIONE AND DRACO...


	18. Chapter 18

A year later

Hermione stood their smiling; looking at her friends the Wasleys were in the front row smiling. Neville and Luna were gazing at one another for they had recently just moved in together. Her former classmates were there, Fred was holding the hand of Angelina Johnson, while George was happily holding the hand of Fleur's vella cousin Anna. Ginny and Harry were smiling at one another and Ron was kissing Pansy as the Minister announced them as husband and wife. She clapped her hands along with everyone else as Pansy and Ron walked down the aisle, followed by Luna, Neville, then Harry and Ginny as she got to the end of the aisle she was met by Oliver Wood the new love of her life.

"i am so happy for you guys" Hermione said joining Pansy at the table

"Thank you, i am happy for you as well, the newly trained auror and that you are dating Oliver Wood" Pansy said

"thanks" Hermione said with a smile "well we should be happy for Luna and Ginny, who finally moved in with Neville and one of the best players for the Harpies" Hermione said

"yes Neville and I are happy, and I love writing for the Quibbler, but i would like to know how the wedding plans are going Ginny"

"i am not the best player, and the wedding plans are going good. We are thinking about an August wedding maybe we can make it sooner" she said

"well just let me know so i don't have to fight the press for my wedding picture, because if you got married the same time i did you and Harry would get the whole paper" Daphne said taking a seat

"we try to avoid the press, our wedding will be private, if we have to make ourselves invisible or use polyjuice potion at your wedding we will" Ginny said

"well i appreciate that, its next month my sister will be here. Which is actually weird since she left and we dont know where she went, not to mention she said she has a new boyfriend that we have to meet" Daphne said

"i love weddings" Luna said

"well i am going to get a drink" Hermione said getting up from the table

"how is she doing?" Parvati asked

"she's doing fine, the first few months after he left she would cry constanly, she decided to go into auror training with Harry, Ron, and Neville to get her mind off of things. A few months ago at a Quidditch game we ran into Oliver and they started dating a few weeks later" Pansy said

"so where is she living at now" Padma asked

"she still lives with me and Harry" Ginny said

"I still dont know what happned one moment they were fine and the next they were over" Millicent said

"he left town a few days after graduating, the guys think that it had something to do with his father" Luna said

"i feel so bad for her" Hannah said

"she moved on and she's happy, maybe it's a good thing he left town" Pansy said looking towards the beverage table as Hermione took another drink

"well lets hope it stays that way" Ginny said as Hermione came walking up

"what's going on" she asked

"just talking about weddings" Daphne said

"well they are fun to attended to" she said then her wand started to blink

"i love you guys but i have to go" she said hugging Pansy then she went to Oliver and hugged him before heading to the dissaperation point

"it's a good thing Ron gets to stay" Ginny said watching as Harry blew her a kiss then left, the same with Neville who waved to Luna. Tonks kissed Remus and Teddy as they also headed to the disaperation point.

"yeah Kingsley told him to take the time off" Pansy said

"well that's a good thing, due to the fact that you two just got married maybe you will actually take a long enough honeymoon" Luna said

"yes a good thing" Pansy said looking a cross the table at Ron who was talking another auror, Ron looked at her and smiled and nodded to the guy as he came walking towards the table

"well ladies how about we go get a drink" Ginny said standing up as the others followed leaving Ron and Pansy

"did i tell you how beautful you are" Ron said kissing her cheek

"probably several since we said i do" she smiled leaning into kiss him

"well i don't mind telling you again" he said

"you miss it don't you" she asked

"what" he said

"when Mione, Tonks, Harry, Kingsley and Neville left, i seen your facial expression" she said

"it's a job, but i would rather be here with you" he said

"i was hoping you would say that" she said

"why don't we go ahead and eat and opened up the gifts until they get back" Ron said

"how do you know they are coming back today" she asked

"they will be back" he said as he took her hand and leading her to the gift table

The Ministry

"what's going on?" Harry asked walking in

"There are two wizards and a witch a few miles from here that are trying to make some sort of poison, they are also distracting the muggles in the area who keeps calling the local police department. We have been sending people to obvialte their memories but if we do it so many times then it might cause permanent damage." Kingsley said

"so you want the four of us to go" Neville said

"yes, they will probably not go without a fight" Kingsley said

"well let me get dressed" Hermione said as Tonks followed her into the locker room

"it's good to see you smile again" Tonks said

"I am happy" Hermione said stepping into the stall to change

"well it's good to be happy, maybe a while from now you will get married" Tonks said walking out

"not likely" Hermione said quietly following her

A moment later they arrived the groups house "we are hereby given order to take you to Azkaban you are to come with us immediately, along with other people in your household" Hermione said reading the document

"who do you think you are" the old lady asked

"we are from the Ministry" Harry said

"they can't tell me what to do, I am above age to use magic" an old guy said

"we won't go without a fight" another guy said grabbing Neville by the hair as he put a wand up to his neck

"let him go" Hermione said

"no; get out of our house then I will let him go" the guy said Hermione and Harry looked at one another then they looked at Tonks and Neville as they shook their heads

"Supelfy" Tonks and Hermione said pointing their wands at the old lady and man as they flew backwards

"reducto" Harry shouted pointing at the wall as it started to break at the same time Neville moved out of the way. Harry quickly tied a rope around the guy, Hermione and Tonks were doing the same thing to the old lady and the old man

"you okay" Hermione asked running towards Neville

"just another days work, but I can never figure out why I am the one they always try and take hostage" Neville said rubbing his neck

"not every time, they got Ron two weeks ago" she said taking his hand while they all grabbed the prisoners and left

A while later they were heading back to the wedding

"That didn't take long" Ginny said walking towards Harry

"that was easy" Harry said hugging her

"well now they can dance" Luna said nodding her head as Ron and Pansy went to the dance floor

"they were waiting for you guys to return" Ginny said

"I want some cake" Neville said

"they haven't cut that yet either, Molly put a spell on it so that no one could touch it. Not even Ron" Luna said

"Hermione good to see you back" Oliver came walking towards her

"great to be back, Hermione said kissing him. Then summoning a drink to come to her hand

"Hermione we need to talk" Ginny said as Pansy came walking over

"about what" she asked

"stuff" Luna said joining them as she lead them to a corner

"we are worried about you" Pansy said

"I am fine" she said

"you keep saying that but it don't seem like it" Ginny said

"beside that's your fifth drink" Luna said

"I am just enjoying the time" she said

"Hermione you say that your happy and if you're not then maybe you shouldn't be with Oliver" Pansy said

"why would you say that, I am fine he makes me happy" she said

"are you sure you are not using him to get over Draco" Ginny said

Hermione stood there not wanting to listen to her friends they haven't said his name in months and she hasn't either "I am sure, and I am not using him. I can't believe that you would say that"

"sorry" Ginny said

"you know I might not be married or engaged or moving in with my boyfriend but I like where I am in life and who I am with. Right now I can't be here, I have to go" Hermione said walking away

"Hermione" Ginny called

"don't be like that" Pansy said but Hermione didn't listen as she continued to walk away

"what's going on?" Ron asked walking up with Harry and Neville

"we would like to know ourselves" Luna said

"I have a feeling things are only going to get worse" Harry said

The next morning Hermione was in her office doing a report when Harry walked in

"Ginny and the others are wondering if you are ok?" Harry said

"I am fine" she said not looking up from the paper work

"no your not, but why don't we go out to lunch for old times sake, just you and I" Harry said

"I am not hungry" she said

"well then why don't you take a break" he said

"no" she said

"Hermione I know that you have never truly gotten over Draco, but things happened for a reason" he said

"leave me alone" she said with tears in her eyes

"as assistant head auror I have permission to give people days off who need it, you do so I suggest you take it" he said

"I don't want to get off early" she said

"that's an order" he said Hermione stood up slammed her pen down, grabbed her bag and walked out slamming the door

Hermione was walking through the park looking at the families that were so happy together. Her mother and father still didn't want to talk to her, Harry was right she needed her time off to get away. It started to rain, so she decided to go to a nearby diner. She walked in looking for a place to sit when she heard someone calling her name.

"Hermione over here" the voice said she turned around and seen that Daphne and Blaise were montioning for her to join them, Hermione noticed that a black hair girl was sitting across from Daphne "Hermione this is my sister Astoria" she said the black hair girl didn't try to shake her hand but just gazed at Hermione with a dirty look

"oh you're a muggleborn" she said in a rude voice

"Ash that's not right, you know that's the past Hermione and I are friends now" Daphne said

"so are Harry and I" Blaise said giving her a dirty look before staring out the window

"sorry" Astoria said rudely

"that's alright, something I am not used too, besides I love being a muggleborn" Hermione said

"oh look my boyfriend" Astoria said motioning for him to come forward. Hermione watched as Daphne and Blaise's facial expression changed,

"hello sweetheart" the voice said Hermione knew that voice all too well, she turned around

"everyone this is my boyfriend Draco Malfoy" Astoria said with a huge smile on her face. Hermione just stood there looking at him, he was back again

**WELL PANSY AND RON Are MARRIED, LUNA AND NEVILLE ARE LIVING WITH EACHOTHER AND HARRY AND GINNY ARE STILL ENGAGED, AND DRACO AND HERMIONE ARE SEEING OTHER PEOPLE...HAS DRACO REALLY TURNED TO THE OTHER SIDE AND HOW WILL HERMIONE DEAL WITH SEEING HIM AGAIN A YEAR LATER...**


	19. Chapter 19

Hermione was walking through the park looking at the families that were so happy together. Her mother and father still didn't want to talk to her, Harry was right she needed her time off to get away. It started to rain, so she decided to go to a nearby diner. She walked in looking for a place to sit when she heard someone calling her name.

"Hermione over here" the voice said she turned around and seen that Daphne and Blaise were montioning for her to join them, Hermione noticed that a black hair girl was sitting across from Daphne "Hermione this is my sister Astoria" she said the black hair girl didn't try to shake her hand but just gazed at Hermione with a dirty look

"oh you're a muggleborn" she said in a rude voice

"Ash that's not right, you know that's the past Hermione and I are friends now" Daphne said

"so are Harry and I" Blaise said giving her a dirty look before staring out the window

"sorry" Astoria said rudely

"that's alright, something I am not used too, besides I love being a muggleborn" Hermione said

"oh look my boyfriend" Astoria said motioning for him to come forward. Hermione watched as Daphne and Blaise's facial expression changed,

"hello sweetheart" the voice said Hermione knew that voice all too well, she turned around

"everyone this is my boyfriend Draco Malfoy" Astoria said with a huge smile on her face. Hermione just stood there looking at him, he was back again

"who knew you guys would all be friends" Draco said looking at all of them before making eye contact with Hermione.

"life goes on" Hermione said "um Daph, Blasie it's good to see you, I am going to head home. Nice to meet you Ashtroid and Draco Malfoy" she said not turning around as she walked outside. She didn't know that Blaise was behind her.

"I am sorry" Blasie said

"its not your fault you didn't know" she said as she continued to walk. She didn't make that far before she felt herself getting dizzy, until she felt a pair of hands coming up to catch her fall.

"what happened?" Harry asked opening the door as Blasie carried her in and laid her on the couch

"Astoria Greengrass Daph's sister introduced us to her new boyfriend Draco" Blasie said "she left and when she got down the alley she passed out so I brought her here"

"Draco's back" Harry said

"yes, I have to go, we will be by later to see how she is doing?" Blasie said walking out the door at the same time Ginny, Luna and Neville came walking in

"Hermione" Ginny said running towards the couch

"Blasie brought her she had a run in with someone" Harry said

"who" Luna asked laying a wet cloth on Hermione's head

"Malfoy" Harry said looking at Neville

"we have to go" Neville said as him and Harry walked out the door and dissaperated.

"what is going on with them" Ginny asked looking out the window

"maybe they are trying to find a way to protect Hermione, or beat up Draco" Luna said

"well lets hope he leaves again soon, due to the fact that she was trying to move on" Ginny said

"now she never will" Luna said

The week Hermione was trying to clear her mind of seeing Draco at the café, she keep thinking about the look in his eyes when he seen her, she also remembered seeing Astoria giving her a dirty look. "Hermione I am sorry" Pansy said walking into her office "I just seen the daily prophet" she said sitting the paper on the desk that showed Draco and Astoria holding hands walking down the street, Hermione had seen the paper as soon as she woke up Ginny and Harry tried to hide it but she found it. The article talked about the return of Draco and the new love of his life.

"it's not your fault, he moved on and so have I" she smiled "anyways enough about me how was the honeymoon?" she asked a smiliey Pansy

"good, Ron started back today and I am heading to work in a few. I just wanted to stop by and say hi. I also found the paper that git. But I brought back this globe full of water and it has the Statue of Liberty in it, you shake it and glitter stuff falls. We enjoyed our trip in America it's a good thing for disseperation since we got to see several different things in a short amount of time. I had to take Ron's wand away he almost used it out in public" she said shaking her head

"well it's a good thing he didn't. Thank you for the gift, I am happy you had a good time" she said sitting the globe in front of her

"it's good to see you, we have to plan a ladies night soon" Pansy said walking to the door she waved goodbye and she was gone. Hermione took the paper and through it into the fireplace, as he wand began to blink. "lovely" Hermione said walking out the office shutting the door behind her.

Draco was looking at the paper while sitting on his bed; he took it and tossed it into the fireplace. He hasn't been home for a while so he took his stuff out of his closet to get rid of some of his old stuff. A few books fell of the shelf as he grabbed his spell books, "damn it" he said reaching for the books when one caught his eye, he opened up the book to see Hermione's writing in it "I figured you can have your own, since you liked my so much" He smiled thinking about when he had gotten it, but he quickly tossed it back up with the rest of the books, trying to forget about the past. A few minutes later he had his old stuff gathered when looking down on the floor he seen an old picture of him and Hermione after they had just gotten together, he was sitting behind her on the floor and they were looking at one another smiling. He thought about tossing it into the fireplace but he decided to keep it, he quickly stuck it back in the old book. He headed downstairs to see Astoria standing on the bottom of the steps.

"hello lover" she smiled walking up to kiss him

"hi" he said walking towards the library.

"what are you doing?" she asked

"putting some of these books in the library" he said opening up the door

"oh well your parents aren't here, this is a place we haven't tried before" she smiled taking a seat on the couch

"Ash this place is for reading only" he said taking her hand and pulling her off the couch as he lead her out of the room "and we are going to be late" he said as he motioned for her to follow him out the door.

The ministry

"you alright" Harry asked handing Hermione an ice pack

"I just hit my head it only hurts a little" she said taking it

"maybe you should switch careers, I don't want you to get hurt" he said

"I am fine, I chose this job and getting hurt comes with this, besides you're not telling Tonks to switch careers." She said

"Remus wants her to of course, but then again she's like you stubborn." he said

"and she is fine with you taking over as head auror soon" she asked

"we talked about that and Kingsley offered her the job but she passed the position on to me" he said

"well am I able to leave soon" she asked

"yes Ron and Neville can finish up, tell Gin I will be their soon" he said as she headed out the office and he followed.

Hermione walked through the fireplace of Harry and Ginny's house, she seen that Luna, Pansy and Ginny were talking on the couch with several magazines around them

"wedding planning" Hermione asked taking a seat

"yes, Harry also don't know that I am wearing his mother's wedding dress" she said smiling

"your not wearing your mums"

"no mum never kept hers she said it was all ruined, and Lily's dress is beautiful I just have to make a few adjustments but its going to fit" she said

"well I will be happy to help with whatever you need me to but Harry will be here soon, I am going to bed" she said walking towards the stairs

"you should join us for dinner tonight" Pansy said

"its our first get together since Ron and Pansy got married" Luna said

"besides we already invited Oliver" Ginny said

"alright" Hermione said walking up stairs, a while later she was dressed and so were the others as they headed out to the restaurant

"hello Hermione" Oliver said taking her hand and kissing her on the cheek

"hey Oliver how is practice" she asked as they walked to the table

"they kicked my butt, I have been offered the job at Hogwarts as Qutiicah coach" he said

"that's good are you going to take it?" she asked

"I don't know yet" he said taking a seat next to her

"I think you should" Ron said

" Ron is only saying that because if they have any kids he wants you to help make the choice of choosing them" Harry said

"it's true" Ron smiled "how are the wedding plans?" he asked

"since when do you care about the wedding plans, you only want the cake" Ginny said

"I am just curious that's all, with Percy getting married, and Fred talking about marriage I just want to figure out what to get everyone as a gift" Ron said

"oh we will let you know" Ginny said

"you alright" Oliver asked Hermione who was not paying attention

"yes just tired being an auror really wears you out" she smiled

"just like Quidditch practice" Ginny said as the waitress came up and asked for their order

"I will be back" Pansy said, a moment later she was walking from the restroom she dropped her bag and before she could pick it up someone else had beaten her to it "thank you" she said standing up to see Draco standing their

"hello Pansy long time no see" he said handing her the bag

"what are you doing here?" she asked taking it

"um it's a restaurant, what a way to greet your old friend" he said

"my old friend, turned into an ass at the end of the school year when everyone thought he had changed." She said

"people change all the time, obviously you have as well since you are now socializing with everyone Mrs. Weasly congratulations are in order" he said

"I changed a long time ago, and I am happy." She said

"it's good to see you happy, I am not going to keep you long I just wanted to say hi" he said

"well hi and stay away from my table" she said

"why Harry isn't going to do anything to me" he said

"it's not Harry I am worried about but the girl you left behind" she said

"what Granger is still alone crying over me" he said shrugging his shoulders

"as a matter of fact she is happy and in love with someone else, now stay away" she said walking away

"everything alright" Ron asked

"yeah, I uh dropped my bag on the floor it took me a moment to pick everything up" she said looking over at Hermione who was talking to Oliver she looked at Luna and Ginny shaking her head.

"oh look" Ginny said "I spilt wine on my dress" she said tipping over the wine a little making it spill

"I will join you" Luna said

"I will be back" Pansy said kissing Ron they walked into the restroom and checked the stalls then locked the door "he's here"

"Draco" Ginny asked while waving her wand down her dress

"yes I bumped into him, we can't tell Hermione" Pansy said

"alright we better get back and hope that he stays away" Luna said as they unlocked the door and walked back to the table

"get dried" Harry asked

"yes thank you" Ginny said

"well food is here we better eat" Ron said

"yes let's do that" Luna said grabbing her fork and inserting a mouth full into her mouth

"uh hun you don't have to rush" Neville said

"its good" she said after chewing her food

"well I am happy you like it" Hermione said looking at the three of them she knew something was up with them, a while later into their dinner they heard a familiar voice.

"well look what we have here, house unity has come along way" Draco said walking up to the table

"Malfoy" Harry said nodding to him

"just wanted to say hi, and congratulations to the newlyweds" Draco said looking around the table "when are you and Ginny getting married?"

"I don't know yet" Harry said looking at Ginny who was giving Draco a dirty look

"Draco" Astoria said walking up "Oh Parkinson hello, I heard you got married" she said

"yes to Ron" Pansy said holding up her hand to show the rings

"It looks like it didn't cost a lot but I guess that's what to expect" she said with a cocky attitude

"yeah because everyone marry's for money" Hermione said taking a drink

"oh hello I forgot that you were their" Astoria said

"maybe you just refused to look in the direction because I am muggleborn" Hermione said

"maybe" Astoria said flipping her hair over her shoulder

"so Astoria, Draco what are your guys occupation we all work or have a Quidditch career what exactly do you do follow daddy's footsteps leading a new gang of deatheaters" Hermione said taking another drink

"Hermione" Harry said

"it's alright, we don't discuess our work well Draco and I spend time doing other things" Astoria said

"yeah you look like an easy lay" Hermione said smiling

"alright alright I came by to say hi that's all. Astoira lets go" Draco said grabbing her arm leading her to the table

"the nerve of the mudblood she's just jealous that she don't have what you and I do" she said

"maybe, why don't we go join mum and dad" he said changing the subject as they joined his parents

"what took so long" Narcissa said

"we stopped to say hi to Harry Potter and his friends" Draco said looking at his parents who just nodded

"everything was going fine until that stupid mudblood started to speak" Astoria said as Narcissa and Lucius almost spilled their drink

" Harry Potter had several people with him" Narcissa asked

"they were all there, I had to congratulate Pansy and Ron on getting married, she is my old friend after all" Draco said

"well they won't be smiling for long, when time comes I will be happy to end that filthy know it all muggleborn" Astoria said

"Astoria now is not a time to discuss anything" Lucius said

"well this evening is fun" Oliver said

"lets go back to your place" Hermione said as Luna, Ginny and Pansy looked at one another

"alright, you ready" Oliver said

"yes just one moment" Hermione said walking to the restroom as she stepped out of the stall she seen Naricssa standing their washing her hands

"Hermione" Naricssa said

"oh hello" Hermione said

"well how are things" she asked

"good" Hermione said

"That's good, well it's good to see you"' Narcissa said

"you too" Hermione said rolling her eyes as she walked out the door. Narcissa watched as she walked back to the table kissed Oliver on the cheek and he placed his jacket around her shoulder as they waved good bye to their friends and walked towards the door.

"you ladies knew that he was here" Harry said

"yes and we were hoping that he wouldn't come over here" Pansy said

"well Hermione and Astoria seemed to disliked eachother" Neville said

"I think we all dislike Astoria" Luna said

"don't worry Ron I love you regardless of money, I love my ring" she said kissing Ron on the cheek as he stared at the table then looked at her

"are you sure because I can get you something else" he said

"I am positive, you even chose the house the I love" she said "I could care less about money and everything, as long as you love me that is all that matters."

"besides Astoria is a tramp" Ginny said

"Draco also don't love her" Luna said as they all looked at her

"why would you say that" Neville asked

"it's obvious isn't it, he came here to see who Hermione was dating" Luna said

"well how about we all head out" Harry said helping Ginny into her coat, a moment latter they walked outside and headed into the alley to disserpate but they didn't get that far as people came at them in different directions.


	20. Chapter 20

Hermione woke up, Oliver was already gone, he had Quidditch practice, she got dressed and decided to head home. "Ginny Harry" she called walking into the house but no one answered. She walked upstairs to take a shower, trying to clear her mind of everything that happened last night. She thought Seeing Draco and Astoria, her drinking a lot and giving herself to Oliver. She thought that everyone would be there. She went to the kitchen and no one had come home last night.

"Hermione " Tonks said stepping out of the fireplace

"what's going on?" Hermione asked

"you don't know" Tonks said

"know what" Hermione said

"come on" Tonks said grabbing her hand as she took her to the fireplace, they landed in the hospital

"what happened" Hermione asked

"There was an ambush last night" Tonks said

"what who" Hermione asked then she was startled by another voice calling her name, she turned around to see that Luna was limping towards her along with Neville who had a busted lip. Hermione hugged them both as they took a seat on the bench "what's going on?"

"after leaving the restaurant we were heading to the alley and we were ambushed, I was able to get Luna on the ground to protect her, Harry jumped in front of Ginny taking the Secrustampa curse himself. Snape was able to get here to help along with Dumbledore he is doing okay. Pansy got hurt she was stunned and thrown against the wall. Ron just hurt his arm, with the help of Ginny and Luna we were able to escaped and make it here" Neville said

"so everyone is okay?" she asked

"yes for the most part, we didn't see them coming. Kingsley put up a protection spell on all of our houses along with the Burrow. Fred and George had to close the shop early. We think that they might be after us" Neville said

"for bringing down Voldmort, did you see anyone?" Hermione asked

"just a few deatheaters" Neville said quietly

"I am right then" Hermione said

"about what" Luna asked

"that Draco is working with his father, I guarantee that they are all in this"

A while later Hermione was in the hospital checking on Ginny, "how is he" she asked walking into the room

"I didn't get a chance to do anything, as soon as we got outside they came at us. Harry pushed me back as he began to duel, then someone came at me and Harry jumped in front of him. There was a lot of blood" Ginny said crying

"he will be okay, Ms. Weasly or should I say future Ms. Potter" Dumbledore said making Ginny smile a little

"he will heal quickly" Snape said standing nearby

"I will go check on Ron and Pansy" Hermione said walking out of the room and down the hall to the next one

"she is doing fine" Ron said looking up from a sleeping Pansy

"that's good" she smiled

"Mione everything happened so fast" he said

"I know Neville told me" she nodded

"how are they" he asked

"Harry is asleep as well, Dumbledore and Snape said he will be fine, Luna and Neville are fine also" she said

"Good" he said

"did you see him" Hermione asked

"if you are asking me if I seen Malfoy then no, if I find out that he was involved then I will handle him my own self" Ron said

"so I was right, he has been working with his father, he switched sides" Hermione said

"I am not talking about anything here" he said looking at Pansy "just forget about everything that we talked about, alright Mione it's for your own good"

"but" before she could say anything her mind went blank "I am going to check on the others" she said shaking her head walking out of the room

"good" Ron said silently

Hermione walked down the hallway and found Luna "where's Neville" she asked

"he said he was going to check on everyone" Luna said

"I must have missed him, alright they all seem fine" she said taking a seat next to Luna

"good" Luna said laying her head on Hermione's shoulders. A while later Ginny came walking out "he is doing fine, he and Tonks told me to go home, Neville is coming with us he wants us all stick together. Ron is going to stay with Pansy. They are going to have extra protection tonight" she said

"alright well lets go home" Hermione said

"we have to wait a few minutes for Neville to run to his house to get clothes for him and Luna" Ginny said "I am going to check on Pansy and Ron then say bye to Harry" she said walking towards the room

"well maybe we should as well" Luna said as they followed Ginny.

Malfoy Manor

"how in the hell did they get away" Rowel shouted tossing a chair with his wand "you were supposed to be watching Draco" he said

"you were supposed to wait until we were outside" Draco said

"from what we read you guys didn't do too bad" Lucius said

"I just wished you would have gotten that mudblood Granger" Astoria said

"we will get her soon, and anyone who stands in the way" Doholov said

"are you willing to go against your own sister Greengrass" Lestrange asked

"my father worked hard for our family, only to lose everything if my sister and her little bloodtraitor boyfriend gets in the way I will not standby" Astoria said

"good; how about you Draco, your best friend Parkinson married a blood traitor" Doholv said

"I have them convinced that I am on their side, she chose her path so she will deal with the consequences" he said

"Good now we need to discuss our next plan" Rowel said

"alright Neville it's been two days am I able to go to work tomorrow" Hermione asked

"yes and Ginny can go back to practice as well" Neville said

"I am not going back" she said as they looked at her

"I want to spend more time with Harry, so I am thinking about working for the prophet plus we will be getting married soon" she said with a smile

"you can help with the Quibbler as well if you like" Luna said

"that would be great, Daphne's wedding is next weekend" Ginny said

"I am not going" Hermione said

"why" Luna asked

"yeah fighting with the bride's sister and seeing my ex-boyfriend who is dating the bride's sister would not go too well" Hermione said

"especially since the last time you seen eachother" Neville said

"well you should think about it, besides Daphne wants you to come, she said she will make sure Astoria will behave, she will be her maid of honor which means you don't have to worry about her that much" Ginny said

"it will also be good to show them that they don't bother you" Luna said

"I will think about it" Hermione said

"alright well I am going to check on Harry, Ron and Pansy at the hospital, and help bring them here. There are aurors waiting outside so don't think about leaving" Neville said walking to the fireplace

"you still think Draco is involved" Luna asked

"I think he might know something but we can't talk about it here it's not safe" Hermione said

"I hate being trapped in my own home, it's a good thing we are having our wedding here" Ginny said a moment later Ron and Pansy, followed by Neville and Harry came through the fireplace. Tonks and Dumbledore joined them.

"I talked to Kingsley all is clear for work tomorrow, you will be under watch" Dumbledore said

"thanks Professor" Harry said

"Harry you are no longer in school, we have known each other well enough to go by first name basis, but yes you are welcome" Dumbledore said

"well can you tell Severus thanks as well" Harry said

"Severus felt that he still owed you, but his message was that you are welcome" he said nodding his head "but I have to get back to school, I wish you all well and be careful" he said nodding to them as he went to the fireplace and disappeared.

"well guys I will let Remus know all is well and I will see all of you later" Tonks said stepping into the fireplace

"well I think I am ready for work tomorrow" Harry said

"Harry you just got out of the hospital" Ginny said

"and I am doing fine, I am healed" Harry said

"so am I" Ron said

"my head hurts a little but I am doing fine" Pansy smiled

"well Kingsley said our house is fine and it's got a spell up so Pansy and I will be heading home" Ron said as they headed to the fireplace

"see ya later" Pansy said with a wave then they were gone

"we will too, see yah tomorrow" Neville said taking Luna's hand as they also left

"well this is awkward, I am going to leave you guys alone to catch up, I will be at Oliver's" Hermione said heading upstairs to grab her bag, a moment later she left.

"how about we go outside and have a picnic" Ginny said

"that sounds good, do you think she's going to be okay" Harry asked

"she's just confused, she feels one way about Oliver but she cannot fully move on because Draco has come back in town" Ginny said walking into the kitchen as Harry followed.

"maybe he is here because it was time to come home, he's been away for a while. She just needs to get over it" Harry said

"why have you been sticking up for him" she said

"what do you mean by that" he asked

"well when he broke up with Hermione you didn't say anything to him, you should remember you heard her crying at night over him. You seen how hurt she was, not to mention when he came up to the table the other day you didn't seem angry with him at all" Ginny said

"what was I supposed to say oh hi Draco come join us, make problems a lot worse" he said

"You could have stood up for your best friend" Ginny said

"Hermione is old enough to make her own choices and decisions she can handle herself" Harry said

"you know you need to talk to her, tell her to move on and leave Draco alone because Pansy, Luna and I cannot get through to her, maybe as her best friend you can" Ginny said leaving the food their as she walked out of the room.

Pansy/Ron

"are you sure you're alright" Ron asked taking a seat beside Pansy on the couch

"yes I promise, the potion is strong so hopefully by tomorrow I will be back to normal, and able to go back to work" Pansy said

"I don't want you working" Ron said

"why; I will be fine" she said

"it's not safe out there, I am still angry with myself for not being to able to help you the other night, if anything else happens to you.." he said

"I am fine, it's not your fault. I have to work Ronald if not I will be bored" she said

"fine I will take you there before going to work, and I will pick you up. No leaving for any reasons, I will even bring lunch. Martin will stand guard. I want you to close the shop early. I usually get off at five I want you to shut it down about 4:30" he said

"Ronald I don't need a watcher, and I shouldn't have to shut down early" she said

"It's safer that way, I know you don't need a watcher but I would feel a lot better knowing that someone is there, besides it will only take me a moment to get there by floo." He said

"fine, but going back to what you said in the hospital to Hermione if you found out he was involved then you would deal with him. Is Draco involved?" she asked

"I don't know, I mean I was angry at the moment she asked me that. I don't remember seeing him in the alley, so I presumed that he don't know anything. It was just a speech Pans" he said

"but.. you said" she started to speak but he cut her off

"I know what I said, why don't we just drop the subject it's really nothing. How about we go to the Burrow to see mum and dad" he said

"alright" she said as he helped her up and they headed into the fireplace as soon as they arrived they seen that Neville was standing on the bottom step watching Harry as he was knocking on Ginny's bedroom door.

"what is going on?" Ron asked

"well Ginny owled Luna to come over she said she needed to talk, she won't let Harry into the room and Hermione is on her way" Neville said

"well it's a good thing I am here, I am her sister in law, she will talk to me" Pansy said walking past them as she seen Harry standing by the door.

"good maybe you can tell her to let me in" Harry said

"it is time for woman talk" Pansy said knocking on the door

"go away" Ginny said

"Gin it's Pansy" she called

"alright" Ginny said as the door flew opened and Pansy went in as the door shut in Harry's face

"might as well join us mate" Ron said standing on the bottom step

"women" Harry said walking down the stairs

"That we are" Hermione said walking in

"you're here, good before you talk to them I need to talk to you" Harry said grabbing her arm and leading her out to the shed.

"what is it" Hermione asked taking a seat

"you need to get over Draco, he has moved on and you should too" he said

"you brought me here for this" she said

"yes, I just seen how upset you have been since he left, then you started doing better except for the drinking" he said

"drinking, I don't drink a lot" she said

"I seen you at dinner the other night, and at Pansy and Ron's wedding. Slow it down Mione, I don't want you getting hurt" he said

"fine I will slow down the alcohol, but I don't care about Draco" she said

"good, I just want to see you happy. Do you love Oliver?" he asked

"I like him" she said

"but you don't love him, Hermione….maybe you should let him go, be by yourself for a change." Harry said

"Maybe your right, I do like him I just don't want to hurt him, besides I don't see us going any further" she said

"well good, what relationship do you having talking about Quidditach anyways" he said as she hugged him

"thank you Harry, you have always been there, I love you like a brother don't forget that" she said

"I love you too Mione now can you go talk to Ginny, she is mad at me for not talking to you about your life, and can you tell Ron and Neville to come out here" he said

"of course, you know I feel better that I got all of that out" she smiled as she walked out of the shed

"I have decided that I am going to end it with Oliver" Hermione said taking a seat on the bed

"good we knew that you didn't care for him" Ginny said

"it's also better to let him go then to leave him hanging" Luna said

"I agree" Pansy said

"well next subject would be to figure out that Draco is involved" Hermione said

"I think so" Luna said

"me too" Pansy said

"I am thinking the same thing, what are you going to do if he is Mione" Ginny asked

"take him down with the rest of his family, then maybe everyone will finally realize that I am over him" she said

"will you be able to do that" Pansy asked

"If it comes to it then yes" Hermione said "if he chose the dark side then he will go down with the rest"

"that might be it but I think there is something more" Luna said

"why do you think that" Pansy asked

"well we know that he went to the dark side the first time because of his father, after the war he started doing better. Then all of a sudden he changes side once again it does not make any since beside we all know how jealous he was when you dated Dean." Luna said

"not to mention he told me one time when I was crying over Ron that he liked you" Pansy said

"then why would he just break up with Mione" Ginny said

"maybe his father was planning on moving away to get away from everything, it was for the best." Hermione said

"I don't think so" Pansy said

"I do, guys I love you all but he moved on he's happy with her, and I am going to be happy again Draco Malfoy and I are the past, it's really time for me to move forward" Hermione said

"well we are happy if you are" Ginny said

"I will be once we capture those who attacked you guys" Hermione said

"you cant do it alone, look what happened to us last time" Pansy said

"watch me" Hermione said walking out the door.

Hermione/Oliver

"so your ending it with me" Oliver said

"I am sorry I like you I really do, I am just confused and I don't want to hurt you" she said

"it's fine, Hermione I think it's for the best. I mean you're an auror I am a Quidditch player who is planning on taking the job at Hogwarts. We hardly see other as it is."

"so you understand" she asked

"yes, besides I was going to tell you the same thing, I think that we rushed it too quickly." He said

"so we can be friends" she said

"friends" he said she nodded and left

Daphne/Blasies wedding

Hermione decided to go to the wedding of Daphne and Blaise. She decided to sit between Ron and Harry to avoid the gaze of Draco's parents, Astoria had given her a dirty look when she came walking down the aisle. After the I do's were said everyone was joined for the reception.

"well Hermione you made it this far, can you last a little longer" Pansy asked

"yes I think so" Hermione said as Daphne came walking up to them

"you made it" she said hugging Hermione then Pansy

"yes I couldn't miss your wedding" Hermione said

"where's Oliver" she asked

"oh we are over, I ended it" Hermione said

"oh I am sorry, but if you're interested there are a few single guys in that direction" Daphne said pointing to the other side

"I am fine"' Hermione said

"alright well enjoy" she said waving to them

"you're not drinking" Pansy said

"I promised Harry I wouldn't, I didn't like it anyways" Hermione said

"well good" Pansy said as they walked back to the table

"don't worry it's only punch" Hermione said to Harry who was looking at her, he just nodded and smiled. He got up and joined Ron, Neville, Seamus, Dean and Blasie.

"it's good no security tonight" Pansy said

"I know it's sad we had to sneak in" Hermione said joining Luna and Ginny at the table

"well Ginny your next" Luna said

"I know, I can't wait" she said with a huge smile

"wait for what" Lavender said joining them along with Katie

"well hello to you to Brown, don't worry take a seat" Pansy said

"hey I thought we were over this, you have Ron" Lavender said

"I do don't I" Pansy smiled looking at the rings on her hand

"we were discussing Ginny's wedding" Luna said

"don't worry you will be able to come Lavender" Ginny said

"wow everyone is getting married" Katie said as they looked at her "Dean and I are not ready yet"

"you will when time is right" Hermione said

"Lav are you and Seamus going to get married soon" Luna asked

"no, you and Neville" she asked

"we just moved in together, not yet" she smiled looking towards Neville who was smiling back at her

"this wedding was beautiful" Parvati said taking a seat "and no we are not getting married anytime soon, I am not Padma who met her husband and moved to Egypt withing six months of leaving Hogwarts" she said

"I just can't wait to get married" Ginny said out loud causing everyone to look at her

"I loved my wedding, didn't you Lav" Pansy asked

"it was nice" Lavender said her face getting red "I am going to say hi to Blasie and Daphne, see ya later" she said getting up

"we will join you too" Katie said as her and Parvati got up and headed to the bride and groom table where Astoria was still glaring at Hermione.

"you just love being mean to her don't you" Ginny asked

"why do you think I set her up front at my wedding, I am over the past but she is just an easy target" Pansy said

"well it looks like they are about to cut the cake considering Ron is already near the table" Ginny said

"well lets join them" Hermione said as everyone gathered around the table and watched as Blasie and Daphne cut the cake with a wand and began to feed each other. A few minutes later everyone settled down and were talking and having a good time until Hermione was hit in the back of the head with something she turned around then touched the back of her head and felt the icing in her hands

"sorry I was walking and almost tripped, I didn't see you their" Astoria said

"I bet you did" Hermione said standing up taking a piece of her cake and smashing it in her face "do you see me now" Astoria was being pulled back by Draco as Harry and Ron were holding onto Hermione

"no fighting ladies" Blasie said

"I am sorry" Hermione said "let me go I promise I am not going to do anything" she said to Ron and Harry as they let her go

"can you do the same Ash" Draco said

"yes Draco" she said as Draco let her go, Hermione nodded trying not to make eye contact with him as she walked towards the restroom but she only got far when Astoria started to speak again

"you will get yours mudblood" she shouted, Hermione turned around and seen Daphne slap her across the face knocking her down

"Hermione is here as my friend as you are allowed here as my sister, she wasn't saying anything to you and you had to keep going. I stuck up for you when Blasie told me you were going to cause trouble, I even let you be apart of my wedding just to ruin it." Dahpne shouted at her

"if mother and father were here, half these people you call your friends would not be here" Astoria said but Daphne cut her off

"they are not here, mother would have never allowed you to act like that but she cant control you since she's been dead for the past five years. She would not be against who I invited. You need to realize the past is the past and move forward, pretty much everyone else here has. As for father he is in Azkaban doing the time that he deserves for killing all those innocent people, right now I want you to leave my wedding" she said before running off

"Draco take Astoria to our house and gather her things, I want her out" Blasie said before turning to find the direction that Daphne went towards

"you just.." Narcissa had silence Astoria as Draco lifted her over his shoulder and walked towards the disapperation point.

"sorry Ms. Granger" Lucius said before taking Narcissa hand and following Draco

"I am going to look for Daphne and Blasie" Hermione said a few minutes later she found them and seen that Daphne was crying

"I am sorry, if I would have known that this would happen…" Hermione said

"it's not your fault, we have been watching Astoria all day, and she provoked you" Blasie said as Hermione sat down next to Daphne

"I love the wedding" Hermione said

"thank you, I am sorry about my sister" she said

"we cant control everyone" Hermione said

"are you ready to go back" Blasie asked

"yes" she said taking his hand as Hermione followed

The Malfoys

"Astoria can we not go one place without you causing trouble" Draco said

"I am sorry I thought it was funny" she said following him up the steps

"ruining my friend's wedding, your sisters over hating Granger" he said walking into his bedroom

"well she deserved it" she said taking a seat on his bed

"what are you doing" he asked

"getting comfy" she said

"you are not sleeping in my bed, you get the room across the hall" he said lifting her by her arm and pushing her towards the door

"but if I live here we should share a room" she said

"you are not living here, you are staying here for a few days until you find another place to stay." He said

"but we are dating" she said

" we might be dating, but I don't believe in sharing the same bed with anyone until marriage" he said pushing her out the door

"so you will sleep with me but you wont share the bed with me" she said

"you have been with me long enough to know when we are done, have I ever slept in the same bed with you all night?" he asked

"no" she said

"exactly when I get married that's when I will share a bed with someone" he said

"then why don't we get married" she said

"uh no I am not ready yet, now leave me alone I have to write to my friends and apologize to them for your actions earlier, and don't for one second think you are going to sneak in later, I have spells put up" he said shutting the door on her.

Astoria decided to walk down the stairs and head into the library but she could not get that door opened.. "Draco put some kind of spell on it, to where no one can get in" Narcissa said coming up behind her.

"why it's just a library" she said

"he's a private person" Lucius said

"so what did you think about today me and that mudblood I will get her" Astoria said

"well drawing attention to yourself is not a way to get to the Granger girl" Lucius said

"I guess your right time will come. Draco told me I am only staying here for a few days" she said

"well yeah we cant keep you here, we have to keep a low profile, no one knows about us and we have to keep it that way" Lucius said

"so where am I supposed to go" she asked

"the Manor has several rooms" Narcrissa said

"I guess I can go there, then when Draco and I get married we will find ourselves a cute place to live" she said as she went down the hallway as Narcrissa and Lucius looked at each other and shook their heads.

A few weeks later

"Mione down" Harry shouted shooting a spell above her head as she slid across the floor, at the same time shooting a stunning spell at a person nearby.

"reducto" Ron shouted pointing his wand at another guy coming towards him

"move now" Harry called at the same time the celling came down as he helped pull Tonks out of the way. A moment later the dust cleared and the three people were laying on the ground.

"he's still breathing" Neville said checking the pulse of the guy

"so is this guy" Harry shouted

"the same over here" Tonks said

"how is it that they all have to fight instead of just giving themselves up" Ron said

" because they believe that magic is the answer for everything" Harry said shaking his head "alright tie them up, take them in" a moment later they were all gone.

"well that was fun, how about we call it a night" Ron said

"whatever you do stay away from the Burrow, with the wedding being tomorrow Ginny will be angry if you come anywhere near the area" Hermione said

"I know us guys are going out to celebrate" Harry said

"are you sure that's safe" Hermione asked

"well actually by out we mean Fred and Georges shop they are having some kind of party to celebrate my last night of freedom" Harry said

"well good you deserve it boss" Hermione said

Harry shook his head he had just got the promotion of head auror and he hated being called boss. "alright I will see you tomorrow" Harry said

"yes I will be at the Burrow" Hermione said stepping through the fireplace.

"alright mate lets go" Ron said tapping Harry on the shoulder as they stepped through the fireplace followed by Neville.

Harry walked into the shop to see that the shelves were replaced by tables, Blaise, Seamus, Dean, Terry, Justin, Cormec, all the Weasly men, along with Hagrid, Snape, Remus, Dumbledore, Kingsley and a few other people were there to greet him

"Harry your mother, father, and Sirius would be proud of you" Remus said

"well here's to Harry" Fred said as a glass landed in his hand

"here's to his time with our sister" George said

"good luck" they both said at the same time

"thank you, I promise I will take care of her" Harry said

"you saved the wizarding world, we know she's in good hands" Bill said

"what is with you Potter men and redheads" Remus said

"so here is to Harry Potter last night as a single man" Ron said

"best wishes" Neville said

"Harry we are grateful the moment you became friends with Ron on the train to Hogwarts, you saved our lives more ways than one and we cannot thank you enough. We are happy that you and Ginny found one another and we wish you well son" Arthur said holding up the glass

"To Harry" Dumbledore said

Harry nodded as he drank to the toast, he was happy and he couldn't wait to spend the rest of his life with the woman that he loved.

The Burrow  
"Ginny you alright" Molly asked taking a seat beside her on the steps

"yes mum, I just hope that I am happy just like you and dad" she said

"I see the way he looks at you, and the way you look at him. Do you remember what you told me officially meeting him for the first time" Molly asked fixing her hair

"that I will marry him someday" she said thinking of the time when she first seen him asking how to get through the wall to the Hogwarts Express, then he came down for the summer, he saved her life. Now she was going to spend the rest of her life with him.

"yes, and I still have the letter that you wrote me when the two of you officially got together" she said

"I remember how excited I was, how is dad taking this, along with Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron who gave his approval but I still think that he don't want me dating his best friend." she said

"your father and brothers adore you, they always worried about you even if they didn't always show it all the time. But they know that you are in good hands with Harry. He saved you, he saved your father, Ron, all of us. So we know that he will do whatever it takes to protect you. Look what he did recently he took that evil curse to save you not caring how much it hurt him" she said

"thanks mum" she said hugging her mother

"oh your welcome my dear" she said as she continued to hug her

"Everything alright Gin" Arthur said knocking on the door

"yes just a talk" Molly said standing up

"may I" Arthur said sitting down as Molly got up and walked out of the room

"you will always be my little girl don't forget that. You will make a wonderful wife and mother and I am so proud of you" he said

"Thanks dad" she said hugging him

"and as for Harry, well the family likes him, and he is just as nervous" Arthur said standing up

"well your maid of honor and bride maids are waiting to talk" Molly said as Luna, Pansy and Hermione came walking in.

"I know we did this last night at your wedding party but we have to have one toast to the future Mrs. Harry Potter" Pansy said handing her a drink

"I only drank a little" Hermione said

"alright thanks guys, I will see you tomorrow I need some sleep" Ginny said

"if you need us we are going to my house, I kicked Ron out for the night" Pansy said

"we will be here tomorrow early anyways" Hermione said as they waved goodbye

Ginny took out the photo book of Harry's parents, they looked so happy in the pictures, but that happiness ended so soon. She knew that she made the right decision when she decided to wear Lily's dress. She then started looking through her families photo album no matter how much they had they still were happy, regardless of how people treated her family. She started gazing through Ron and Pansy's wedding photos along with Bill and Fleur's. "tomorrow will be wonderful" she said as she sat the book down and laid down on the bed.

Ginny was adjusting her dress when she heard a knock on the door "come in" she called

"you look pretty" Ron said

"Thanks Ronald, you're not here to spy for Harry are you?" she asked

"no I am not, he's still pacing the floor. Mum and dad had brought something up to me that you guys were talking about last night" he said

"which part" she asked

"the part about how I really feel about you marrying Harry" he said

"I….Ron I am sorry but"

"Ginny I am happy that you're marrying him. I mean I didn't know how I would feel about you dating my best friend but that's the past. Harry will take care of you so be happy Ginny" Ron said as Ginny hugged him.

"that means a lot to me" she said

"that's not the only reason why I am here" he said waving his wand as a package came and landed in her hand. She set it on the bed and opened it she gasp

"Ron thank you" she said

"remember mum and dads old one" he said

"yeah they said they got it when they got married but it got destroyed" She said

"when the death eaters raided the house, but luckily Pansy was able to find them a new one. Well mum and dad bought Bill and Fleur one for their home when they got married, and they added Victorie to it. Bill presented me one before I headed to the ceremony, and now I am giving you one for you and Harry, and when time comes the two of you can expand it" he said

"thank you" she said hugging him once again

"your welcome, now I have to go check on Harry" he said getting up walking out of the room. Ginny looked at the clock it already had her and Harry's picture as the spoons moved to appointment. Luna who was her maid of honor popped her head in "It's time" she smiled as Ginny looked in the mirror one more time then headed out the door.

Harry stood on the platform running his hand through his hair. Molly was walking down the aisle with Charlie, followed by Fleur and Tonks who were walking with Teddy and Victoire down the aisle as they both were flower girl and ring bearer. Ron came down the aisle with a smiling Luna, followed by Hermione who was arm and arm with Neville. He was glad that she was finally moving on and it was a good thing that Draco wasn't there. Pansy was walking down the aisle with Remus, Harry was glad that he agreed to be in the wedding, and it felt good to know that even though his parents couldn't be there that someone that was really close to them could be. He heard Hagrids sobs in the back, McGonagall was crying sitting next to Dumbledore. Kingsley was sitting a little close to Andromeda, and Snape kept sneaking a look at Blaise beautiful mother. Then Harry seen her and his mind went blank

Ginny was walking down the aisle with Arthur holding onto her arm as she stared straight ahead at Harry. She was wearing an ivory color satin dress, her naturally long hair had spiral curls through it she was wearing the family tiara. She smiled at her family then looked into the eyes of the one that she loved.

"weddings are wonderful" Luna said taking a seat next to Hermione

"and exhausting" Ginny said

"but you finally got the wedding of your dreams" Pansy said

"yes" she said smiling at Harry as he took a seat next to her

"well we will leave you guys for a few" Hermione said as they stood up and walked to another table to join Ron and Neville.

"why didn't you tell me you were going to wear my mother's dress" Harry said

"I wanted to surprise you, and I am happy that you noticed" she said

"I seen it in the closet when we first visited the house, not to mention the wedding pictures. I think that mum would have wanted you to wear it. You are so beautiful Mrs. Potter" he said causing her face to turn red.

"thank you Mr. Potter" she smiled as she leaned in to kiss him.

"well one wedding down, a few more to go" Hermione said

"speaking of weddings is there a lovegood, Longbottom wedding soon" Pansy said as Neville dropped his cup

"uh I haven't asked yet" Neville said

"oh Neville no rush yet, when you are ready to propose I will be ready" Luna said

"so you would marry me if I asked" he said

"of course Neville" she said

"well Luna want to get married, I mean not today but soon" he asked

"yes" Luna said jumping out of her chair and sat in his lap.

"what's going on" Harry and Ginny asked walking up to the table

"Luna and Neville are engaged" Pansy said

"that's great" Harry said

"Hermione you do realize you can stay with us if you like" Pansy said

"I will be fine" she said

"alright until then how about we celebrate the new marriage and the new engagement" Ron said holding up his glass as the others followed.

A few hours later the wedding ended and everyone said goodbye to Harry and Ginny as the left for their honeymoon. Hermione went to the house, she was alone. Everything had changed when she first moved in they all shared a house. Then Pansy and Ron got married and they moved out, Luna and Neville moved into his grandmother's house and now that Harry and Ginny were married they are probably going to want time alone. She knew that she would have to find her own place soon. She started to look through the books on the shelf, it brought memories of when she went to Draco's house the library…she had to clear her mind where would she go. She could make a quick trip to Diagon Alley, she knew that if she asked Pasny or Luna that Ron and Neville would not let them go because of the deatheaters, they probably would not let her go as well. She knew she could handle herself she is an aurora after all it would only take her a few minutes to get to Diagon Alley she would find herself a book and leave. She grabbed her bag pulled it over her shoulder, stuck her wand into her jean pocket and left. A few minutes later she went into the bookstore found a book that she was looking for. She wasn't paying attention as she bumped into someone and landed on the floor. "sorry" she said grabbing the book and standing up. She looked up to see Draco standing their

"walk much Granger" he said

"get out of my way Malfoy" she said as she walked past him but his arm blocked her way, as she just stood in the same spot

"you still act the same the last time we were near books" he said

"that was a mistake" she said pushing his arm out of the way as she walked to the counter, she quickly paid for her books, and headed towards the alley but she seen two people coming towards her

"watch out" someone said from behind as spells were shot, over her head

"their gone" a female voice said, Hermione looked behind her to see Oliver and Cho who was Harry's former girlfriend and to her surprise they were holding hands

"Hermione are you okay" Oliver asked

"yes I am fine ,the both of you" she asked

"yes uh Hermione you remember Cho, well she's my girlfriend" Oliver said

"I do good to see you" Hermione said to her as she just nodded he motioned for her to join him as they walked a little ways

"Cho is working at Hogwarts as an assistant healer" he said

"you two have a lot in common, I wish you well" she smiled as she waved to both of them and dissaperated. She landed outside Ron and Pansy's house.

"Hermione" Pansy said opening the door

"what's wrong" Ron asked as she walked in. Hermione set down and began to tell them the story, leaving Draco out of it.

"what the hell are you thinking going by yourself" Ron said

"the main concern is that I am safe" she said

"which I am happy for, but what you did was dangerous" he said

"what's going on?" Neville asked coming through the fireplace with Luna.

"well Hermione decided to take a risk and go to Diagon Alley, and was nearly attacked." Ron said

"seriously Hermione, you can't do that" Neville said

"did you guys forget that I am an auror and that I was able to handle myself. Besides I am fine, I made it out okay, you don't have to shout" she said

"well you are lucky and trust us our yelling is nothing compared to Harry's when he hears about this. We have to go to the ministry to figure stuff out. You can stay here tonight and do not think about leaving" Ron said as him and Neville walked out the door.

"Hermione you have to be careful" Luna said taking a seat beside her on the couch

"I ran into Draco at the bookstore he didn't say much" Hermione said

"then you were nearly attacked" Pansy said

"but if it wasn't for Oliver and Cho, I don't know where I would be at" she said

"Oliver is dating Cho" Luna asked looking surprised

"yeah" Hermione said

"and you're not bothered by it" Pansy said as she took a seat on the other side of her

"no I am happy for him, but I don't know how he could move on so quick. I tried to but it didn't work. Everyone is happy, Luna your engaged, Pansy you and Ginny are married and I am me, even Draco moved on" she said with tears in her eyes "I thought that going with Oliver would make me forget him but it didn't. I grab the book that reminds me of him, or I look at the letters that he wrote me or the pictures that we took together. I keep telling myself over and over again that I hate him for what he did to me, but then out of nowhere he appears. I keep thinking about the past, how he told me that he loved me but then he ends it with me. What did I do so wrong" she began to sob.

"you didn't do anything wrong, it's his loss not yours" Pansy said hugging her

"we can change your memory" Luna said patting her on the shoulder

"no, I just don't know what happened" she said

"we can't explain why anything happened, maybe he thought it was for the best" Pansy said

"maybe you should leave town for a few days, get away from here." Luna said

"I would have to double check with work" Hermione said

"give me a moment" Pansy said stepping into the fireplace, as Luna hugged Hermione

"just think of happy times, that's what I do when I am sad" Luna said

"Thank you Luna" Hermione said a few minutes later Kingsley, Ron and Neville came back

"we were talking to Pansy even though I told her not to go anywhere, we decided it might be best for you to get away for a while" Ron said

"here is some poly juice potion, you must use it that's an order. Do not go as yourself your life is in danger. Just make sure it don't wear off while your doing something" Kingsley said

"Take a few days, I will follow you home to pack" Neville said

Hermione nodded she quickly hugged Luna, Pansy and Ron and waved goodbye to Kingsley as she followed Neville through the fireplace. She walked up stairs grabbed a few of her clothes.

"alright be careful and we talked to Harry and he said to give you this" Neville said walking her to her disaperation point as he gave her the Harry's invisibility cloak

"how did you talk to him" she asked taking the cloak

"Kingsley has his ways, now stay safe" he said as she hugged him and she dissaperated. Neville went back to the house.

"is she gone" Harry asked

"yes" Neville said

"good it's for the best" Harry said

"Harry she is going to be back in a few days, but he's here so it's going to get worse" Ron said

"not to mention the hell that everyone is going to get" Neville said

"we will deal with that when it comes" Harry said

"well it's a good thing you're the boss" Ron said

"yes, alright I have to get back before Ginny wakes up, let me know if anything else happens" Harry said walking out the door

"well lets hope I am married to Luna before she finds out" Neville said as they walked out of Harry's house and began to walk to the disaperation point

"it's Harry's problem more than ours" Ron said

"but I still feel guilty, we are betraying all of them by meeting like this" Neville said

"so do I, but like Harry said we will deal with it when it comes at us" Ron said as they dissaperated.

WHAT ARE RON, HARRY, AND NEVILLE UP TOO...


	21. Chapter 21

The next day Hermione was standing in the sand on the beach, staring into the open water. She looked at her watch and knew that she had to get back before the girl that she stole the piece of hair from wakes up. She hurried back to her room grabbed her stuff as she disaperated. She landed in Australia where she had sent her parents, she found a girl about her age reading a newspaper. Luckily she was wearing the invisibility cloak, she sat across from the girl and watched her moves. The girl got up and headed to the restroom, Hermione followed her and hit the girl with a sleeping spell, she then stuffed her into the bathroom closet and put a spell on it, she then walked towards the booth and grabbed the girl's paper while checking her watch.

The deatheaters

"everytime we get close to catching the mudblood she always gets away" Doholv said

"she had help this time" Draco said

"we didn't have a chance to get her, but you can bet that I will do my best to get her soon" Astoria said

"good Astoria, it seems like you are willing to put more of an effort than Draco" Rowel said

"when the time comes it will be my pleasure to end the mudblood" Draco said

"good, now we just have to figure out their next move" Doholov said

The Burrow

Ginny stepped through the fireplace of the Burrow. "no one back from work yet"

"no the Ministry has been keeping them busy" Molly said

"oh so it's not just Harry" Ginny said taking a cookie from the table ,

"nope your father has been coming home later as well" Molly said

"well I just wanted to drop by, we will be over in a few days" Ginny said hugging her mother as she went to the fireplace.

She just sat on the couch when she heard someone knocking on the door. "Hermione" she said hugging her friend.

"I am back and I am happy" Hermione said with a smile

"Mione, you know you could just come in, you live here" Ginny said walking with her to the couch.

"I know, I just wanted to surprise you, and I am here to let you guys know that I am moving out" she said

"what, you don't have too," Ginny said

"I want to, it's my chance of starting over, and well you and Harry should have the house to yourself for a change. Speaking of Harry, he hasn't mentioned to you about my night in Diagon Alley did he" she asked

"he did, he is very angry what were you thinking Hermione?" Ginny said

"I wasn't, but I will talk to him when time comes, I just came to grab my stuff. I have a little house nearby. I talked to Kingsley and he had a protection spell put over it as well. Maybe, you Pansy and Luna can join me" she said

"great, I will go get them, see you in a few" Ginny said walking to the fireplace, as Hermione headed upstairs.

"wow this place is nice" Luna said looking around the the house

"Thank you, the owner of it was a little old woman who was selling it to move with her daughter. She left the furniture and everything. I bought a new bed and changed some stuff around" Hermione said

"well how about a toast, to happiness" Pansy said holding a cup

"To Hermione's new home" Ginny said

"To Hermione for being happy again" Luna said

"To you guys for helping me" she smiled as they all toasted their cups a while later there was a knock on the door. Hermione opened it and it was someone that she didn't want to see just yet.

"Luna, Ginny, Pansy will you excuse us" Harry said

"don't yell at her" Ginny said kissing him before walking out the door.

"Harry it's so good to see you" Hermione said

"enough with the small talk, Hermione you should know how angry I am with you" he said

"I know Harry I am sorry I didn't" but he cut her off

"you didn't mean what to take the risk of getting yourself killed over a bloody book, you were lucky the Oliver and Cho were their" he said

"I can handle myself" she said

"yeah it appears so, Hermione I don't want to do this to you and we have all been talking but we -think that it's best that we release you from the auror program" he said

"what they can't do that" she said

"yes they can, you have put yourself as a risk, not to mention the rest of us. Hermione you are one of the main ones they are after they will do whatever it takes to get you. You can still work at the Ministry Kingsley can put you into any office of your choosing except for being an auror." He said

"well I have to go and talk to Kingsley about his call in this" she said

"it wasn't his call, it was mine." He said

"how could you" she shouted

"no how could you;" he shouted back at her "you know what happened last time when we were attacked in Diagon Alley we were lucky to get to the hospital, but you went against our orders you always have to try and prove yourself" he said

"so much for being my friend" she said

"I am your friend but I am doing what I think is right to protect you" he said

"get out" she said with tears in her eyes

"you will come to see it's for the best Hermione" Harry said "oh and by the way, your being watched, you are not allowed to go anywhere without extra security." He said walking out the door.

Within the next few weeks Hermione still wasn't talking to Harry. "Hermione, just go talk to him" Ginny said

"I am still mad at him for releasing me from the auror program" she said

"did you really want to be an auor" Pansy asked

"as long as I could remember you were always about elves rights, along with the well-being of the other animals." Luna said

"you wanted to be an auror because sometimes they are in charge of looking for people. Two weeks after we left school Draco left town. Hermione did you join the aurors hoping that they would look for and find Draco?" Ginny asked

Hermione sat still, she wasn't interested in joining the auors it was until Draco left that she did. "yes, I guess you guys are right."

"now go talk to Harry" Ginny said as Hermione nodded and walked out the door. Harry was sitting in his office at his going through some paper work.

"I am sorry" Hermione said as he looked up from his desk

"so you realized that I am right…" he said

"yes, I didn't want to be an auor, so thank you for making me realize that" she said

"I am glad that you came to your senses, friends" he said

"Friends" she smiled

"alright should I talk to Kingsley about a job for you" he asked

"no not yet I need time by myself before I go back to work" she said

"alright" he smiled as she left

"take all the time you need" Harry said

Neville/Luna's

"Neville we don't need a huge wedding" Luna said

"are you sure" he asked

"I just need our friends, the Weasleys, and a few others" Luna said

"so when do you want to get married" he asked

"soon" she said

"Luna I hope that you know that I am doing what I can to protect us, mainly you. I hope that I can continue to make you happy. I know that their will come times when you will be mad at me for certain reasons but I just want you to know that I love you" said

"Neville what would you do to make me mad. Is there something you want to tell me" she asked

"no just that" he said

"well good I love you too" she smiled walking out of the room

"for now" he said

Pansy/Ron

"Pansy you cook as good as mum" Ron said taking a bite of the chicken

"it's from her cook book" she said

"well it's still good" he said

"what did you do today" she asked

"work what else is new, yourself" he said

"well hung with Luna, Gin, and Hermione, she went and talked to Harry"

"good, their friends you knew they were going to talk soon" he said

"all three of you do the same thing, but it's good that they are finally talking" she said

"yes, so is she still mad about the auror program" he asked

"nope, she didn't want to be an auor she was doing it to find Draco" she said

"well I could have told you that one, besides he probably wasn't doing anything to be captured" he said

"I don't know it is weird that he disappears then he returns" she said

"well there is nothing that we can do about it" he said placing more food on the plate

"what I can't figure out is how you and Harry don't care how he treated Hermione" she said

"what do you mean by that, we care about Hermione" he said

"well I know you do, but he broke her heart she cried for the longest time but you and Harry didn't try and fight him" she said

"It's not our fight" he said

"but it just sounds weird that's all" she said moving the fork through the food

"its not weird, we just important stuff to worry about besides who broke Hermione's heart, sometimes things just happened. It could be for the best." he said shrugging his shoulders

"That's all everyone keeps saying, they are all sticking up for him he was a jerk and he changed all of a sudden. No one knows why" she said

"Pansy can we just drop the subject, I am getting tired of hearing about it" he said

"well excuse me for talking" she said getting up and walking out of the room.

Hermione's

"well I love the summer wheather" she said laying out on the chair with a book in her hand

"I know what you mean" Luna said with her sunglasses as she began to read the Quibbler upside down.

"you and Neville get back from your honeymoon and you come here" Ginny said laying in the chair

"well he had to work, besides we have to separate evey once in a while" she said

"I am happy you are back we can all relax in the sun on a nice day like this" Ginny said

"Pansy you okay?"' Hermione asked looking over at her she was just quiet

"yes Ron and I have been fighting off and on, over you, Draco" she said

"about how him and Harry are not concerned about anything" Ginny said

"guys maybe we should switch the subject, it's the past" Hermione said

"Mione you cant say that it don't bother you, Harry and Ron has been very protected over you but now all of a sudden they don't care about what Draco did to you" Pansy said

"fine it does bother me a little, because I knew both of them for the longest time, but what can I do make them go and beat Draco up" Hermione said

"yes" they all said

"you know when I was explaining to Neville about not having a huge wedding and he started to bring up about how he is doing what he thinks is best." Ginny said

"Ron is telling me the same thing" Pansy said

"so is Harry" Ginny said

"Guys maybe its nothing, we should enjoy our day" Hermione said

"well Remus is back from Hogwarts, why don't we go visit him, Tonks and Teddy" Ginny said

"why don't we get the guys together and all have a picnic" Hermione said

"lets go" Luna said with a smile.

An hour later they landed in the fireplace at Grimmauld place. "I wonder where everyone is" Hermione said

"maybe they are in the old order room, you know since they ended it months ago. Maybe Tonks made it into the playroom for Teddy that she has been talking about." Ginny said

"well the good thing about it is that it's not as creepy as it used to be" Hermione said looking around the newly polished house as they headed down the hallway they heard voices. Hermione stuck her head against the door. A moment later the door flew opened and Hermione just gasps….

WHATS GOING ON?


	22. Chapter 22

An hour later they landed in the fireplace at Grimmauld place. "I wonder where everyone is" Hermione said

"maybe they are in the old order room, you know since they ended it months ago. Maybe Tonks made it into the playroom for Teddy that she has been talking about." Ginny said

"well the good thing about it is that it's not as creepy as it used to be" Hermione said looking around the newly polished house as they headed down the hallway they heard voices. Hermione stuck her head against the door. A moment later the door flew opened and Hermione just gasps….

"get out" Harry said as he slammed the door closed before they could look inside.

"you said that you had to work, you don't have to talk to us like that" Ginny said

"we are working just not at the Ministry because it's a private meeting" he said

"so you could have just told me that" Ginny said turning to walk away

"Ginny" Harry said

"find another place to sleep" she said walking to the fireplace

"Ron I know that you're in their; you do the same, cook your own meal" Pansy called

"Neville what you got on the honeymoon is the only thing your going to get for a while" Luna said "In case you are sitting their confused that means that your sleeping alone tonight" she said before turning to follow the other two

"Hermione" Harry said

"I will try and talk to them" she said looking at the door then turning to walk away.

Harry shook his head and walked to the fireplace muffled a quick spell as a wall came down blocking the path. He then went to the door and made sure it was locked, before heading back to the room and shutting the door.

"The nerve of him" Ginny said slamming the door

"it's work" Hermione said

"You actually believe that" Pansy asked

"no" Hermione said

"something is not right" Luna said as they all looked at Hermione

"did you see anything you were close to the door" Pansy said

"maybe I seen something I don't know, the door opened and closed too quickly" Hermione said

"well why don't we all have a girls night, Harry won't come back tonight he will probably sleep at Ron's" Ginny said

"sounds good" they said

"you don't think they seen anything do you?" Ron asked

"I don't think so, we just have to be more careful next time" Harry said

"well looks like I am going home alone tonight" Neville said

"yeah we should go get some drinks" Ron said

"yeah a really strong one" Harry said as they walked out the door

Hermione kept tossing and turning, for some reason she couldn't sleep. She lifted up from the bed and headed downstairs. She went to the fridge and dropped the cup that she was holding on the floor. "no" she said out loud

"what is it" Ginny's voice said coming downstairs

"whose in the kitchen" Pansy asked

"are you alright" Luna said as they all entered the kitchen and seen that Hermione was standing in the same spot with broken glass around her.

"Hermione" Ginny said waving her wand as the mess began to clear up.

"Hermione" Pansy called again as Hermione shook her head, and headed into the living room.

"how could I not notice something was up before, how could I be so dumb. You guys were right" she said pacing the floor

"about what" Ginny said looking a little worried

"Harry, Ron, Neville has been acting weird since Draco and I broke up. After I came back from Draco's I was telling him that Lucius was back, he told me he will talk to Kingsley. That's when everything happened. Then last night when we went to Grimmauld Place I seen it." She said

"seen what, Hermione you're not telling us a whole bunch" Pansy said

"why is it that every time we bring up Draco they changed the subject" Hermione said

"it does make since I mean at the hospital when I was….." Pansy said "oh my gosh Hermione when I was at the hospital you came to the room to check on me, you were asking about Draco and Ron said that if he was involved he would have done something his own self. I was lying their my eyes were close and I heard the conversation. When you started to talk about Draco he told you to drop it…you said but.. then you started to talk about how you were going to check on the others."

"someone obviulated my memory" she said "you can't do it without a wand and I was talking to Ron he wasn't holding his"

"Neville" Luna said "remember you were asking where he was and I said that he told me that he went to check on everyone"

"that explains when he gave me the invisibility cloak when I left, I asked how he got it, he said Kingsley has his ways." She said

"every time we bring the subject up they always tell us to drop it, switch the conversation and say it's for the best" Ginny said

"at Grimmauld place was no auror meeting, we used to meet their for order meetings, then they said they ended it, they use that place as a private meeting. I think that they are all hiding something." Hermione said

"that might explain why Harry yelled at us for being there" Luna said

"he shut the door real quick" Ginny said

"Hermione did you see anything" Pansy asked

"that's why I couldn't sleep, I keep going back to the scene over and over again. I also keep going back to the pensive that Snape showed me when I went to Hogwarts during Christmas break. It doesn't make sense but I think that I saw something when I was standing by the door. But then again I could be imagining things" she said

"what do you think you seen" Ginny said

"when Harry opened the door I seen an hand but it pulled away quick, then he shut the door to quickly"

"okay a hand that could be anyones" Luna said

"not just anyone's on the hand there was ring" she said

"and Ron, and Neville both have those" Ginny said

"not a wedding ring but a family ring" Hermione said

"you don't think…." Pansy said Hermione nodded her head

"the ring that I see looked like a Slytherin ring and who else would have a Slytherin ring besides Draco" Hermione said as they all looked at her in surprise.

"Hermione several wizards have those rings it could have been anybody" Ginny said taking a seat on the couch

"yeah Lucius might be asking for help to get rid of Astoria he has the ring to" Luna said

"but privately" Hermione said

"well he did leave town after getting out of Azkaban, maybe the deatheaters are after him" Pansy said

"i think Draco is trying to get help, they might be after him as well" Hermione said

"It could be Seamus he might be trying to find away to get away from Lavender he does have one of those rings as well" Pansy said

"he might have found the photo of won won that she used to keep beside her bed at school" Luna said laughing

"I know that we are on good terms…" Hermione looked at Pansy, Ginny, and Luna who stood their "fine since we are on okay terms with Lavender why would he hide"

"because they know how Pansy is about rubbing Lavenders face into everything" Luna said

"a little true, I mean for our engagement announcements I sent a picture of me and Ron" she said shrugging her shoulders

"I don't know I am just think that it don't sound right" Hermione said

"well maybe its someone that don't want to be found" Pansy said

"how about we go and find out" Hermione said  
"we can't go now" Pansy said

"besides I guarantee that once we left Harry added a few extra spells to make sure we wouldn't be allowed to go back their again." Ginny said

"that's true, alright I am sorry to wake you guys up" Hermione said

"I do believe that they may be hiding something" Pansy said

"but what" Ginny said

"Its something we have to find out ourselves" Hermione said

Malfoy House

"Draco" Astoria said knocking on the door in his bedroom

"what Ash it's late" he said looking up from the book

"I came to see you, I hope that you know your bed at the manor is so comfy, I am lonely" she said

"it's not my bed anymore" he said

"why don't you love me anymore" she said

"Love is a word that I don't use, but" he said pulling her down to his lap "the other part well I have been busy, but I am free now" he said kissing her, "but not in my bed" he said as he grabbed her hand and lead her to the room across the hall.

Harry's House

"Ginny can I come back I am sorry" Harry said the next morning

"I just don't know; what's so important" she said

"I wish that I could tell you but I can't" he said she turned to stare out the window but she felt his arms around. "I love you"

She turned around to face him as he lifted her up on the counter. "I love you too" she said kissing him then he pulled away.

"so does that mean you forgive me" he said unbuttoning the button on the shirt she was wearing,

"I am wearing your favorite shirt aren't I" she smiled

"I think that it looks better on you" he said as he began to kiss her again

Neville and Luna

"Luna love" Neville said to her as she was going through plants in the garden

"yes Neville" she said not looking up

"I am sorry, I can't tell you what's going on" he said

"Neville lets not talk about that, I love you and it's just another road we will get through" she said

"alright, but your planting those the wrong way" he said

"I know" she said taking dirt and tossing it on him as she got up to run and he started to chase her.

Ron and Pansy

"Ron" Pansy called from the kitchen

"what I am tired" he said coming down stairs not paying attention as he went to the fridge to grab a bottle of juice, and the daily Prophet

"and I am not" she said

"well I miss you not sleeping in the bed, and why are you tired" he said taking a seat not looking up from the paper

"because I was up with Hermione, and Ginny, and Luna" she said

"everything alright" he asked looking up as he dropped his bottle of juice

"yes just girl talk" she said standing in front of him in her underwear and tank top

"is it that important" he said not taking his eye off of her

"I will tell you when you tell me until then you can keep your secrets and I will keep mine" she said sitting on the counter swinging her legs back in forth

"I guess it's only fair, if I could tell you I would, now truce" he said standing up walking towards her

"I don't know I am a little cold, maybe I will go up to take a shower. You should eat your breakfast" She said jumping down and walking out of the room.

"I am not hungry" he said following her

Hermione

Hermione began going through her old trunk, she found letters from her parents they were recently on a trip somewhere in the amazon. She missed them but she knows that it's for the best that they stayed away. She found her old books and began to go through them as a letter fell out of it. It was the little note that Draco had left on the pillow after staying the night with her telling her that he loved her. She didn't understand how he just changed in a heartbeat. Was he really running from the deatheaters is Harry protecting him? Maybe he's not involved with anything he just moved on. She had to find out her own self she walked towards the fireplace "Grimmauld Place" she shouted as she stepped out of the fireplace "Hermione" Tonks said walking up to her with Teddy at her side.

"Hermione how are you?" Remus asked

"good I came by to see how everyone is doing. I have been busy" she said

"we are doing good, Teddy is keeping us busy, and I decided to leave the auor program" Tonks said with a smile

"I have never been happier teaching at Hogwarts, I miss my old class but the school is doing good. Severus has made me a huge amount of potion to help with my turning" Remus said he no longer looked exhausted,

"well I am happy for the both of you, Tonks what made you decide to leave?" Hermione asked taking a seat

"my time with Teddy, I also have been offered a job with Arthur as a muggle confiscation department, he's been promoted head of the department and I am second in command"

"good you guys have changed this house around" she said looking around

"we wanted to keep Sirius memory alive by leaving some stuff enact, and Kreacher has been helping out as well. We offer to pay him but he said since he had the locket and other stuff of Sirius mother that's all he wants" Remus said

"you want to see Teddys play room" Tonks asked leading her into the room that Hermione seen the other night. She walks in and unlike the other night when she seen a table everything was different their now was toys both muggle and magical all over the place.

"It's nice" Hermione said looking around the room

"it feels good to have a home, aunt Narcissa visits sometimes, and mum is always here, Lucius has come a couple of times and so has Dr…..well other visitors. Fleur and I always take turns watching Teddy and Victoire, they both get along well, both of them don't realize the magic they have yet. Molly comes and drops off different snacks and stuff. His uncle Harry and aunt Ginny bought him a toddler broomstick for his birthday, he was zooming around room, that's as far as we let him go. We would love to take him to the park but right now it's kind of hard too and well as long as we have a home and we are happy that's all that matters" she said smiling proudly looking at Teddy who was in the play room trying to figure out how the toy from the shelf landed in his arms.

"I am glad that everything worked out with you guys" Hermione said

"thank you" Remus

"would you like to stay for tea" Tonks asked turning and she knocked the vase off the shelf. She didn't seem bothered by it as she used her wand to repair it, which still had Teddy confused as watched his mother.

"I would love too" Hermione said she remembered the other night a table being in their from the few seconds that she was able to look but now it was gone.

"so you think that they switched up the room" Pansy asked taking a seat at the picnic table

"I don't know, I just think that something is up…maybe we can get into the house" Hermione said

"well now that Harry knows about that he will defiantly put a spell on it so that no one else could enter" Ginny said

"not only that but you would have to wait until Tonks and Remus and Teddy are gone you can't enter the house with them their" Luna said putting on her sunglasses

"well I am going to have to sneak in," Hermione said

"Hermione don't you think that your pushing this a little to far, I mean it could be that they are meeting for auror purposes" Ginny said

"I don't know what to believe I just think that something is up" Hermione said

"alright I said I will help, but if we get caught…" Pansy said

"I will take the blame" Hermione said

"okay I am in" Ginny said

"me too" Luna said


	23. Chapter 23

Harry/Ginny

"Gin I am going to meet up with Ron and Neville" Harry said walking to the door

"alright" she said kissing him before he walked outside, she watched as he dissaperated then she headed to the fireplace,

"alright Hermione I hope that your right, I also hope that Harry is telling the truth" she said making herself invisible as she landed in the fireplace at Grimmauld Place, she had told Hermione that she would meet her at Grimmauld Place, she got their and seen that noone was in the living room, she heard the sound of the door opening up and quickly headed to the stiars where she actually bumped into someone, she didn't stop as she headed to the extra guest bedroom, she tried to close the door but it pushed opened

"its me Hermione" Hermione said revealing herself as she did the same thing. She went to take a seat again on the bed but this time she sat on Pansy,

"ow" Pansy said quitly, the door knob began to turn again as they quickly made themselves invisible as the door opened but noone was their

"uh guys" Luna said quietly shutting the door, "I seen you coming through the fireplace, these glassses work" she smiled as they all revealed themselves. Hermione put up the silent spell so that noone could hear them

"alright well it's a good thing we are all here" Hermione said

"did anyone see who was walking in the door" Ginny asked as Luna nodded

"Harry" Luna said

"I seen Neville" Pansy said

"I seen Ron" Hermione said

"something is defently up, lets go" Ginny said as they made themseleves invisible as they headed downstairs. Like she did last time, Hermione put her ear to the door. As Luna, Ginny and Pansy did the same thing

"alright so we have to figure out how to keep them from finding out what's going on" Harry said

"Hemrione is being rather nosey lately" Ron said

"she cant find out" another voice said

"they will kill her," another voice said

"Luna, Pansy and Ginny are facing the same situation" Ron said

"as long as Hermione is around she will lead them to all figure this out, it's a good thing that she's not working" Harry said

"Hermione is defeintly smart, are you sure you want to keep this from her" another voice said

"I hate lying to her, all of them but we have to do what we think its best" Harry said

"so why don't we send Hermione off, to keep her away from here" someone else said

"she will come back, its' bad enough she don't have her parents" Neville said

"we just have to keep this quiet" Harry said

"um excuse me everyone but I think that it's not quiet anymore" another voice said

Hermione didn't get time to move, neither did Pansy, Luna, and Ginny as the door flew opened and they all landed on the floor. Someone pointed their wand at them as they were revealed

"I should have known" Harry said

"you are lying to me" Ginny said standing up

"This was Hermione's idea" Pansy said helping Luna up as they were looking in the direction that Hermione was looking in who was not moving. The room was full of people, all the Weasly men, a few other aurors, Remus, Tonks, Kingsley, Dumbledore, Snape, Andormeda, Molly, Blasie, Seamus, Dean, Terry, Justin, and in the middle were the Malfoys all three of them looking shocked as the woman were.

"what's going on?" Hermione asked

"out" Ron said

"no you guys keep lying to us, now why don't you tell us the truth" Pansy said

"we cant, you guys are in danger if anyone finds out" Neville said

"I want to know what's going on?" Hermione asked again

"Hermione now is not the time, I made you forget before I will do it again" Ron said

"I knew it, Neville you made Hermione forget the day at the hospital didn't you" Luna asked with tears in her eyes as Neville just stood their

"you have no proof" Ron said

"I wasn't asleep, I heard the conversation." Pansy said

"we are not going to tell you anything" Harry said

"yeah and neither am I" Ginny said taking off his family ring that he allowed her to wear and tossing it at him, as she ran off.

"Pansy go home" Ron said to her

"I wish I could tell you that you have a home to go to; but you don't" she said with tears in her eyes as she left.

"Neville…." Was all Luna could say before she turned around and walked away

"Hermione you should join them" Harry said but he didn't get a chance to say anything else as she slapped him

"you are supposed to be my friend" she said walking away and she stared at Ron and did the same thing "I never would have obvilateed your memory and you Neville well I am sparing you the slap this time, but I never expected this from you, any of you" she said looking around the room, before walking out the door.

"I am sorry" Hermione said to a crying Ginny, "I should have never put you guys up to that"

"You didn't force us, we wanted to" Ginny said

"I wanted you to be wrong Hermione, I wanted it to be Seamus who was leaving Lavender" Pansy said

"I wanted to be wrong myself" Hermione said as Luna joined her on the couch

"I destroyed one of Neville's favorite plants, I feel a little better" Luna said

"I slapped my two best friends, do you know how that feels" Hermione said

"well you slapped Ron once before it probably feels the same as last time" Luna said

"I still feel bad for it" Hermione said

"They are the ones who should feel bad" Ginny said "but I am going to take a nap" she said walking upstairs. She walked into the bedroom and grabbed the wedding photos, of her parents, Harrys parents as she looked at all of them. She then stared at her and Harry's wedding photo of them dancing, she was so happy that day, and she thought that today would have been a happy day for them as well. She held the picture close to her as she laid down on the bed and fell asleep.

Pansy walked through the house it was quiet, Ron wasn't getting into the fridge or sitting on the couch. She walked into the kitchen and leaned over into the fridge, she shut the door and seen Ron standing there.

"I am not in the mood to talk" she said walking past him

"I am" he said hitting her with a sleeping spell.

Luna was in the garden and she seen Neville coming towards her. "I hope you enjoy your plants" she said looking at her husband who walked closer. She started to run towards the house but he caught her.

"Oliver , Cho what are you doing here" Hermione asked

"just stopping by, see how you are doing" Oliver said

"nice house we brought some cookies" Cho said looking around

"Thanks" Hermione said giving them a weird look "want anything to drink?" she asked

"water is fine" they both said as Hermione summon three glasses to come in the living room

They sat down and Hermione took a bite of the cookie "I didn't know how tired I was" she said yawning, a moment later she fell asleep.

Harry's house

Harry knocked on the door the door opened "Ginny we need to talk he shouted" as she came running downstairs

"I am glad that you are home" she said hugging him, Harry looked at her strangely

"you're not mad at me anymore" he asked

"uh no why would I be mad at you silly" she said Harry nodded and pulled his wand on her

"where the hell is my wife" he said

"'not here" the girl said hitting him with a spell. A while later Harry woke up from the floor.

"Ginny" he said getting up "Ginny" he called running up the stairs the bed was messed up he then ran through the house and Ginny wasn't there. He went to walk out the door and Ron and Neville were there.

"where are they?" Ron asked

"I don't know Ginny is gone too" Harry said

"gone what do you mean gone" Neville said

"You haven't been home?" Harry asked

"no we were talking with Molly on the best way to apologize to them" Neville said

"I came home and Ginny came down the stairs, it took me a moment to realize it wasn't her, she then hit me with the spell. Go home and check on Luna and Pansy, and check on Hermione, I will alert the others" Harry said as they all rushed out the door.

WHAT DO YOU THINK IS GOING ON?


	24. Chapter 24

Grimmauld Place

Ron and Neville came through the door. "we found a bottle of juice on the floor at my house" Ron said

"our gardening stuff was over the lawn, Luna never leaves stuff out" Neville said

"Hermione" Harry asked

"all we found was cookies on the table" Neville said

"damn it" Harry said running his hands through his hair

"they have them" Ron said

"how the spell was put up?" Neville said

"someone must have told them" Dumbledore said then Blasie came running through the door

"someone has Daphne I came home and the house was a mess" Blasie said

"they have Luna, Pansy, Ginny and Hermione as well" Snape said

"but how" he asked

"we are trying to figure that out" Harry said

"the same with Lavender" Seamus said walking in "she's missing too"

"we have to find them and soon, if Astoria gets ahold of Hermione….." Ron said

"I don't want to think about that, we have to figure out to get them back" Harry said

Pansy woke up and realized she was stuck against the wall. "well done you helped bring them here" she heard a female voice say

"I did what I was told to do can I go now" another voice said

"no not yet, we still have work to do" the voice said again "we will be back in a few minutes" then she heard footprints leave and the door close

Pansy looked over and seen that Luna was a few feet away lying against someone else. "Luna" she said as Luna woke up and shook her head

"Pansy the last person I seen was Neville, and he started chasing me"

"I see Ron but I don't think it was them, I think it was someone pretending to be them, whose next to you?" she asked Luna looked over "Hermione" she said trying her best to shake her as Hermione came to,

"what's going on?" she asked

"guys quiet down I am trying to hear" another voice said they looked over to see Daphne a few feet away from them.

"mum dad" Hermione called seeing two people across the room that were tied up.

"Hermione dear we love no matter what happened" Her father said

"we are proud of you, we just want you to know that" her mother said smiling

"I love you too" Hermione said with tears in her eyes

"ah look the mudblood is having a happy reunion with her family" Astoria said smiling

"Astoria don't you hurt them" Hermione said

"oh what would you do to me" she said

"I can't believe you that you would stoop this low" Daphne said

"oh be quiet my dear sister, looks like I won, and not just that I get the guy" Astoria said

"That's what you think" Daphne said but Astoria kicked her as she fell to the floor.

"oh wait we are missing someone aren't we" Astoria said waving her wand at the door nearby that flew opened she walked over and pulled a chair across the room that Ginny was sitting in with a scarf around her mouth and tears in her eyes.

"you know she was the easiest to get too poor Ginny Potter fast asleep" Astoria said "oh you are probably trying to figure out how I found you" she said "come in" she called as a woman came walking in with curly blonde hair, and a pink scarf around her neck.

"Lavender" they said as a shaken Lavender stood in the same spot not moving.

THEIR IS A PURPOSE FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER


	25. Chapter 25

a woman came walking in with curly blone hair, and a pink scarf around her neck.

"Lavender" they said as a shaken Lavender stood in the same spot not moving.

"yes poor Lavender, she told us where you were" Astoira laughed "I will be back, someone is here" she said "Lavender watch them" then she walked out of the room

"you traitor" Pansy said

"guys she's not listening she's being controlled" Hermione said as they looked at Lavender who stood there watching them. "Lavender it's me Hermione" she said as Lavender just looked at her then the voices came back in. They all stared at Astoria and the person standing next to her.

"Look Draco I found us the mudblood, I thought that you would enjoy seeing her squirm" Astoria said pointing her wand at Hermione "criuco" she said as Hermione began to scream then she pulled the wand away

"great job Astoria" Draco said smiling looking at Hermione

"you disgust me" Hermione said as Astoria slapped her

"I think you disgust us" Draco said

"criuco" Astoria shouted again this time keeping her wand on Hermione

"Astoria" Draco called "Astoria" he said again, he then turned her to face him as he kissed her, and she lowered her wand

"I thought that you wanted her to suffer" Astoria said

"I do but that takes time, lets see you have Potter, Longbottom and a Weasley oh and your sister who helped" he asked

"oh Goyle" she said

"I thought so, it's amazing that he was able to help" Draco said

"oh and I have the mudbloods parents" Astoria said pointing to them

"oh I see" he said

"don't you think about touching them" Hermione said

"oh why would I do that when I could do this…..Avada Kadabera" she said pointing her wand to them.

Hermione watched as her parents lifeless body fell to the floor. "no" she began to cry

"Astoria you little bitch" Pansy said

"you know how it felt when mother died" Daphne said

"mother was pureblood these people were just muggles" Astoria said shrugging her shoulders.

"you are an evil and cruel person" Luna said

"oh you speak please shut up" Astoria said

"now we have Mrs. Potter, what should we do with you" she said

"you touch me and my husband will end you" Ginny said

"oh yeah Saint Potter will save the day" she said

"what about you Weasley, maybe your little bloodtraitor come to your rescue, unless he's too scared"

"of you Ron is not going to take you on, if it will be anyone it will be on of us." Pansy said

"ooh I am scared how about I use the cruico curse on you" Astoria said "maybe I will anyways Cruico" she said as Pansy went down screaming in pain. Hermione who was laying on the floor seen the situation

"expellearmus" she said quietly as Astoria's wand flew from her hands and landed against the wall

"who did that" Astoria screamed lifting Luna by her hair, as her wand flew back into her hand "someone better tell me which of you did this or she will be the next to go"

"I did it" Ginny said

"very well" Astoria said walking up to her as she slapped her

"are you that daft to think that she did it, you do realize that any of us could have done it" Daphne said

"yes we do what friends do best and stick up for one another, which is something you obviously don't have" Hermione said standing up

"you shut up, or what happened to your parents will happened to you" Astoria said

"you think that I am scared of you ha" Hermione said as Astoria went towards her but Draco pulled her back

"Ash sweetheart you need to save some of that anger until later, we will get them along with the others. Now I want you to go to Diagon Alley to see if word got out that they are missing, if so we have to move them. I will watch them and I will pick up your method of handling them" he said

"very well, I will be back for you guys" she said looking at all of them as she walked up and kissed Draco then walked out of the room as he followed.

"I am going to kick her ass" Pansy said

"well first we have to get rid of Draco" Luna said

"and do something with the watcher" Ginny said as they all looked at Lavender who is standing in the same spot.

"we have to get her to Dumbledore" Hermione said

"Hermione your better with spells take my wand" Pansy said lifting her leg close to her chest "damn it they took it, or I dropped it"

"Lavender we need your wand" Luna said but she stayed in her place

"Lavender Brown" Pansy said as Lavender slowly turned

"I am sorry" Lavender said with tears in her eyes

"we need your wand" Hermione said

"yes Lavender give her the wand" they all looked toward the door and Draco was standing in the door way, Lavender nodded and handed it over, Hermione took it and pointed it at Draco,

"before you stun me take Lavender through the trap door in that closet, it leads to stairs that goes to the bottom of the house that goes outside you can dissaperate from there." He said waving his wand as the chains came undone. "you better go before they get back, but you also have to stun me to show that you escape on your own." He said.

Hermione looked into his grey eyes and she couldn't do it, "do it Granger" Hermione stood there with the wand in the air "do it Hermione, think about the dance when I left you on the steps to cry, or when I told you that I didn't want you. You have been crying yourself to sleep at night while I have been in the arms of Astoria." He said with a smile

"stupefy" Hermione said as Draco flew backwards. She went to her parents body and closed their eyes and kissed them on the head. "I love you guys" she said

"Mione" Ginny said as she grabbed her hand and lead her to the door, they got to the bottom of the steps and they landed into a pile of dirt as they grabbed hands and disaperated.

They walked into the door of Grimmauld Place and heard shouting from the meeting room

"we have to go now" Ron said

"we have to wait we might be out numbered" Harry said

"Harry" Ginny said with tears in her eyes as they all turned towards the door. Harry went running up to Ginny and lifted her up into his arms

"I love you and I am sorry" he said

"me too" she said hugging her

"now is not the time, Lavender needs your help" Pansy said walking a shaken Lavender towards Dumbledore

"whats wrong with her?" Seamus asked

"it appears that she has been under control Severus, Remus" Dumbledore said as they went walking towards her and she jumped backwards. Molly walked up and put a blanket around her as they lead her out of the room.

"they somehow got to her and she told them where we were Astoria and Goyle posed as Ron and Neville" Pansy said hugging Ron.

"they also posted as Cho and Oliver" Hermione said

"she said she wanted to visit" Daphne said

"was Draco involved?" Harry asked

"we thought he was but he was the one that told us how to get out of their" Luna said

"anything else happened?" Kingsley asked

"Hermione and I were hit with the cruicasartius curse," Pansy said

"she killed my parents right in front of me" Hermione said as Molly walked in

"she was put under a strong spell, they gave her some potion to let it wear off she's going to be asleep for a while, Seamus you can join her" Molly said as Seamus nodded and walked out of the room and she went up to hug Ginny.

"she used the curse on you" Ron asked

"yes she got Hermione more she kept it going until Draco kissed her to make her stop" Luna said

"Hermione saved me" Pansy said

"she was hitting her with the curse, Hermione used silent spell to stop it, then Draco told her to go to Diagon Alley to see if the word got out that we were missing" Ginny said

"that's good of him" Harry said

"good how can you say good when he's on that side" Hermione said but she didn't notice Harry nodding his head to Kingsley as she fell asleep and Remus caught her as she fell down. Ginny, Luna and Pansy did the same thing.

"let them sleep for the rest of the night" he said carrying Ginny through the fireplace.

WHAT DO YOU THINK IS GOING ON WITH DRACO?

WHAT ABOUT THE ATTITUDE OF HARRY AND THE OTHERS?


	26. Chapter 26

"Draco what happened?" Astoria asked waking him up

"they got away apparently" he said

"how" she asked

"I don't know Granger used silent spell earlier to knock your wand out of your hand, and you might have been controlling Brown but you didn't do a good enough job obviously since you let her keep her wand" Draco said rubbing the back of his head.

"how did you know she had her wand?" she asked

"I seen it in on her side I didn't know that they did, and what was I supposed to do shout out about the wand, Granger is quick as you could tell; " he said

"I cant believe it" "she said tossing her cup against the wall

"well believe it sweetheart now I have to do something with the bodies" he said walking up to the two dead people

Pansy rose out of bed rather quickly, "its okay I am here" Ron said as she laid back down

"what time is it?" she asked

"noon time, I decided to let you sleep" he said

"thank you" she smiled closing her eyes

"so I guess your not mad at me anymore" he asked

"a little but mostly I am angry about what happned last night" she said sitting up

"well we have a meeting if you want to join us, we are going to talk to Lavender if she is up too it" he said climbing out of bed

"she lead them to our house and I want to know why, I mean I understand she's angry with me but why drag the others" she said climbing out of the bed

"well lets find out" He said

Luna/Neville

"those jerks messed up my plants" Neville said taking a seat next to Luna on the counter

"uh I did, you made me mad" she said

"oh of course, but I will forgive you because they took you" he said

"alright" she said smiling as she kissed him

Harry/Ginny

"Gin wake up" Harry said shaking her

"you put me under a sleeping spell" she said

"yes I did so you can sleep well" he said laying next to her

"your dressed let me guess to see Lavender" she said

"yes I thought you would like to come as well" he said

"oh now you tell me" she said

"yes now that it's out in the opened, i am just glad that your okay" he said

"how did you know I was gone?" she asked sitting up

"I came home to talk to you and you came running down the stairs happy to greet me, that's when I knew that it wasn't you. The Ginny that I know when your mad, your mad for a while" he said

"you didn't kiss her did you?" she asked

"no of course not, I knew something was up then she hit me with a spell and well you know the rest" he said "you told me that you were not going to tell me anything" he said

"oh I thought I was pregnant but it was a false alarm" she said

"oh our time will come when we are ready, besides with what's going on right now we need to hold off on the kid part" he said

"I agree now lets go talk to Lavender before Pansy gets near her" Ginny said looking down at her right hand "you put the ring back on my finger"

"of course" he said leaning in to kiss her

Hermione quickly got dressed and headed downstairs she seen a shadow and pulled out her wand, as she tried to sneak up on the person sitting on her couch. "I am not here to fight"

"what do you want Draco" she asked

"well for starters lower your wand, i will sit mine down on the table" he said placing his wand down, as she lowered hers

"where's your girlfriend, did you bring me cookies as well" she said

"no I came here to tell you that your parents bodies is in the Malfoy Tomb and when you want to bury them just go talk to the caretaker" he said

"you couldn't have just wrote me a letter" she said shrugging her shoulders as she moved away from his gaze and went to have a seat on the chair

"I wanted to tell you in person, nice house" he said looking around

"if that's all you came here to tell me then you should leave, unless you and Astoria are trying to plan another attack."

"Astoria is out of the country at this moment looking for more people" he said

"just to kill, lovely thought; you both have a lot in common after all" she said

"so that you know there are reasons" he said

"I bet" she said

"I can't go into details but trust me" he said

"the last time I trusted you, I got hurt." She said

"same Hermione still have that attitude" he said walking towards her

"same Draco still a jerk that really never changed" she said as he walk closer to her

"Same Hermione, who still trembles every time I come close" he said

"things change" she said pushing him away

"if you say so" he said walking into the fireplace he smiled his famous smile before disappearing

"git" she said out loud as she stepped into the fireplace. She stepped into the living room at Grimmauld place to see that the same people that were their yesterday were still present. Lavender was sitting in the corner.

"Hermione you're here, it seems that mostly everyone else is present" Dumbledore said

"sorry we are late" Draco said walking in with Narcissa and Lucius

"mind if I set down Granger" Draco asked pulling a chair out beside her as she ignored him

"okay Ms. Brown can you tell us what happened?" Kingsley said

"I went to Pansys hair salon to talk to her, and she sat me down and began talking about Ron, then everything went black and I opened my eyes to see that Pansy wasn't their it was that Astoria and she told me that if I didn't help her that she would kill me and Seamus" she said with tears in her eyes.

"we should have checked the hair salon" Ron said

"that explains how they got pieces of our hair, we went to the hair salon two days before to get a haircut" Neville said

"yeah but Neville I clean up all the old hair and discard it" Pansy said

"which means she went in the same time Ron and Neville did posing as someone" Snape said

"and with magic its so easy to summon a piece of hair to your hands without a wand, I know this because that's what I did when Bellatrix was torturing me and I was laying on the floor." Hermione said

"she told me to tell her where everyone lived and I told her. I am sorry I didn't mean to do anything, it was like I wasn't myself" she said

"Its alright, you were under a very dark spell, it's out of your system" Remus said as Lavender nodded

"well I forgive you" Luna said

"It wasn't your fault" Ginny said

"I agree with them, it's okay Lavender the good thing is that your safe" Hermione said then they all looked at Pansy

"sorry that you got tricked…..sorry I called you a traitor….you can't control what happened to you and I….uh I forgive you Lavender just don't let it happen again" Pansy said as she wasn't expecting a hug from Lavender

"thank you guys" Lavender said hugging them

"alright now that situation was figured out, what about those three" Hermione said pointing to the Malfoys

"very well, Lucius" Kingsley said

Lucius stood up "while in prison word got around that the deatheaters were planning revenge against those who stood against them mainly you three plus your loved ones, that's when I sent the warning with Narcissa. They were trying to recruit me again and I couldn't do it, that's when I went to Albus, Harry and Kingsley and explained to them" he said

"Lucius has been willing to go undercover in order for a lesser time in Azkaban" Kingsley said

"which means we had to go undercover as well" Narcissa said

"so when Astoria…" Hermione said

"none of us knew what Astoria was doing, she is getting out of control and Rowel and the others are on the hunt for you" Narcissa said

"the attack on us when we left the restaurant" Pansy said

"they were planning an attack but we didn't know it was going to be then, the same way with Hermione in Diagon Alley" Draco said

"how long have you been under" Hermione asked

"for a while" Draco said

"so now you know the facts; which you guys can't mention any of this or it will cause a lot of problems" Harry said

"Harry how long have I been around you and Ron" Hermione said and Harry just nodded

"This is all the information we can give you" Harry said

"fine" Hermione said

"alright meeting is over" Dumbledore said as everyone got up and he waved his wand and the room went back to Teddy's toy room

"we know that you caught on" Tonks said "we are sorry that we couldn't tell you"

"Its fine" Hermione said

"Hermione" Narcissa said walking up to her

"we are sorry about everything, and your parents we will help pay for them to be buried." She said

"I appreciate that" Hermione said smiling then she looked over to see Ron and Harry talking as she walked up to them and hugged them

"I am sorry guys" she said

"we are sorry too, I hate it when we fight" Harry said

"that or being slapped twice" Ron said

"I am sorry about that too" she said

"we deserved it, friends again for the hundredth time" Harry said

"of course" she smiled

"uh Hermione I need to talk to you" Harry said pulling her into the room and shutting the door

"now that we are friends it's better that you here this from me. Well I hope that you don't become angry with me for telling you this but when Draco broke up with you that wasn't his call, it was mine" he said

"I thought so" she said

"I mean we wanted him to go undercover and if they found out about you two, they wouldn't trust him" he said

"I put the pieces together, the night that I talked to you about what Lucius had said to Draco over Easter Holiday, that's when his attitude started changing" she said

"okay as long as you know, but him and Astoria I didn't have any idea" he said

"he moved on, I have to as well" she said hugging him then walked out the door.

"Hermione" Draco called but she walked by him ignoring him, she went to her house and put up a spell blocking anyone to come in, if they wanted to message her it would be by owl. She walked into her room pulled out the photos and the old books tossed them around the room and began to cry.

NOW YOU KNOW WHAT THE MALFOYS ARE UP TOO?


	27. Chapter 27

Weeks had passed and Hermione decided to past the time by finding a job at the Ministry working with the care of animals department along with muggle department in which she goes to the houses of muggleborns and introduce them to the magical world by talking to the families about Hogwarts and other wizarding things. Hermione walked towards Harry's office and knocked on the door.

"hello" she said

"how are you doing?" he asked looking up from a stack of files

"good" she smiled

"It's good to see you smile, are you happy to be back" he asked

"well getting back into the dating routine helps; any word" she asked he nodded as he waved his wand as the door closed.

"some muggles got sick last week from poisoning, they are spreading it around, we had to oblivate a few memories. A couple of people are missing" he said "for some reason the Malfoys haven't been responding"

"you don't think they switched sides" she asked

"Lucius was more than willing to do what he had to so that he can start fresh, I think they are being watched" he said

"well I guess they got to do what's best" she said "alright well time to get back" she said

"alright I will see ya" he said as she walked out

"Hermione" someone called as she turned around

"oh hello Andrew" she said to the wizard who was an auror

"hey I was wondering if you would like to go out sometime" he asked

"I would love that but for now I have to get back to work" she said walking away.

A while later the office was clearing out and Hermione gathered her things as she headed outside, she had a feeling that someone was following her, she turned around and no one was there and she continued to walk. She got a little further down the road when she felt someone grab her and place their hand over her mouth.

"your being watched" the person said as they disaperated with her, she landed in her yard. She lifted up off the ground. "Draco" she said

"you might want to hurry into the house" he said as Hermione got up and headed into her house she tried to shut the door but Draco beat her too it as he shut it.

"they are trying to figure out where you live again, the spell is too strong for them to find. They have been watching you since you left the Ministry, there is someone else involved but we don't know who." He said

"Harry has been wondering what happened to you" she said

"we are being watched as well, it seems we lost their trust since you guys got away last time" Draco said

"well thanks, you can go now" she said

"that's all I get, for saving your life twice not an offer for tea." He said

"oh yea I forgot, would you like to have some tea so we can sit down and talk about old times" she said

"you are something else, so stubborn" he said

"you are an arse" she said

"you are an impossible person to deal with, that's the last time I will do you a favor" he said

"go asked your girlfriend for a favor" she shouted as he stepped through the fireplace and disappeared.

Draco landed in his bedroom and took jacket off and tossed it on the bed. "Draco" Astoria said as he opened up the door

"what do you want?" he said

"to see you, what's the matter" she asked taking a seat on the bed

"everything" he said walking down the stairs

"want me to fix it for you" she said

"put some ice on it, and leave me alone" he said shutting the door in her face, he went to the book shelf and found a book that Hermione had given him; he sat on the couch and began to read.

A few days later

"thanks for dinner" Hermione said to Andrew as they were walking the streets

"no problem, it's a good thing my boss is your best friend or otherwise you would not be allowed to walk by yourself" he laughed

"you're a good auror he knows I will be fine" she said as he leaned in to kiss her

"oh I can't" she said but he pulled her into an area that was really dark and pushed her against the wall, she tried to move but he was holding down her arms.

"you know you want me Granger you have been flirting with me for months, now you're going to get it" he said unbuttoning her shirt

"stop" she cried again trying to move a second later he was pulled backwards

"she asked you to stop" Draco said punching him

"Draco" Hermione said but he kept punching "Draco" she said again this time she grabbed his hand as they disaperated onto the porch of her house.

"why did you do that for, I want to hurt him" Draco said

"because there are people in the streets and you don't want your cover to be blown for helping a muggle born" she said

"he wouldn't leave you alone like you asked" Draco said

"so much for not doing me anymore favors" she said taking a seat on the couch

"That's different" he said

"whatever you say, so what following me again" she said

"no I have been keeping watch on several people seeing if I could figure out Rowels next move" he said

"well thanks for that" she said smiling at him "your hand is bleeding" she grabbed his hand and lead him into the kitchen and ran it under water

"I don't think it's my blood" he said

"well that's a good thing" she said as she looked him into the eyes they could not turn away as he lifted her onto the counter and began to kiss her. She began to run her fingers through his hair as he began to kiss her on her neck. He then lifted her up and carried her upstairs.

COULD THIS BE A REUNION BETWEEN DRACO AND HERMIONE?


	28. Chapter 28

The next morning Hermione woke up and she was alone but unlike last time he didn't even leave a note.

"Hermione how was your date" Ginny asked walking into the room, followed by Luna and Pansy. They watched as she quickly covered herself up with a blanket.

"So it went well with you and Andrew" Ginny asked smiling

"Uh it wasn't him" Hermione said

"Hermione Granger" Luna said

"Who was it" Pansy asked

"Why don't I get dressed then I can tell you" Hermione said

"Yeah, you might be hungry I will fix us some lunch" Ginny said walking happily out of the room,

"I will help" Luna said skipping out of the room

"Lunch" Hermione said

"Yeah it must have been that good due to the fact that you slept in" Pansy said laughing as she walked out dodging the pillow that was tossed at her

Hermione was eating her food while her friends were staring at her. "What" she asked

"You never answered our question" Pansy said

"You told us after you get dressed, we waited for your shower, then you said when we eat" Ginny said

"Which we are all done" Luna said

"Fine it was Draco" she said silently

"What did you say?" Pansy asked

"Uh Draco" she said again

"Draco" Ginny said

"How did that happened" Luna asked as Hermione began to tell the story.

"But he did come to your rescue" Pansy said

"Yes but that don't mean anything" Hermione said "It was just a fling"

"And you believe that" Ginny asked

"I don't know what to believe anymore" Hermione said

Draco walked through the front door, "Draco" Lucius said

"Where's Astoria" Draco asked

"She is with Rowel trying to plan the next attack but we need to talk" he said pointing to the library, as they both walked in, Lucius put the silent spell up so that no one can hear. "Where were you?"

"I went for a walk" Draco said

"All-night….were you with Hermione Granger" Lucius asked but Draco just stared at the wall. "Draco you have to be careful we agree..."

"we didn't agree you did for all of us, you know how hard it is for me not seeing her…so to take my mind off of her I have to settle for Astoria" he said

"Until we get everything figured out I want you to stay away from Hermione Granger you know what would happened if they found out. They would kill her and us do you want her death on your hands" Lucius asked "Draco this is serious, stay away from her"

"Alright I will stay away from her" Draco said

"Promise" Lucius asked

"Yes father I will stay away from Hermione Granger" he said as Lucius nodded and walked out. Draco locked the door, muffled a spell so that no one else can enter and headed to the fireplace.

Hermione was on the couch reading a book, when she seen someone step through the fireplace "Draco" she said

"Is anyone here" he asked

"No" she said

"Good" he said pulling her into a kiss the he pulled away. "Remember that" he said walking into the fireplace leaving her speechless and confused.

A moment later he opened up the door to the library and Astoria was standing their "where have you been" she asked

"Well here obviously" he said walking past her as he quickly shut the door.

"No I mean earlier and last night" she said

"I was out looking for people like you have been" he said

"I almost had Granger the other day but she disappeared, as for the others they are hard to get ahold of" she said

"Well you kidnaped them, are you surprised that they are hard to get ahold of" he said

"I will get them now what can we do in the meantime" she said wrapping her arms around his neck, as he pulled them away

"I am tired" he said walking up the stairs.

Ginny/Luna/ Pansy

"I don't understand what Hermione is saying, I mean it don't make any since, what is his deal" Pansy said

"I said it along time ago he still has feelings for her" Luna said

"I just don't want her to get hurt again" Ginny said reading the magazine as Pansy was doing her hair

"I know, it will destroy her" Luna said

"What are you talking about" Harry asked walking in

"Nothing what are you doing here?" Ginny asked

"To see what's going on and to make sure your safe" he said

"We are just having woman talk" Luna said

"I haven't been too busy, I am going to close up" Pansy said waving her wand as everything went to place

"How about all of us have diner at our house" Ginny said looking at Harry

"Uh ladies love too but Ron, Neville, Blasie and I have to go out of town" Harry said

"So they are packing" Luna asked

"Yes I was going to take you guys to your houses to say good bye," he said

"Well how about we stay at my house" Ginny said

"Alright" Luna and Pansy said

"Okay well lets go" Harry said as they dissaperated.

"Ron I am going to miss you" Pansy said hugging him

"I love you Pansy, I will miss you too" he said hugging her as they walked through the fireplace

"Luna love, I just want you to be careful" Neville said

"I will be fine, you do the same" Luna said

"How long are you going to be gone" Ginny asked

"I don't know yet" He said throwing stuff into his bag

'Well I hope it's not for a long time" she said

"The sooner we go the sooner we will be back" he said looking at her he pulled her into a hug "hey you will be fine, you guys will have extra security, Tonks is even working part time as an aurora" he said

"It's not me that I am worried about" she said

"I will be fine" he said grabbing her hand as they walked down the stairs.

"What's going on" Hermione asked walking in

"Mission" Ron said

"You look happy" Harry said

"I have been lately" she smiled

"Is there a reason?" Harry asked

"I can name a few reasons" Luna said as Hermione gave her a look "but I could be wrong" she said

"Alright we will take that as our cue to leave" Neville said kissing Luna, as they all headed into the fireplace.

"Guys you have to keep quiet about that" Hermione said

"What's new in that situation?" Pansy asked

"Nothing new, go figure" she said shrugging his shoulders

"alright we will keep that secret, now all we have to do is wait for them to return" Ginny said

Grimmuald place

Draco sat in the chair at Grimmauld place he was summoned to attend but no one was there. Tonks and Remus were out with Teddy and he was alone. Then Harry came walking in.

"What's going on" he asked

"We made a deal to help protect Hermione you were to end it with her" Harry said

"I did" Draco said

"You are putting your family at risk, not to mention Hermione and I will not let anyone hurt her" Harry said

"I don't know what you're talking about, Hermione and I have been over" Draco said

"So you haven't been over to her house once in the past few weeks" Harry said as Draco stared at the wall "I know that you have, but I am telling you now stay away from her or I will move her away until this whole situation is resolved"

"You don't want to hurt her but yet you are talking about moving her away from everyone that she knows. Yes I have been seeing Hermione, I saved her life twice but I don't know who has been telling you this" Draco said

"I have" Narcissa said walking in "Draco we made a deal to protect our family and I know that you don't want Hermione to get hurt."

"When we told you to end it with her that meant to leave her alone. It's for the best" Harry said

"I got it, I will leave her alone" Draco said going to the fireplace

"How long has it been again" Pansy asked taking a seat across from Hermione who was working at her desk

"Six weeks" Hermione said sitting down the paper "your left work early"

"I decided to close early, it's hard to work while thinking about Ron, besides that the aurors standing around is scaring off my customers" Pansy said

"Luna just stopped by she and Ginny are at Gin's house they can't work either" Hermione said

"We don't know when our husbands are coming home, I also want to talk to you about" but Hermione held up the paper before she can finish the sentence.

"What that Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass are engaged" Hermione said pointing to the front page of the paper

"I am sorry" Pansy said

"We are not together, alright it seems that I am done here, let's go" Hermione said putting her stuff into a bag and walking out the office as Pansy led the way.

**WELL NOT THE REUNION THAT EVERYONE WAS HOPING FOR...DO YOU AGREE OR DISAGREE WITH HARRY? DRACO IS ENGAGED?**


	29. Chapter 29

Malfoys house

"Look Draco we made front page again" Astoria said sitting the paper down

"I know I seen it this morning" he said looking back down at that book

"You don't seemed to happy" she said taking a seat beside him

"I am thrilled sweetheart" he said looking over at her

"well we have a lot of planning to do, and my wedding gift to you is killing that mudblood Granger" she said, as Draco closed his book and got up and headed into the library as he put the book on the shelf and closed the door.

"Sounds good I am going for a walk" he said kissing him on the forehead as he headed outside.

"Was that Draco?" Narcissa asked coming from the kitchen with Lucius behind her

'Yes he went for a walk" Astoria said "didn't we look lovely on the front page"

"Yes dear" Narcissa said

"Well if you guys will excuse me I am going to look for houses, it's a good thing we both have money" she said walking to the door

"My word why would Draco pick her out of all the girls" Narcissa said

"Because she's the exact opposite of his former girlfriend" Lucius said

Draco was walking through Diagon Alley, no one dared to talk to him because his reputation as a death eater was still hanging over him. He needed to clear his mind what made him decided to propose to Astoria he didn't know, maybe it's his way to get over Hermione, he was doing his best to stay away to keep her safe, but nothing stopped him from using polyjuice posing as someone else at the ministry so that he can see her. He kept walking until he heard someone call his name, he stopped and turned around he didn't have any time to react as he was attacked.

A few weeks later

"Pansy" Ron called from the living room as Pansy came running down the stairs, to hug him

"You're finally home" she said hugging him

"Yes" he said taking her into a hug

"Ginny I am back" Harry said as Ginny came running into the living room and jumped into his arms,

"Have you been baking" he asked

"Yes I know I am a mess" she said running her hands through her messy hair, she had flour on her face "I can never do as good as mum, even with using magic" she said

"It don't matter I love you no matter what you look like" he said kissing her once more

"Oh your back, that explains why Luna and Neville didn't answer their door" Hermione said walking in the next day to see Harry reading a paper next to a smiling Ginny who was reading a book

"Yes how are things?" he asked looking up from the paper

"Okay" she said taking a seat across from them

"Mione I know you long enough to know that something is bothering you" he said sitting the paper down

"I have things on my mind" she said

"Such as" he asked

"Alright I was in Diagon Alley yesterday, don't worry I was with an auror but anyways I ran into Narcissa and she said that she's worried about Draco and that she hasn't seen him in a while"

"And this concerned you how" he asked

"Well maybe something happened" she said

"He probably ran off with his girlfriend, besides I told him to stay away from you before I left" he said

"Why would you do that I haven't seen him…." But he cut her off

"you haven't seen him since before I left, yes I know about that I told him to leave you alone or I will send you away" he said

"That's not your decision to make" she said

"as head auror and your friend it is, he agreed a long time ago that he will leave you alone to help keep you safe, he got on the inside and he's trying his best to help bring them down" he said "he moved on Hermione you need to as well"

"When do you realize that I don't need your help" she said

"Hermione to protect you and Gin and everyone I will do whatever it takes, I told Draco to stay away and he's holding his end of the bargain" he said

"you already told me that, why are you trying to control my life, you kicked me out of the auror program, had Draco end it with me, and have me watched constantly if you remember correctly I can handle my own self not to mention I helped you bring down Voldemort so can you stop treating me like a child" she said

"I know what I did and I am sorry for all of that but you have to understand my side, I care about you and everyone else. My parents died protecting me, Sirius died for me several people at Hogwarts died because I lead Voldmort there, more people are disappearing daily, poisons being released and my family's life and the people around them are in danger. So yes if controlling your life is necessary to keep you alive then it's staying that way." He said

"I still don't agree with you" she said walking out the door

"Let me guess I am wrong" Harry said to Ginny

"I understand that you want to protect us but think about if you were in her place, how you would feel if you were told to stay away from me. Harry you have to face it, she will never stop loving Draco" she said walking into the kitchen.

Draco was sitting against the wall chained up, everyday someone different would bring him food and water but he knew that they were using polyjuice potion so that he couldn't figure out who it was. He had a bump on his head from getting slammed against the wall earlier that day, along with some cuts and bruises. Someone came walking in and slid him a plate across the floor.

"I know that your covering yourself up why don't you tell me who you are" Draco said

"Why would I want to do that when it's better this way" the person said kicking him

"You have no idea what I am capable of" Draco said

"Oh I am scared of the death eater" the person said

"If I was unchained you would be eating those words" Draco said

"Cruico" the person said pointing their wand at him as he went to the floor then the pain stop as another person came walking in

"Enough" the person said "save him"

"Alright, what's your next plan" the other person said

"How about we get ahold of the filthy mud blood and torture her, then we can kill her" the voice said

"And he can watch" the person said kicking Draco again

"Yes it might please him to see her suffering unless he loves her" the other person said

Draco didn't answer his question as the other person hit him with a sleeping spell

Grimmauld Place

"And he hasn't been seen for a few weeks" Harry asked

"No" Lucius said

"What about Astoria could she be involved?" Neville asked

"I don't know we see her off and on and she says she don't know where he is, all she keeps talking about is the wedding" Narcissa said

"Alright we will keep an eye out for him, but let's keep Hermione out of this, I don't want her to worry" Harry said

"That would be hard to do" Neville said

"Besides we don't want a repeat of last time" Ron said

"Fine I will talk to her but that's all we can do right now, until then we will keep a look out." Harry said as they all left. A moment later he walked into Hermione's house as she was cleaning the fireplace, she looked up and looked back down as she continued to clean.

"I am here because we need to talk" he said

"What another aurora to make sure I won't violate your rules or better yet is you going to send me away?" she asked waving the wand as everything went back into place

"No this is about Draco" he said

"Now you are talking to me about this when for nearly two years you kept it a secret" she said

"We already went over this, I came to tell you that he is missing, we are keeping a lookout for him, or Astoria could be saying this because she wants him to herself, or he just needs time away"

"And what made you go searching for answers" she said taking a seat on the couch

"Ginny" he said taking a seat next to her "after you left she said something to me, it had me thinking about when I had to end it with her to go search for horcruxes, it hurt me, and it hurt her. Being away from someone you love is hard, when I go away on missions I go to get the job done and to come straight back. I remember seeing you the next day after he ended it with you it hurt me. I remember hearing you cry at night, and I wished that I could have done something but I couldn't. Draco even argued with me and Lucius when we had told him to end it with you, he was trying his best to find a way to stay with you, he even wanted the both of you to run away together but we couldn't allow that. So we told him to end it with you soon rather than to wait until the last day of school, when I seen the two of you walk off, I did my best not to go and change my mind but I wanted to protect you. I met him in the hallway after he did it and he told me that you were the best thing that happened to him." He said as she hugged him

"I am sorry, I understand" she said

"I am sorry as well" he said as he hugged her

The next few days everything was pretty much back to normal besides Draco still being missing. Harry had just walked into the door when Ginny came running up to him and jumped into his arms. "Hello to you too" he said kissing her on the forehead as he sat her down.

"Yes yourself" she said with a smile

"I have to go away, this time only for a week" he said expecting to see sadness in her eyes but this time she was all smiles

"I know it's your job, but I will see you when you get back" she said as she followed him up to the room so he can pack.

"What's going on" he asked

"Nothing, I am thinking about doing some rearranging if that's okay with you" she said

"Gin it's your house too, do whatever you like" he said putting stuff into his bag then he walked down stairs to the kitchen "you have been cooking" he said looking around the messy kitchen

"Yes" she said offering him a plate of cookies

"Alright and your saying that nothing is up" he said taking a cookie and walking to the door

"Nothing that we can't handle" she said smiling

"Alright well I have to go" he said kissing her then walking out the door as she shook her head

"Pansy are you sure you're going to be fine, I don't want to leave you while you're sick" Ron said packing his stuff

"Yes, I am fine" she said

"Alright" he said kissing her before walking down the stairs and out the door. A while later Luna came in through the fireplace

"Hey what are you doing?" she asked

"Nothing I just don't feel well" she said taking a seat on the couch

"You look sick, why don't you go to the hospital" she said

"I don't know" Pansy said

"I do, now let's go" Luna said helping her off the couch as he headed into the fireplace. Luna was reading a magazine when Hermione and Ginny came walking in.

"Is Pansy ok?" Ginny asked

"The healers are with her now, she said she hasn't been feeling well" Luna said

"That makes the two of us" Ginny said as they both looked at her, as the healer came out

"She has the flu and it's a little severe we are going to keep her here for a few days" the healer said

"Can we see her?" Hermione asked

"Yes" the healer nodded as they walked into the room, she was lying down,

"Hey are you okay?" Ginny asked

"I will be" she said

"Alright I will go and talk to Kingsley about protection" Hermione said walking out of the room. A while later Kingsley had set up a spell and left.

"You guys should go ahead and go home, I will be fine" Pansy said

"I will stay with you" Luna said

"Are you sure?" Pansy asked

"Yes, Neville's not home so I don't have anyone else to talk too" she said

"Alright well I will see you later; I have some stuff to do" Ginny said walking out of the room

"What's with her?" Pansy asked

"I don't know, she has been acting weird lately, but anyways, I will be here before I go to work" Hermione said waving as she walked out of the room

"Thanks again" Pansy said

"Oh your quit welcome, I am going to take a little nap" she said adjusting the chair as she laid back. Pansy laughed and she too decided to take a nap. A few hours later Pansy woke up and seen that the chair was empty. She figured that Luna must have gone home, she started to climb out of the bed, but the healer came walking in.

"You must stay in bed" he said

"Have you seen my friend?" she asked

"Yes, she went home for a bit she will be back though" the healer said as Pansy nodded her head and was watching him put something in her IV.

"You gave me that earlier you told me that it was enough to last the rest of the day" she said

"No my dear this is something different" he said as continue to fill her medicine

"Where's my wand, I need to get out of here" she said pushing out of the blanket

"You're not going anywhere you need to rest" the doctor said pushing her back down to the bed

"No I don't….I need to see" she said as she started to fill dizzy and she fell asleep.

The next morning Luna walked in wearing her sunglasses and carrying in a few Quibblers, she looked and Pansy's bed was empty, she walked out to the hall way and went up to the desk at the nurse station. "Um excuse me, I was here a half hour ago and my friend was in her bed, now she is not" she said as the healer came walking up

"Oh we took her down for more testing, she's in that room" he said as he motioned for her to follow him

Hermione was in her office when Ginny came walking in, "hey have you seen Pansy yet" she asked

"No I will go over my lunch break, any news" Hermione asked looking up from her paperwork

"Well Luna was by my house earlier, she said she left Pansy for a few hours yesterday, and when she returned she was asleep. She was heading back their after leaving my house"

"It's good to know that some is able to help keep an eye on her, speaking of sickness, is there anything you would like to tell us" Hermione asked

"No, I thought I had the flu but I am fine" Ginny said

"Okay" Hermione said

"Well I have to go, I have some stuff to do, and I will be back in a few hours" Ginny said walking out of the room in a hurry.

Harry/Ron/Neville/Blasie

"Well another day without even coming close to finding Draco" Ron said taking a seat on the couch

"Or getting enough information to capture the remaining death eaters, they don't trust Lucius and Naricssa, Draco was our only source" Blaise said

"I just want to get this over with" Neville said

"I know, Daph is worried not to mention she hates shopping with an auror" Blasie said

"I know the feeling" Ron said

"Alright I will take first shift" Harry said his mind was still on Ginny and how she was acting, he wanted to get home soon

Hermione and Ginny walked into Pansy room to see that no one was there. "If you're looking for Mrs. Wesley she left a while ago, her and that blonde girl" the healer said walking into the room

"So she is doing better?" Ginny asked

"Yes" he smiled

"Alright well how about you go ahead and head back to work and I will go and check on her" Ginny said as Hermione nodded and headed to the Ministry.

Ginny walked into Pansy's house and looked around, no one was there, she seen a note on the table she opened it up and read it and stepped into the fireplace.

Hermione was putting her stuff away and walked out of the office and locked the door. "Hermione" someone called and she turned around to see Andrew standing there.

"You're lucky I haven't mention to Harry about anything that happened" she said

"I am sorry, I was drinking a little and I was out of line" he said

"That's fine" she said as she turned to leave

"So I guess that was my only chance" he said

"I gave up on second chances a long time ago" she said walking out of the office area and headed towards the exit.

"Ms. Granger you have a note" the secretary said handing Hermione the letter

"Oh thank you" Hermione said taking it as she headed out the door


	30. Chapter 30

TWO DAYS LATER

Harry walked into the house "Ginny" he said as no one answered, he walked up stairs and looked into all the bedrooms which were all the same. He headed back downstairs and looked into the kitchen she wasn't cooking. He looked into his office and he seen that she had redecorated it, the room was plain now it was painted blue, with several pictures of his family across the walls. She even had a huge portrait in the middle of his mother and father on their wedding day. He was admiring the room when he heard someone behind him.

"Where are they at?" Ron asked

"I thought they would be at your house" Harry said

"We checked my house no one was their" Ron said

"They weren't at my house either" Neville said

"Well maybe Pansy went back to the hospital" Harry said

"Yeah let's check their" Ron said as they stepped into the fireplace. They walked towards the front desk "excuse me is a Pansy Wesley here" Ron asked

"If she is, she would be in room 204" the nurse said as they headed towards that direction. They walked in and the bed was empty

"No one is here" Harry said

"Something isn't right" Ron said looking around

"the chart says she should be here, I am going to get the healer" Neville said sitting the clip board on the bed as he walked out of the room, a moment later Neville came in with the healer right behind him

"I have been told that my patient is missing" the healer said looking around the room

"Yes Pansy Wesley" Ron said

"That's odd she was here" he said

"Did you take her to get any test done?" Harry said

"No none that I recall" the healer said trying to think about the past few days

"come with me, Ron go to Hermione's house and check to see if they are there, double check my house as well, Neville go to the Burrow, and check; if they are not their you know what to do" Harry said walking with the healer as they headed into the fireplace.

Ron looked around Hermione's house and didn't find anything, he then went back to his house and was searching again and he almost missed the letter that was on the floor. He picked it up and read it waved his wand towards the doors and the windows and headed into the fireplace.

Neville headed into the Burrow and went into the house "Neville dear is everything alright?" Molly asked walking towards him

"Have any of the girls been by here recently?" he asked

"Ginny was a couple of days ago and was telling us how Pansy was sick, how she is doing?" she asked

"alright I need you to stay in here for a moment" Neville said going outside a few minutes later he came back in, "alright go ahead and lock the doors and windows, I will get the upstairs" Neville said running upstairs as he waved his wand and heard some of the windows lock then he headed back down stairs "now I will go with you to take Victorie and Teddy to Fleurs parents' house, then we are going to Grimmauld Place" Neville said lifting up Teddy as him and Molly went into the fireplace.

"Alright what's going on?" Fred asked

"Please tell us, I hate closing the shop on a busy day" George said as Blasé came running into the room

"Daphne is gone" he said taking a seat

"So are Luna, Pansy, Hermione, and Ginny" Neville said

"I found this letter at my house I almost missed it was either for Ginny or Hermione because it said that they were at the hair salon." Ron said

"How all the houses had a protection spell on them, no one is allowed in or out only the people that know them" Molly said

"So like last time they had to have posed as one of us" Harry said

"Which means someone had to pose as another person, and the hospital is an easy access because the healer and the nurses had full entry, along with the hair salon" Dumbledore said

"The healer that was attending to Pansy at the hospital was put under a sleeping curse, he don't remember anything that happened, which means someone posed as him." Harry said

"It's not Lavender this time, I was with her a few minutes ago she seemed her usual self" Seamus said

"So if they posed as one of us that means they were right in front of us and we never suspected" Ron said

"Draco had mentioned months ago that he thinks someone inside the Ministry was involved with the other death eaters as well" Lucius said

"Someone that has them could also have Draco" Narcissa said

"Or it's two different groups of people" Snape said

"It has to be someone in the ministry, or it could be someone posing as a Ministry Worker" Remus said

"Which means we need to figure out whom" Harry said

"Harry we can't' go running in suspecting everyone, it will draw up a red flag, besides the ministry is close at this moment in time" Kingsley said

"Well I am not going to wait around, what if they already did something to one of them" Harry said

"they didn't, if they would have it would have been all over they like to show people that they are in charge besides the four of them are so well known that they would defiantly want a show" Snape said

"So then what are we going to do?" Ron asked

"We will go to the Ministry tomorrow and interview everyone in the auror department along with the muggle department until then lay low, Harry are you listening?" Kingsley asked looking at Harry who seemed lost in his own thoughts

"Harry" Dumbledore said

"Yes" he said

"That goes for the rest of you as well" Kingsley said pointing to Neville, Ron and Blasé

"Also don't let the press find out about this" Snape said

"Alright until tomorrow I suggest everyone stay close to home" Kingsley said

"Mum will you go to Fleur's parents and be with Victorie" Bill asked

"But my girls" she said

"Molly it's safer that way" Arthur said

"We will let you know any information as soon as we get it" Bill said as Molly nodded

"I have to do a few things first" she said

"I will escort you" Arthur said as Molly hugged her family

"I will go as well" Andromeda said

"Thanks mum" Tonks said hugging her mother

"Bill, Fleur since you both work at the bank, I suggest you keep very strong watch on everything, Bill I know your role as manager so you can tighten the security" Kingsley said During Voldemort reign of terror when he killed several Goblins for allowing the golden trio get away, several Goblins had left the bank, only a few remained and Bill was promoted head manager. They both stepped through the fireplace. "Percy your job with me is help conduct interviews so you need set up the appointments. Seamus your head in security, you need to make your rounds around Diagon Alley, not to mention be there in case anyone refuses to be interviewed, if so they will go to Azkaban until we find more information." Seamus nodded and was followed by Terry and Dean.

"I will take my place as auror member again for the time being, and help Arthur with the muggle department" Tonks said

"We will try and question Astoria" Narcissa said

"Fred, George…" Kingsley said

"We know keep an eye out" George said

"We also have different ways of trapping people" Fred said as they walked into the fireplace.

"Alright Percy come with me" Kingsley said as a very happy Percy followed, he loved being the undersecretary to Kingsley, he often had Percy help with everything, more than the last Minister.

"We have to find a way to help them" Harry said as the four guys walked towards the fireplace but the steel bars came down. They turned around to see Remus, Dumbledore and Snape standing there.

"Harry Potter you are like your father who often violated the rules" Remus said

"Not to mention we have known you for a very long time, you broke enough rules at Hogwarts, during your time all for a good cause of course but still you're not doing it now" Dumbledore said

"In other words you are staying here for tonight" Snape said

"I don't have my clothes" Neville said

"Molly was sent to get them, we know what you were up too" Snape said

"Don't you guys have to be back at Hogwarts?" Ron asked

"Mirvana can handle the school, haven't you realized that whenever there is an issue Harry that concerns you, I am involved" Dumbledore said

"Also we have hired substitutes for this sort of thing" Remus said as Harry crossed his arms

"You are putting your wives and friends into danger if you try this on your own, stay here tonight and stay safe" Snape said, they watched as Harry turned and walked towards the stairs

"We have the whole house secure you won't be able to sneak out of the windows either" Remus called

"Well I am hungry" Ron said heading into the kitchen

"Oh by the way, Krecher is on vacation he can't be summoned either" Dumbledore said

"But he is Harry's elf" Ron said

"Yes he might be, but when we moved in Harry made it to where he will listen to us first and Harry second." Remus said Ron rolled his eyes and stomp towards the kitchen anyways.

"What would the two of you like to say" Snape said looking at Neville and Blasé

"I don't agree with this but I guess you will do whatever anyways" Blasé said walking up the stairs

"When was the last time you watered your plants Remus" Neville said walking towards the plants.

"That went well" Remus said

"Let's hope it stays like that" Dumbledore said


	31. Chapter 31

Pansy woke up she has been in and out of sleep, she also realized that she was feeling a little better, she looked around to see she was in a unfamiliar room that was dark and had cobwebs and was leaking water. She looked over to see Luna lying next to her. "Luna" she said quietly shaking her as Luna opened up her eyes a little. "Luna wake up" she said as Luna rose up slowly only being stopped by the chains that had her tied down.

"What's going on" she asked looking around

"I don't know, I remember you not being in the hospital, and the healer giving me some more medicine which I didn't need." She said rubbing her head

"they told me you were down getting tests done, then someone placed something over my mouth and I fell asleep, I woke up off and on but that's all" she said

"We have to get out of here" Pansy said but she too was stuck by the chains

"Pansy I think someone is over here" she said pointing to the corner, she crawled over and grabbed the hand

"Please don't hurt me" the voices said "Luna"

"Ginny" Luna said back

"You left me a note saying that you and Pansy were at your hair salon, that you needed a new hairdo, I went over there and you hit me in the head with something" Ginny said

"It wasn't me, I promise" Luna said

"What's going on" Ginny said

"I don't know, Pansy and I are trying to figure that out" Luna said

"Pansy, is she okay? Luna asked

"Yes" Pansy said the heard moaning from across the room

"Whose over their" Ginny asked

"It's me Daphne, I don't understand Blasé turned on me" Daphne said

"It wasn't Blasé, its someone else pretending to be him" someone said

"Draco is that you" Pansy called

"Yes, I don't know who the people are but they are pretending to someone else" Draco said his face was still full of cuts and bruises.

"Oh still jumping to that conclusion" the person said walking in

"It's the truth" Draco said

"Oh let's see who we have here" the other person said "we have a redhead, the crazy blonde, and two Slytherins"

"We are missing someone" the guy said

"I know" the guy said walking out of the room, a moment later he was dragging a brown hair girl by her hair

"Hermione" Ginny said

"Awe look how cute" the stranger said as he locked chains around Hermione's wrist and tossed her towards her friends as she landed against the wall hitting her head

"you know I don't trust them like this" the guy said waving his wand as their chains were all linked together to where Hermione Draco, Luna, Pansy, Ginny, Daphne were all side by side "now I know if you guys are up to something" he said before walking out of the room

"Hermione" Draco said shaking her as she rose up slowly touching her head; she had a little cut in the middle of her forehead

"Daphne, you left a note saying to meet at the cafe get to the alley, that's all I remember" Hermione said

"It wasn't me I promise" Daphne said

"Alright ladies I told you before none is themselves" Draco said

"You really fooled us" Hermione said

"How do we really know your Draco" Pansy asked

"Seriously, Daph, Pansy I was your guys first kiss" Draco said

"Alright" Pansy said

"They have been posing as different people, we have to figure out a way to get out of here" Draco said

"What are we going to do?" Hermione said

"We have to find some sort of passage way" Draco said they heard footsteps then they all got quiet.

"Oh let's see who is going to talk first" the guy said

"What makes you think that we will" Draco said then the guy grabbed Ginny by her hair

"What are the whereabouts of Harry Potter" he said

"If you think I am going to tell you about my husband, you're wrong" she said the guy sat her down

"Maybe this will help you change your mind, Cruico" he said pointing his wand at her as she fell to the floor screaming,

"Stop take me instead" Hermione said

"Take me" Draco said standing up

"Draco we got you enough, besides the mudlood volunteered" the guy said pointing his wand at Hermione "cruico" he said then he stopped "now where is he" he demanded

"I am not going to tell you" she said

"Cruico" he said again

"expellarmus" Hermione said at the same time, as his wand and the other guy went flying into her hands, she waved it as she handed the other wand to Draco as the chains came undone, they pointed the wand at the guys as they stepped backward "reduction" she shouted

"impendia" Draco said as the two guys flew backwards, Draco helped Ginny up as they went running through the doors. They made it to the disaperation point but someone grabbed one of their hands as they disaperated.


	32. Chapter 32

Draco helped Ginny up as they went running through the doors. They made it to the disaperation point but someone grabbed one of their hands as they disaperated.

"We went through everyone we can think of and no one is a suspect" Harry said tossing the folders on the table

"It has to be someone we know, maybe even a death eater" Ron said

"It's someone posing as a different person, its someone in the Ministry" Draco said walking in with the others

"Who" Harry asked running up to Ginny

"She was hit with the cricuo curse" Draco said

"Good everyone is safe" Ron said hugging Pansy

"Not everyone, we made it to the disaperations point but" Luna started to say with tears in her eyes

"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked

"That's who they grabbed" Pansy said

"We got so far she was right behind us then someone grabbed her hand, at the same time we disaperated" Draco said

"We have to find her" Harry said

Hermione sat chained up to a wall as the guy came walking in

"You could have made it easy on yourself" he said

"It's worth it" she said

"Hermione Granger the smart one, you know you could have had me" the guy said grabbing her by her hair and lifting her face to his "oh the taste of your kiss brings back so many memories" the guy said then he felt a rush of pain as Hermione kicked him and he went to the floor

"Who are you?" she asked as he sat up a moment later

"You will never know will you" he said hitting her with a curse as she went flying into the wall and laid their knocked out.

Grimmauld Place

"We have to go get her" Draco said

"Draco you need checked out by a healer" Narcissa said bandaging him up

"We need Hermione" Draco said

"You can't just go running in their expecting to save her, you don't know who they are working with, you will blow everything" Lucius said

"blow everything we wouldn't be here if you never had to side with the dark lord, all you cared about is power, you're the one who told me to end it with her and now I have to settle for that tramp Astoria" he shouted "how do we know if she is even alive"

"She's alive" Harry said as they looked at him "we have a way of communicating as aurors, I never thought of it before she kept her coin"

"When we released her, we are supposed to return those coins but Harry never took hers back" Neville said

"How does it work without a wand, like the DA's" Ginny said

"All she has to do is touch it with her hand" Ron said

"That was two hours ago, but she should still be fine" Harry said

"We have to try and trace her, let's get to the Ministry" Neville said

"You women need to stay here" Harry said as they headed towards the fireplace

"Draco you can't go" Narcissa said

"Who's going to stop me" Draco said

"I am" Kingsley said hitting him with a sleeping cures as Lucius caught him, "take him back to your house, and put up some sort of spell so that he won't try to leave, when we get more information we will let you know" Lucius lifted Draco over his shoulder and carried him to fireplace.

"Harry please don't go" Ginny cried

"Gin its Hermione" Harry said

"I know I am sorry" she said as he held her, he lifted her up and carried her upstairs. A while later he came down stairs "she's asleep thanks Severus for the potion" he said

"You're welcome" he said

"Luna, Pansy and Daphne just fell asleep" Neville said

"Let's go" Harry said walking into the fireplace

Draco woke up and realized he was in his bed "you're awake" he looked over to see Astoria standing beside his bed

"What are you doing here?" he asked

"Seeing how you were doing, I was worried about you" she said

"I am fine" he said getting up and walking to his dresser

"If you're up too it maybe we can make up for time we missed" she said messing with the button on his shirt. He rolled his eyes and moved her arm away.

"Not now, I have to take a shower" he said grabbing her by her arm and leading her out the door, he locked it and put a spell up so she couldn't come in.

Hermione

Hermione woke up and felt the back of her head, she had a little cut on it" she looked around and she was still alone, she put legs closer to her chest as she put her hand into her sock and she quickly wrapped her fingers around it, for a few seconds before she slipped it back into her sock someone came walking in, it was the same guy.

"Oh you're awake" he said bringing her some food

"I am glad you seemed happy about it" she said

"That's what happens when you try to be smart" he said sliding the food to her

"Who are you?" she asked ignoring the food

"Not telling" he said "what's the news on Harry Potter"

"Not telling" she said

"you never change" he said rubbing his hand down her leg, as she kicked him again, this time knocking him backwards, she then lifted the food up and tossed it at him as he walked out. She knew that something was up with him and for some reason he sounded familiar but she didn't know who it was.

Draco

Draco headed downstairs to see Astoria waiting at the bottom of the steps "I am not in the mood" he said walking past her

"Well it's too bad for you because we have a meeting" she said leading him into the fireplace as they landed in Malfoy Manor

"Draco we hear that you disappeared for a while" Rowel said

"Yes I did" he said taking a seat at the table

"Well we haven't got any further" Doholov said

"Well me being missing puts me out of action" Draco said

"Yes Lucius and Narcissa has told us about it" Rowel said

"Why am I here" Draco said

"We need you to get to Harry Potter soon, we don't have time for any more games, that mud blood will be handled as well" Rowel said

"alright I will see what I can do" Draco said standing up"

"Your mother and father will remain here until further notice, now go" Rowel said.

Draco looked at his mother and father and he seen his father holding his mothers' hand and gave him a small wink, he also looked around the room to see more people have joined the death eaters since he's been gone "capture that half-blood" Lucius said. He nodded then he walked out the door. A moment later he disaperated and landed outside of Grimmauld place as he went in he heard voices in the room.

"Ginny it's not safe, you're not going" Harry said

"I am too, you're not going to stop me" Ginny said

"Pansy" Ron said

"Ronald" Pansy said back

"I don't care that she is your sister, I care about you more" Blasé was saying to Daphne

"Then I am coming along" Daphne said

"Luna I am not going to argue with you" Neville was saying

"Then don't" Luna said

"What's going on?" Draco asked walking in

"We think we have a trace on where Hermione is" Harry said

"The only problem is that our wives don't want to do as their told" Ron said

"Where are your parents?" Snape asked

"They are on house arrest…they are not allowed to leave until I give them Harry" Draco said

"Alright we will come up with a plan, but first we have to help Hermione" Kingsley said

"Is she still alive?" Draco asked

"Yes, she sent another signal a couple of hours ago" Snape said

"Alright let's get her, bring her back here and we will figure out the plan" Draco said

"Not without us" Ginny said

"Gin…." Harry said

"Harry with the woman we have a fair number, Molly and Andromeda are with the children so we need as much help as possible" Dumbledore said

"But they can…" Ron said

"Ron they handled themselves just finE during the war" Remus said

"Alright I don't like it, but if anything serious happens to one of us, I want you woman out of their okay" Harry said

"Agreed" Ginny said hugging him

"Now we have to get Hermione" Harry said

A while later they raided the house where Hermione was at. "She's not here" Draco said running into the room where they were held hostage

"No one is" Neville said

"She was here, she left her bracelet" Harry said holding it up

"Yep that's he's alright" Pansy said

"I gave that to her" Draco said

"I know this house" Ron said

"This is….." Neville said

"No time for that where else would they have taken her?" Kingsley asked

"Damn it" Draco said punching the wall

"What is it" Ginny asked

"I know where" he said


	33. Chapter 33

The death eaters

"I wonder how long it's going to take" Rowel said

"It depends if they find him or not. He was in and out of the Ministry" another death eater said

"Listen" they said as the room got quiet, they looked to see Draco dragging in someone.

Draco was walking into the room when he seen her, Hermione was tied down to the table with her hands above her head, and her feet were chained up, he seen the look in her eyes the same look he seen a few years ago when she was the floor being tortured. He saw that she had red marks across her face from being slapped. Astoria was over her smiling as she slid a knife trying to re carve the wood mud blood in her arm, but it wasn't doing to well as Hermione was screaming and kept moving.

"You did it Draco" Rowel said standing up as Draco had his wand up to Harry's throat.

"Um not quit" Draco said pulling a rope as it was dragging three other Harry's "I don't know which one is the real one, so I took them all" he said shrugging his shoulders

"Well it looks like we are going to have to kill them all" Rowel said

"Look Draco, we have her as well" Astoria said pointing to Hermione

"So you were involved with my kidnapping along with Goyle and Andrew" Draco said pointing to the guys who turned back to themselves

"We had to test you Draco" Goyle said

"You proved to be right, you were getting close to them to capture Harry" Astoria said

"I told you, I was" Draco said

"Well Mr. Potter good to see you" Doholov said

"Can't say that I am excited to see you, but I have to give you credit. Your leader Voldemort couldn't get me, it took this long to capture me. You can survive on your own without your master that's amazing." Harry said

"Cruico" Rowel said knocking Harry backwards "don't touch the others until I get rid of this one" he said

"Why don't we let him watch her die first, then get him" Goyle said

"Very well, Draco you did come through for us" Rowel said keeping his wand on Harry, as the others kept their wands on the other Harrys as well.

"Astoria" Draco said as they went walking over towards Hermione

"I will let you do it first" Astoria said

"It would please me to do so" Draco said smiling as he pointed his wand at Hermione "reducto" he shouted as he did a quick turn and Astoria went flying into the wall. Draco unlocked the chains as he helped Hermione up.

Narcissa and Lucius turned on the two people that had the wand on them and they started to duel.

The three Harry's turned into Neville, Blasé, and Ron as the front door flew opened. As Dumbledore, Snape, Remus, Tonks, Ginny, Luna, Pansy and Daphne said running in followed by the others. Draco quickly lead Hermione into the corner "I am sorry" he said

"Its fine, I forgive you" she said then a curse came flying at them they turned to see Astoria and Andrew standing there.

"Hermione down" Draco said

"I can do this" Hermione said pulling her wand out of her boots. As the four of them began to duel.

"Harry Potter your time is coming" Rowel said as he began to duel Harry then tricked him "cruico" he said pointing his wand at Ginny was she went to the ground.

"Ginny" Harry shouted as he threw a strong curse towards Rowel as he landed backwards and hit the wall.

"Luna down" Neville said pulling her to the ground, as he sent a curse back towards the person that he was dueling.

Pansy was dueling with another woman, and Ron was next to her, but at the same time they both were thrown back by someone catching them off guard. Dumbledore was dueling two people at the same time was able to slow their fall as they both landed against the wall and Pansy fell on top of Ron. She kissed him "I love you" she said as Ron smiled and helped her up and they started to duel again.

Doholov hit the wall where Daphne and Blasé were fighting nearby as the debris came down. She pushed him out of the way while the debris continued to fall, a moment later the dust cleared "Daphne" Blasé yelled trying to find her as Doholov stood their laughing, he was then caught off guard as Blasé shot a curse at him causing him to fall backwards and go tumbling down the stairs. He then cleared the debris out of the way, to see that she was still breathing and she opened her eyes.

"Watch out" she called as someone came up behind him; he quickly turned and deflected the spell as he punched the guy in the face causing the guy to go down.

"Draco I can't believe you cited with that filth" Astoria said

"She is more of a woman than you are" Draco

"You lost the best person in your life" she said

"Uh I gave up the best in my life, trust me sweetheart your nothing compared to her" Draco said as Andrew tried to come towards him

"I guess I didn't beat you enough" Andrew said

"Apparently not" Draco said pointing his wand in the air distracting him, and then he went running towards him as the two began to fight.

"Draco" Hermione said running towards him but Astoria started dueling her, Hermione was too quick for her as she knocked her off curse's as Hermione slapped her then tossed her against the wall

"Your wife looks like she's in the right place" Rowel said

Harry was dueling him, Ginny was trying to get up, but another curse knocked her back down. Luna landed right next to her as Neville kept fighting. "you alright" Pansy asked as she stunned someone, and Ron tied him up.

"Yeah" they both said

"Pansy look out" Ron said as she ducked in time as the curse that was thrown at her rebounded knocking the guy off course

"Harry patronus" Ginny said as he nodded

"Expecto petroleum" he shouted

"Expeto patroulm" Ginny shouted at the same time that Luna, Pansy and Ron did causing their patronus to form circling around the people distracting them as they stunned the people.

"Harry looked around Blasé was helping a wounded Daphne while still fighting, Kingsley and Dumbledore were dueling two people at the same time. Remus and Snape both stunned two people. Arthur, Percy, George, Fred and Bill were fighting while Fleur was checking on Ginny. Luna and Pansy were helping Neville and Ron was taking on Goyle.

Hermione was pulling Draco off of Andrew who he was beating up, and Narcissa was beside Lucius who was also wounded.

"Cruico" Rowel shouted at Harry as he fell backwards and landed beside Ginny.

"Projecto" Ginny shouted pointing her wand at the ceiling as it came down; Harry sat up and helped shift the pieces away from them. They looked around as some of the fighting was coming to an end.

Draco was trying to run after Andrew who was laying on the floor with cuts over his face, along with a bust nose and lip but Hermione was trying to hold him back "you got him" she said as he looked at her and hugged her, Astoria was standing up with a bloody lip and she was pointing her wand at Hermione's back.

"sectumsempra" she said as Draco pulled Hermione behind him taking the curse himself

"no" Hermione cried as Draco went to the floor, bleeding from his body.

"your next" she said pointing her wand at Hermione who wasn't paying attention to her "avada….kadabera" she said but it was deflected by Daphne who was laying on her belly nearby, along Ginny, Luna, and Pansy as the curse rebounded and Astoria went to the floor motionless. Daphne who had a broken arm scooted over to her sister's lifeless body.

"I am sorry" she cried as Blasé went over to comfort her.

"Hermione you have to move" Snape said rushing over

"I can't leave him" she said holding his hand

"I can't attend to him with you nearby" he said

"come on Hermione" Ron said pulling her away

"we have to get them to Azkaban" Neville said

Seamus came walking in along with Dean and Terry as they gathered all of the ones living up, and took them away.

"Lucius" Narcissa cried, he had some cuts and bruises along with blood rushing from his head

"let's take the injured to the hospital" Dumbledore said waving his wand as Lucius, Draco, Ginny, Harry and Daphne disappeared along with Dumbledore, Snape and Narcissa.

"how does he do that" Ron asked

"he's powerful" Remus said

"oh come on George you tossed yourself against the wall on purpose" Fred said

"yeah I am trying to mimic your fall from the war" George said

"alright guys lets go find your mother and head to the hospital" Arthur said as they followed.

"Hermione we have to get you to the hospital" Ron said

"yes I need to check on Draco" she said

"no to get you checked out" Ron said

"no I need to see Draco" she said

"Hermione we seen what they were doing to you when we came in" Neville said

"I don't care" she said

"we do" Ron said pointing his wand at her as she fell asleep and Neville caught her and they headed outside.


	34. Chapter 34

The hospital

"Well it seems that the both of you will be just fine" the healer said to Harry and Ginny

"So the curse didn't affect her or anything?" Harry asked

"Or him" Ginny asked

"Nope you are doing well" The healer said as they climbed off the bed and headed out to be greeted by their family

"Is everything ok?" Molly asked

"Yes" Ginny said hugging her mother

"What about the others?" Harry asked

"They are examining Hermione as we speak, they patched up Daphne's arm they headed home, and she's hurt about what happened with her sister" Ron said

"Well I understand" Harry said

"What about the Malfoys" Ginny asked

"Yes what about them" Hermione said walking down the hallway

"You shouldn't be out here, you should be getting examined" Pansy said

"I am fine they released me" Hermione said

"But we saw what they were doing to you" Harry said

"It wasn't like last time, Astoria didn't use any dark magic now where are they?" she said

"Draco is healed because of Severus he is resting, and Lucius is not doing so well" Neville said

"I need to see Draco" she said

"I will take you" Ron said grabbing Pansy's hand as she and the others followed.

Hermione walked into the room to see that he was laying there, he turned his head and looked at her and smiled as she grabbed his hand

"Hey babe" he said

"You think that I should forgive you just like that" she said

"You love me" he said as he lifted up slowly

"Do you love me" she asked

"Always have" he smiled giving her is famous cocky smirk "Harry will you run to my place to get my clothes" he asked

"Of course" Harry said walking out of the room with Ginny

"Draco your father isn't doing too well" Neville said

"Ron can you help me up so I can go see him" he said as Ron helped him then they went walking to room down the hallway to see Dumbledore, Snape on one side of the bed and Narcissa was on the other side holding her hand with tears in her eyes as Andromeda and Molly came up to hug her, Remus, Tonks, Arthur, Kingsley were standing beside Snape

"We are here if you need us" Molly said after she hugged her then she turned to hug Draco and Hermione, a few minutes later Harry came walking in.

"Severus thanks for watching over Draco and Narcissa, please continue to watch over them, Arthur I owe a huge thank you to you and your sons sorry about the past. Albus thank you as well for helping us, thanks to all of you" he said in an almost whisper of a voice.

"You're welcome" Arthur said shaking his hand as he hugged Narcissa and took Molly's hand and walked out the door,

"I will continue to watch over them" Snape said walking out of the room

"You're still my brother in law" Andromeda said kissing him on the forehead as she took Kingsley hand, and walked out followed by Remus and Tonks

"You were never evil Lucius" Dumbledore said with a smile as he walked out of the room

"Harry Potter I owe you thank you so much, I now understand what your mother and father went through to protect you, I am terribly sorry that you didn't get a chance to know them." He said

"It's not your fault" Harry said

"It is you see if I never sided with the dark side, I could have helped protect them but I didn't." he said

"I forgive you" Harry said

"Thank you" he said shaking Harry's hand Lucius smiled as Harry walked out of the room "Pansy you look just like your mother, be happy, Ronald I know you will take care of her" he said

"I will" Ron said as he took Pansy hand and left the room

"Neville Luna your parents were good people too" he said as they left "Hermione Granger I am sorry for everything bad that you had endured, you are a talented person and I apologize for everything that my sister in law did. I need to tell you something" he said as she leaned over and he whispered something. "I know I will" she said grabbing his hand and stepping away so that Draco could talk to him

"I am sorry dad, I know I blamed you for everything" he said

"I blame myself, I am glad that you turned out to a better man then I ever could" he said as Draco leaned down to hug him

"Naricssa my dear beautiful wife, I am sorry for the hell I put you through and I am sorry for everything in life that I caused you." he said

"I love you Lucius, I could never be mad at you" she said kissing him

"I feel better now that all is forgiven, take care of one another and be happy, don't mourn for me forever. Draco watch over your mother I love you both." He said closing his eyes as the machine went off. Narcissa leaned her head down onto his hands and began to sob as Draco held Hermione.

"What curse did he get hit with?" Harry asked as a healer went running into Lucius room.

"It's a curse worse than the sectumsempra, not only does it cut you but the cuts are a lot worse, it goes really deep into your skin. Doholov hit him with it but it was near his chest" Snape said putting his head down.

"Lucius told you to save Draco rather than himself Severus" Dumbledore said

"If only I would have gotten to him in time" Snape said

"It's not your fault" Narcissa said coming out of the room as she hugged him, he walked with her to the fireplace followed by Draco and Hermione.

"Come on Pansy, let's see if the healer has something to help heal the sickness" Ron said leading Pansy down the hall.

"Alright let's go home" Harry said looking at Ginny who was laying on his shoulder fast asleep; he lifted her up gently and carried her into the fireplace. Neville looked around him and Luna were the only ones left.

"Neville lets go visit your mum and dad" Luna said as he smiled and they headed down the hallway.

Harry/Ginny

Ginny was fast asleep then she rose up "Harry" she said

"I am here" he said sitting up next to her as she hugged him

"Oh Harry I am sorry I had a night mare" she said

"It's alright, everything is fine" he said

"It's all over" she asked

"Yes are you okay?" he asked

"Yes with everything that happened; Hermione is she?" she started to say

"Hermione is okay, so is everyone else Lucius is the only one who didn't make it" he said

"I only remember so much "she said

"He was hit with a powerful curse, Severus was going to help him, but then Draco was hurt so Lucius told him to help Draco first. Hermione is okay, Luna and Neville don't have a scratch on them. Pansy and Ron are fine and Draco is sore but he will heal. Everyone is safe" he said

"Okay" she said taking a glass of water from Harry "oh I hope you like what I did to your office" she said

"You changed the subject fast, but yes I thought that…" then he cut off and began to laugh

"What" she asked

"Oh the way you were acting before I left I thought you were pregnant" he said

"Why would you think that" she asked

"When I was reading mum's old journals she described how she was acting when she was pregnant with me, you were acting the same way" he said laughing

"Oh well I wanted to do something nice for you, no I am not pregnant it's a good thing that I am not" she said

"Yes very good" he said leaning in for a kiss

"But that doesn't mean we can't start" she said pulling him down towards her.

Pansy/Ron

"Here Pans" Ron said carrying a tray of food into the living room to Pansy who was sitting on the couch

"You cooked breakfast for me" she asked

"Yes I did, that's the least I could do, and the healer said that medicine stuff should be working" he said

"It is, I am feeling a little better" she said

"Good, I hate to see you sick" he said as she took his hand

"Thank you, for everything; you have been there for me every step of the way." She said

"I love you, and you always tell me the truth so thank you" he said

"Yeah I am not Lavender" she said laughing

"You're better than her in more ways than one" he said

"I thought you said that as she leaned in to kiss him

"How about a game of chest" he asked

"Why not" she said as he waved the wand and the chest board landed in front of them.

Draco/Hermione

Draco woke up and realized that no one was next to him He climbed out of bed and walked to the room across the hall no one was in there as well. He walked downstairs and muffled a spell that opened the library door to see Hermione sitting on the couch reading a book.

"You left the spell the same" she said smiling

"Of course" he smiled taking a seat next to her

"Your mother is with Severus planning the funeral" she said

"What about your parents?" he asked

"We buried them a few weeks ago, how are you doing" she asked

"Sore but a little better, I am glad that you're here" he said taking her hand

"Really you mean it" she said

"I always have, trust me it hurt me to be away from you" he said

"So is that the reasons you fell in the arms of Astoria" she said

"The same way you fell for Wood" he said

"I never cared for him" she said

"Nor did I for Astoria, she was my key to find out information. I also dated her trying to forget you but it never worked. Trust me when I got engaged to her it was only to get her to trust me, I never had any intentions on marrying her." He said

"I know that's why I couldn't figure out why you were with her" she said

"How do you know?" he asked

"Severus showed me the Pensive during Christmas holiday when I went there after you kissed me. It showed everything how you picked a fight with Harry so that you can see me. During the Quidditch world cup you watched me. Fourth year you watched me as I danced with Krum, you were sneaking around the corner when I was crying talking to Harry. You didn't try to attack me when we were moving Harry. When your aunt was torturing me you had to look away. It showed me everything" she said

"And" he asked

"You have always liked me, that's how I knew that your feelings for her wasn't real" she said

"Now what do you think of me?" he asked

"I still love you" she said as he leaned in to kiss her

"I love you too, what did my father say to you" he asked

"To make sure to keep you in line" she said laughing

"You are the first woman who's ever hit me and the first one who never fell at my feet" he said

"I know, I couldn't help it, you were a little cocky" she said

"And you were a know it all" he smiled

"I guess that's why we fit together so perfectly" she said

"I agree, you know it's been a while since we have been in here, in this position" he said

"We have some catching up to do" she said pulling him down

Luna/Neville

Luna walked into the living room as Neville looked up from a letter

"How did you sleep love?" he asked

"Better now that everything is over" she said taking a seat next to him

"Good, gran sent us a letter asking how are we doing, she is in America with a few family members, she said she's at the sloot machine in vagas, she also is playing poker" he said shrugging his shoulders

"In muggle studies we discussed different countries, its Vegas, some muggle machine where people put their money into then they get more money" she said

"Well gran that is where Gran is at she said she's not ready to cash her chips in yet. I don't understand why chips are part of the game" he said

"Oh Neville stick to plants" she said laughing as he began to laugh with her

Grimmauld Place

"Alright Andrew and Goyle are facing charges, Rowel is severely injured it's possible that he isn't going to make it. Doholv killed himself early this morning, and the others' will be facing charges as well" Kingsley said

"I never suspected Andrew" Hermione said

"I did by the way he was acting at the Ministry" Draco said

"What I didn't see you their" Hermione said

"He was using polyjuice potion to watch you" Harry said

"That explains it" Hermione said

A few days later everything was back to normal "now what mother" Draco asked as Narcissa placed flowers on Lucius grave

"We start over, your father told me to move on, told us to be happy" she said

"Are you going to move on that quick" he asked

"Oh no, I love your father it will take a while before I will be able to open my heart again. Severus is a good person and I am glad that he will be there to help through it. I plan on selling the house. I figured that since you spend too much time at Hermione's you will probably move in their" she said

"I plan on it soon, but I don't want to leave you alone" he said

"I am not going to be alone, Andromeda is living in the house by herself, and I am going to move in with her" she said

"Well good" he said as he took Hermione's hand who was standing nearby next to Severus who took the hand of Narcissa as they disaperated, they landed in the yard at the Burrow and walked towards the tent where everyone was talking and having a good time.

"Well now that everyone is here it's time for a toast" Remus said as glasses landed in everyone's hand

"Here is to the future of happiness" Dumbledore said as they all toasted.

Harry walked over and sat down next to Ginny at the table where Hermione, Draco, Pansy, Luna, Neville, Blasie and Daphne all were seated.

"Who would have guess that we all would become friends" Harry said

"I am more concerned about them" Ron said as they looked over towards their other family members. Fred was walking with a pregnant Angelina who he is about to marry. George just announced his engagement. Percy is on his honeymoon. Victorie and Teddy were using magic to take away each other's toys. The rest of the men were playing a muggle game of poker and Arthur was telling them that he was winning because of the lucky muggle poker hat. The women were talking about vacations.

"It's still weird that Severus is smiling" Blasie said

"Well he did go on a couple of dates with your mother" Harry said

"There you go, he must have had a good time" Draco said laughing as Blasie tossed a cookie at him

"Yeah it's good that everyone is getting along" Hermione said

"Speaking of getting along, Lavender sent me a wedding invitation, will you behave Pansy" Ginny asked

"I didn't get one" Pansy said as they all looked at her

"Yeah uh Seamus gave one to me" Ron said

"I will go and I will behave myself" Pansy said as they laughed

"Draco we have been discussing about you finding a job how about you join the aurors" Harry said

"Sure" Draco said taking Hermione's hand and seen that she wasn't listing "babe" he said again as she turned to face him.

"Oh sorry, I have an idea" Hermione said with a huge smile on her face

"Theirs the old Hermione, we missed that happy side of you" Harry said

"What's the idea" Pansy asked

"I am going to quit the Ministry" she said as they all looked at her

"Well now that Draco's back, you have no reason to stay" Neville said

"No that's not it, Harry you went to muggle so, the same as me" she said

"Yeah, for years I couldn't figure out how things happened, what are you getting at?" he asked

"I was doing the same thing at school, but when no one was looking. What about the rest of you" she asked

"Blasé, Daphne, Pansy and I were homeschooled" Draco said as they nodded

"So were we" Ron said

"Me too" Luna said

"Yeah my gran was going to send me to Muggle School, when everyone thought I didn't have magic until my uncle scared it out of me" Neville said

"I have been watching Victorie and Teddy and I had an idea" she said

"Uh Hermione isn't it a little too early to have kids" Ginny asked

"Besides you two just got back together" Daphne said

"No I am not talking about having kids; I am talking about opening up a school in Diagon Alley for young witches and wizards. Instead of getting home schooled to read and write and learn about Hogwarts, I can opened up a school and I can teach them until they get their letters from Hogwarts." Hermione said

"That's a good idea, I can help" Ginny said

"So can I" Luna said

"Well I can talk to Kingsley about it and maybe he can help find a spot" Hermione said

"Already done" Kingsley said

"That's a wonderful idea" Dumbledore said as they all turned around to see that everyone was listening.

"I still can't figure out how he does it" Ron said shaking his head

"Alright here's to the future" Kingsley said as they all raised their glasses once more.

Harry looked at Ginny who had tears in her eyes "Ginny" he said

"I am sorry, I am happy it's over, finally everything is going to change" she said

"It already has changed." Harry said looking around his family and friends.

Many years later

The guys still had their jobs as aurors, Neville worked part running his own plant store. Hermione, Ginny, and Luna were running the school along with the help of Narcissa, Molly and Andromeda. Fleur and Bill went on to have three more kids but were keeping a watchful eye on Teddy who was in love with Victorie. They also still run the bank. Percy had two, and he was still under sectary to Kingsley who was dating Andromeda. Charlie still liked being the single man or so he told his family he had yet to reveal that he is in love with a woman who handles dragons as well. Fred and Angelina had a set of twin girls, and George and his wife had three kids all boys. They still run the shop and teach their kids how to drive their grandparents up the wall. Dumbledore finally retired to spend time with his brother, they still argue over goats and phoenix. McGonagall was the headmistress of Hogwarts with Snape in second command. Remus was still teaching it turned out that once Voldemort had died the position was no longer jinxed and he turned less in less as Snape kept making the potion for him. Tonks and Arthur still work in the muggle confiscation department and those two have never been happier.

"Mommy why can't I go" the little girl with long blonde hair asked

"Sweetie Scoripius and Lucina are older, you have four years" Hermione said

"Ariana you still go to school" Draco said lifting her up

"It's not the same" she said crossing her arms, as they walked through the brick wall

"well you will go with Arty" Ginny said looking back smiling at Harry who was walking with Arty their youngest son who was talking about what his plans are when he goes to Hogwarts. Harry was going along with him.

"Alright" she said as Draco sat her down and she began to walk with Arty,

"Rushing already" Harry said

"I don't want them to grow up to quick" Harry said

"Luckily she has a few years" Draco said as they all headed towards the car

"Maybe Violate will take on Quidditch when she starts" Ron said smiling as the little girl went running up to where Arty, and Ariana

"She has the same attitude as her father" Pansy said

"Xeno, Alice won't go for it, who would have thought twins" Neville said

"In two different houses may I mention, and Adrian starts in two years" Luna said looking at her dark hair son as he was busy reading a Quibbler upside down

"Is Oliver still having a hard time getting his son to play Quidditch" Draco asked with a laugh

"Yes he seems to think just because he and Cho were on the Quidditch teams that he has that skill, their daughter however one of the best is in her year" Harry said

"So he's a klutz" Blasie said

"Uh yeah, but her James are getting along just well they both made friends the first day" Harry said

"So now their boyfriend and girlfriend" Luna said

"Yes" Ginny said smiling

"Yes, wait what" Harry said

"James is dating Charmel, they are after all in Gryffindor" Ginny said "they are fourteen"

"Well you would rather him date her then Seamus and Lavenders daughter Macy" Pansy said

"Where does the time go first Harlow, now Hope then in four years Harlem will start" Blasie said watching the kids in front of them

"They grow up so fast" Daphne said

"I don't know but why don't we drop the young ones with Molly's, who's with Andromeda and Naricssa then all of us can go for a few drinks" Harry said

"The last time I went for a few drinks I ended up pregnant" Pansy said rubbing her belly

"It's meant to happen sweet heart I came from a big family" Ron said

"I know but this is the last one, I think that this one will be in Slytherin" Pansy said

"We will see" Ron said as they got into their cars

"The last ones to the pub in Diagon Alley has to pay" Neville said

"Don't turn every light green either Ron" Harry said as they all drove off.

HARRY/GINNY

JAMES, (G4) ALBUS, (S3) LILY, (G1) ARTY

DRACO/HERMIONE

SCORPOUS (S3), LUCIUA, (G1) ARBRINA

NEVILLE/LUNA

XENO, (4R) ALICE (G4) (TWINS) ADRIAN

RON/PANSY

ROSE, (G3) HUGEO, (G1) VIOLET

DAPHANE/BLASÉ

HARLOW (S4) HOPE, (R3) HARLM (S1)

I WILL CONTINUE TO GO BACK THROUGH THE CHAPTERS AND FIX THE GRAMMERS AND THE SPELLING ASAP


End file.
